The Demon Within
by NightmareX1990
Summary: The battle of the fake Zenon is finally over. Adell discovers his true past and his new found powers within him. True feeling arise and discovered. This is my first story ever so don't hate on me. AdellXRoazlin & LaharlXFlonne and much more drama & Lemons
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story on this site so please don't bash on me too much for so poor vocabulary or choice of words I'm new at this. But I hope you guys like the story anyway and give me a review on how I did. I would greatly appreciate it please and thank you.

I don't own any Disgaea characters or any……oh screw it you know what I'm saying, if you don't get the fuck out of here NOW!!! Damn Noobs.

The Demon Within

Chapter 1.

The Battle is Over!!!

There lays the scattered remains of the once known terrifying fake Overlord Zenon. The battle came to a surprising end with the appearance of the real Zenon that was Rozalin. She is stunned, confused, and afraid of what she has become thanks to her alter ego and plots to end her life to save and protect the people she knows and come to care about very much in their long agonizing journey of her fake father. Her eyes were covered by the shadow of her face to hide her vulnerability and slight weakness. Adell is staring into her ruby demon eyes to try to reason with her of what she is thinking of.

"Rozalin don't even think about what you are plotting on doing, it's fruitless. What would everyone think if you kill yourself here and now? How about Taro, Hanako, the team what would they think especially me?" He kept he sights solely on her and nothing else, the surroundings around them seem blank to his eyes and everyone was void of their existence. Tears erupted from Rozalin's face she didn't know what to think. She was happy of what Adell said but also confused by his personality at this time. He is usual awkward around women and demons, so why the change now? She looked at him and backed off for him and gave him a confused glare.

"That's something odd to say from some one that doesn't even like demons or girls in that matter. So why do you care so much about what happens to me? I'm the overlord you been seeking for 15 years, you should strike while you have the chance now before she comes back." Her voice sounded like she was in sorrow and rage. Adell stood there in disbelief just shaking his head left to right at her. Still in utter confusion she stood there wondering why his doing this. He slowly approached her and grabbed her hand with a gentlemen's touch.

"Rozalin think about this for a moment will ya please. Why would I promise to protect someone or something I don't care about and why would I have kissed you if I didn't care about you? Have you already forgotten my promise I made to you at the beginning of this whole mess? Remember I don't back down from a promise it's just my style." You could sense his concern and his passion in his words.

Rozalin's eyes widened and wore a deep red blush across her face. She almost forgot the kiss that he gave her that made her snap back to reality and come to her senses and his promise to protect her from any danger that came her way even if meant to risk his life. She stared to think about this and her heart began to race of the thought of him doing this for her put a warm feeling into her demon heart. Her chest felt light and warm from the feeling and she allow herself to cry hard than before. Adell was amazed that such a demon such as her, with her temper and stubbornness can show this much pain and sorrow. He quickly acted and put his arms around her to make her feel secured, she allowed him to hold her and cried evn more into his chest.

"Adell…..*sob* I'm sorry if I…I..hurt you or the others I didn't mean it I swear. I..I...want to live..I want to stay by your side…I..*sniff* don't have anyone else to turn to, I'm all alone."

Adell then put his finger under her chin and rose her head to met his face. They both look into each others eyes and flames of compassion, trust, and love arose. He gave her a sweet and innocent smile to her to make her feel a little more open. "Rosalin you have me and my family. We truly care about you and we won't let no one or anything ever harm you." he giggled a little bit to make things less serious. Rozalin wiped face of her tears and gave him a sweet smile back to match his, then squeezed him in a loving manner.

The rest of the group: Taro, Hanako, Tink(which is now back to his original form I fast forward his transforming), Yukimaru, and Enta stood in awed in their caring moment.(exept Enta because she was still pissed off about her levels and that she won't be able to become the Goddess of All Overlord do to the fact that they defeated a fake Overlord Zenon. But she just sighed and then started to tease Adell and Rozalin like before to cheer herself up.) "So…. when is the two lovebirds wedding going to be?" She stood there with her sly grin as always and began to snicker.

Adell's and Rozalin's eyes widen and they both back off each other with really deep red blushes that they could fill the heat of them from each other. They shook their head vigorously side to side with sweat drops coming down their heads. They both turned to Enta and shouted to the top of their lungs. "It's not like that that you bitch!!!" they said at the same exact time.

Enta flinched a little by their yelling but then she just smiled knowing that she got to them. She formed her right hand in a shape of a mouth and kept closing it and opening it in a yakking gesture. "Yeah yeah keep saying that to yourselves, you know it's going to happen sooner or later so why deny it? You both look soooooo adorable like that hahahahaha." Enta being the way she is just put a playful evil look on her face knowing that it would get to them even more for her expense. Adell and Rozalin ignored than rather arguing of this losing battle. So they just turned around facing the opposite side of her and *hump* under their breaths. They looked at each other once more still wearing their hot blushes smiling at one another. Then realizing that they are wasting their time in a empty room Adell turn to his team with a proud stance of joy and accomplishment.

"Well everyone why are we wasting our time in a empty overlordless room for? Lets head back to Veldime to check on everyone there to see if everyone okay now that the damn curse is finally gone." Rozalin turned to him and smiled.

"Your right Adell lets get out of here their nothing left to do here and your parents must be worried sick about you now." Everyone nodded to agree except for Hanako, she turned to Enta and grabbed her arm to pull her down to her height to whisper in her ear.

"Enta I don't want to go back to Veldime, it's too boring now that everything is peaceful. You know what my dream is, it's to become a Demon Lord just like you one day when I grow up." Enta smiled and looked at Hanako with a little glean in her eye.

"You're sly for being a human, but I like that in a future apprentice of mine and hey maybe one day you become a demon and be just like me too."

"Well I learned from the best out there hahaha." giggling under her breath so only they could hear her.

"And you got some attitude as well, man oh man am I going to have a hell of a time training you." She had a evil grin that was ear to ear with a little hehehe laugh to it.

Hanako jumped up and down with excitement and whispered again so no one could hear her excited voice. "We'll wait to be the last ones to leave at the dimensional gate when they summon it so we can blow this popsicle stand." She snickered with an evil smile to match her thoughts with her plan.

"I like the way you think kiddo. Let's get to the prince's castle before he blows a gasket." She sighed at the thought of going back to Laharl knowing she is going to have chores out the ass, the castle will be a mess, and she will have to restock on her sweets and food for the castle do to his insane appetite. He eats what ever looks edible and never shares. Plus she had nowhere else to go, she didn't want to stay on a mud ball like this for the same reason Hanako mentioned.

Adell summoned the dimensional gate and everyone except Hanako and Enta they waited until the last of the group past trough the gate. Enta was think about the prince an how he can be to a new servant and turned to Hanako and got on her knees then put her hands on Hanako's shoulders and faced her. "Hanako, I hope you can deal with a psycho kid overlord and that you will still have the heart to become my loyal evil apprentice." She looked serious at her to see how Hanako would react.

"Enta, I'm willing to do anything to become a bad ass, sexy Demon Lord just like you and I'll be just as evil as you are if need be. So I'm no going to back out what so ever. I've made up my mind." Her voice was stern and had a powerful attitude behind her words. Enta smiled then got off her knees still smiling.

" That's my apprentice. Now let's get the hell out of this mess."

"Ditto."

They set the dimensional gate to Overlord Laharl's castle and passed the gate with sly assassin like looks on their faces.

I hope you like this chapter. There are many more to come just sit tight. Please give me a review on how I did to see how I can improve this. And I'm sorry it's short for a chapter. You can't expect a first chapter to be very long do you?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that it took me so long to post the second chapter. I just had other things to attend to and I just got out of a bad relationship. But now that I'm ok again, I'm going to try to post my chapters twice as fast. Remember the more reviews I get the faster I post the rest of the chapters and please like I said before in the first heading of the first chapter this is my first story so please no bashing me for this. Thank you for your support and understanding.

Oh if you don't take the time to the headings then you are just fucking rude and deserve an Overlord's Wrath between the legs!!!!! I won't regret it either.

Chapter 2

True Feeling Arise

Moments later Adell and the rest of the team passed from the dimensional gate to Veldime to find that everyone in the village has been transformed back to their human forms. Adell was relieved about this and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Also his parents was waiting for him at the front of the gate to congratulate them for their victory and to tell Adell what they remember about his real parents. Adell was doing a head count to make sure everyone was here and accounted for while his mom was approaching him to greet all of them, but before she got to them Adell leaped up and shouted that caused everyone around him to flinch alittle out of his action.

"HANAKO, HANAKO were is Hanako?" He was looking all around for her and started to panic. Adell's mom over heard him and ran to him at full speed to grab his ear and yank it with all her might then screamed into his ear.

"How could you lose your baby sister Adell? Now tell me WHERE IS SHE!!!"

Everyone around Adell stood back and watched him trying to endure the pain of his ear being pull in every direction by his furious mother. They all cringed at the sight but they also started to laugh a little bit for their enjoyment. Adell trying to loosen his insane mother grip from his already sore ear.

"Oww, oww, oww c'mon mom please let go its hurts. OWWW it not my fault….." now tear drops were forming in his eyes. She just looked as if he was part of a retard parade. "Ok then if its not your fault then who's is it." She yanked one good time and made Adell yelp in the pain. "OWWWWWWW damn it mom let me finish oww. I also noticed that Etna is gone too." She let go after he finished saying what he need to say but she gave him a dead cold stare. Adell froze because he knew what was going to happen next, so he coved his ears and just prayed.

"HOW COULD YOU LET YOU LITTLE SISTER GO OFF WITH THAT CRAZY DEMON LORD?"

Everyone in the village including the rest of the team heard her and either flinched or ran into their homes for safety. They all know of her fury all to well. Last week she stubbed her toe on the coffee table and took it out on three weapon shops, a tree, and a wondering traveler. She seemed unstoppable when she was like this, and then Adell was thinking to himself that if she was there when they were fighting the fake Zenon. She could have taken him out with one blow. He giggled a little bit at the thought but heard his mom still in her rage interrupt his thought.

"WHAT SO FUCKING FUNNY ADELL!?!" her face was blood shot red from her frustration. Adell freaked out and turned pale as a ghost like his team mates.

"Mom just clam down ok. I thought she was right behind us when we left in the dimensional gate, she must have waited for all of us to leave before she left with Etna. But we know where Etna is and if she needs anything or if she is in danger she knows where Veldime is and how to contact us. She is just doing what Taro done back at the Cavern of Evil and that's following her dream, we can't stop her from doing that." Adell's mom was stunned by Adell's maturity and understanding of his sister's matters and life dream. She looked back at him with caring eyes followed by a loving hug.

"You have grown up so fast and matured so well. You have become a fine young man. I'm so glad that you are my son." she stated to tear up by this. Adell started to rub the back of his heat out of embarrassment then looked over to Rozalin. She was smiling out of Adell's embarrassment, then Adell quickly realized why she came back with them in the first place. He pulled away from his mother's grasp with a serious but grim look upon his face, but with that second his mother knew something was a miss.

"Mom, the overlord Zenon we fought back at the castle was not the real overlord Zenon" his mother stood in front of him with an odd but confused expression.

"Well it had to be Zenon because look I have no demon parts anymore and I remember everything now. So who was it then?"

"No, it wasn't the real Zenon that was an imposter of the overlord. It was a powerful demon but had no name, he try to get back at Zenon for his defeat." He looked at Rozalin again. "The real overlord Zenon is Rozalin."

His mother's eyes shot up with even more confusion but with a surprise twist to them. She started to think for a little bit and something a cured to her about the spell she used to find Zenon.

"That means that my ritual worked. She must be the real Zenon then. Well at least I know that I didn't screw up." She giggled.

Rozalin put her head down in shame. Her eyes became glossy ready to cry her heart out. She didn't want to be a all powerful overlord, she just wanted to have a normal demon life with nice things, a demon castle and…. She pondered about a family and the image of Adell popped into her head. Her heart was racing, it skipped a couple of beats, and a blushed formed across her face. The thought of Adell being with her was the most important thing to her but she could never admit it to him, she too stubborn to tell him and afraid of getting rejected if she came on to him this early. These feelings scared her a little but she allow them to surface inside her, she never knew that a demon or herself could have these feelings was it right? All of this happened ever since he made that promise to protect her and take her back to her father. He was so noble and trusting to her every step of the way, the blush on her face became even redder like a shining apple. Adell's mother looked at Rozalin with a smile.

"Well al be damn we have a God in our village" she said still with her loving smile.

Adell turned to Rozalin and remember what must be done to rid Zenon from her body and make her happy again. The nightmares of the overlord's past haunted her for the longest time during their journey he could sense it all this time. The blood lust, the blood shed, and carnage of the countless fight of the overlord can haunt even the most fearless of warriors.

"Mom, is there any way to expel Zenon from Rozalin and send the overlord to another netherworld? I don't feel like I can take on another battle." He was right, he was beaten up and bruised from the fight so was the rest of their team mates.

She pondered about any rituals that done such a thing. Then it hit her that she still had her book that she kept with all the rituals that her friend and herself performed when they were very young. She ran into their house to get it and told them to wait there until she finds it, she slammed the door and everyone did what they were told. Rozalin was still upset about her being Zenon and shut herself away from the group. Adell stared at her for a couple seconds and decided to comfort, he walked to her and lifted her head like before and she just looked into his sapphire eyes making her emotion surface once again. Her mind became cloudy and her body felt light as a feather, she was wondering how he could do that just by looking at her. Adell smiled at her and grabbed her hand in a gentlemen's way. Her mind race at the thought of him holding her hand like that, she felt like all her emotions would just spill out of her at once. She smiled at him with the deepest shade of red there is on her face. Adell saw this returned a blush to her. Yukimaru examined this and it reminded her when her brother helped her when she was still a ninja in training. The feeling was the same but not as much Adell's and Rozalin's. The thought of her brother caused her to remember that her brother is waiting at Snow Melody for her to return to rebuild their village and clan.

"Sir Adell and Miss Rozalin I'm sorry to spring this up on you so soon zam but I have to get going back to my village to prepare for its rebirth zam."Adell grinned so did Rozalin and waved good bye to Yukimaru.

"Don't be a stranger, come visit us again when you have a chance, we would like the company." He had a joyous look on his face.

"No problem zam I'll be back as soon as I can." She politely bowed and ran towards the dimensional gate. After that how ordeal Adell's mom was about to walk outside with the book in hand but something caught the corner that spiked all her attention. She glanced outside to find that Adell was holding Rozalin's hand. She then realized why Adell wanted to help out Rozalin so badly now. She laughed to herself knowing this and how fast her son is growing up. She proceeded to the front door but was pulled aside by her down syndrome looking husband.

"Uh…. honey are we going to tell Adell about his parents any time soon before well…we forget haha."

She almost forgot the whole reason she needed to talk to Adell. She was just so wrapped up about Hanako and Rozalin.

"Dear I….I… don't think its time to mention that to him just now. He just got out of a huge battle with a powerful demon and his worried sick about Rozalin right now, the last thing we needed to tell him about his real parents. I just don't want to fuck up his day even more."

"I understand dear we'll just tell him when he feels ready to know about his past."

They both nodded and she walked out the front door while he waited in the house. Everyone looked at her with the book in her arms waiting for her to open it. She looked at everyone a gave them all a death glare.

"Do you all mind? I hate it when people are staring at me it creeps me out" She had a sharp tongue to her voice when she said this.

Everyone shifted their attention to something else around them except for Adell and Rozalin. A couple of the team mates walked away to avoid her wrath.

"Now that's much better, so now lets see what this book of surprises has for us to work with."

She threw the ritual book down in front of the summoning cauldron in the middle of the village. The book was dusty, had cobwebs all over it, and it looked like it was part of the medieval ages. She opened the book and the dust and a few moths flew out of it. The pages in the book looked like they could go on forever. Everyone gathered around the massive book and their eyes widened. The text was so small, the rituals and spells were unreal, the ingredients were beyond rare, and creatures that are long since gone. Adell and the others sighed to see how long the book was. They decided to find another way get Zenon out of Rozalin's body. They put off the book and brain stormed for a while. It would take too damn long to find the spell fix this mess. Then something clicked in Adell's head that caused him to forget the book for the moment.

"Mom, I almost forgot. Overlord Zenon is still bonded to me by the summoning ritual from before. So how the hells are we suppose to break the bond without me dying?" he had a little worry in his voice.

Rozalin was also worried about this problem because now that her seal is gone and nothing is restraining Zenon from coming back, it's just a matter of time. But Adell's mother just smiled and looked towards her son.

"Adell honey, can you go get my flute that I summoned the overlord with"

"Uh…ok" he had an awkward expression on him.

He went into the house and started to search the whole house to find the flute. After he disappeared into the house his mother walked over to Rozalin with a cunning smiling with a curious look to it. She grabbed Rozalin's arm and dragged her to the side of the house to have a private conversation.

"What is the meaning of this unhand me this once." she demanded.

"I want to talk to you about Adell." Rozalin blushed by just the sound of his name. The thought about them just makes her knees weak and her heart race.

"Wha…wha… what about him?" bushing even more.

"I have to know something that is important to me……do you like my son?" The question shook her up it was laid on her so fast and unknowingly.

"Well I…um….I…" what was she suppose to say that she loves him with every fiber of her being and want to spend the rest of her life with him or lie to her and she tells Adell every word and risk loosing him because she don't want to be embarrassed from her feelings. Adell's mom was tapping her foot waiting for an answer from her impatiently.

"Oh Rozalin I'm waiting." giggling to herself.

Now she was shaking and her blushed covered her whole body. She quickly looked down at the grounds trying to hide all of her feelings that resurfacing, she seem like she was doing this a lot and she didn't know how to control them. She shifted her feet around; she never knew that she could act this way even for a demon. She didn't know what to think, but she knew what she was felt was very real. She decided to her to get it off her chest.

"I…I..do…I like your son very much, so much to say that I have more than just a friendship feeling for him. But please don't tell him just yet I want to wait until I'm ready to tell him myself."

"Aha I knew it, but don't worry your secret is safe with me."

They both smiled and went back to the front of the house to wait for Adell to come out with the flute.

What do you think about it huh? Please give me a review to tell me how I did and once again sorry if you don't like this chapter I just wanted to be straight forward with this one. And don't worry the lemons will come soon for you lemon lovers I'm in the process of the third chapter as I speak just hold on tight.


	3. Chapter 3

To those who were waiting for the first lemon your wait is over. This is my first lemon ever so don't be surprised if it's not good but it's your opinion. Like before the more reviews I get, the faster the chapters I post up. I thank you for the only person that has been reviewing my story so far, Kasuchi, Koichi. But I thank those you have added my story to their favorites and alerts also. Do to the sexual content viewers under the age of 18 are discouraged to read and if you ignore this warning that means you are just a sick ass pervert. But aren't we all in some way.

Chapter 3

I'll Show You My Love Tonight

Adell was still searching for the summoning flute that his mother used to summon Overlord Zenon. But when he started his search for the blasted flute in the house he couldn't help but curse at the mess in the house. He sighed knowing why the house was such a way, since his parents were demons they didn't care about hygiene or cleanliness, for Pete sake his dad didn't even know how to brush his own damn teeth. He decided to look up stairs in the study first but with no prevail, the place was covered in papers and books they used to find spells, potions, and summon rituals to find Zenon during the journey. He gave up looking upstairs so he went to the messy living room, it was some what neater but had pillows and covers scattered around every where. He searched the sofa and found it lodged in between the cushions, with relief washing over him he ran outside to hand the flute to his mother. With the flute in hand he gave it up to his mother with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Why do you need your summoning flute mom? Do you know a spell to release the bond?"

She looked towards him and wore a sly smile. "You will see soon enough sweetie just be patient for a couple of minutes ok."

Adell nodded his head and gave a smile back. The sound of her voice and when he was called sweetie reminded him when he first came here to stay with them.

*Flashback*

He was very young at the time when he first read the letter from his real parents saying that they will returned. He would come home disappointed with dirt all over him from the long dusty roads and tear trails on his face everyday, but every time he came home his foster mother would be there waiting for his return. He would run to her a wrap his entire body around her and cry his heart out, she would also embrace him and wipe any tears or dirt away from his face and kiss him on the forehead saying these kind words that would clam his heart break from his parents broken promise.

"Don't worry Adell we are here for you always. We'll never leave you; you're our son and my sweetie pie ok."

He smiled at the loving memory of the past; his mother realized what he was doing a snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Earth to Adell are you ready to get this over with or not?"

He snapped out of his day dreaming daze and focused on his mother. Adell gave her a go on gesture so she could start; she put the flute to her lips. A gold and purple aura surrounded her entire being, the sky turned black as night and the ground shook wildly. She blew into the ancient flute that played a familiar melody that Adell knew from the summoning of the overlord, then she shifted her fingers to change the tune. It was still so familiar, but it was in a different tone as if she was playing it backwards. As soon as the tune ended a light came from both Adell's and Rozalin's chests and the light shattered into bits of dust. Adell was relieved that the accursed bond was broken and free of the summoning terms of the insane overlord, but curious about how she done that.

"What in the world did you do? I thought that I had to end my life to cancel the bond." he cocked his brow.

"Ho, ho, ho I just played the summoning melody and reversed it. Oh about the ending your life thing I lied." she giggled and had a crooked smirk.

Adell's and Rozalin's jaws dropped and all the color of their bodies flushed out of them. They point their finger and shouted at the same time at his smirking mother.

"You're a psychotic fucking bitch you know that." Adell and Rozalin shouted simultaneously.

She put her hands on her hips and shouted right back at them at the same force but with a little more of a playful attitude.

"Well excuse me for being a demon for the last fifteen year. It kind of rubs off you and how else was I suppose to get you to agree to let little Rozy there to come with you?"

They brushed her attitude aside at the thought that she was right about what she said and they kind of thank her that too in secret of course, if it wasn't for her they wouldn't have met or even associate with each other. But they still grid their teeth and growled to themselves out of frustration with Adell's mom's little white lie. It was getting late and the battle final took its toll of Adell's body, he was struggling just to stand plus he more banged up than any of the others. Rozalin took notice to his actions and let him lean on her shoulder.

"Adell I think you should lay down you pretty missed up from the battle we had."

"I'm ok I just need to sit down. What about you? You're pretty scarred up too."

He was right as well; she was bruised and scratched up also. They decided to help one another into the house and up stairs. They headed to Rozalin's room since it was the furthest away from the stair and it would be more difficult if she attempted to walk by herself. Adell helped her into her bed and tucked her in. She was blushing by every touch he gave her by tucking her in, she also pondered about if it was the right time to tell him about her harbored feelings. She gulped some of her stubbornness and pride to say want needed to be said so she can get off her chest.

"A-A-Adell can you stay here for a couple of minute? I would like to talk to you." she sounded if she was going to cry.

"Hmm what is it Rozalin is something wrong?" His voice sounded so concerned about her.

Sweat was pouring down her head and face from her nervous thought that he won't accept her love for him. Her courage started to fade but she had to get this out or she would never be able to face him again.

"Can I ask you something? How…do…you…feel...about…me?"

Adell was caught off guard by the question; he didn't know what to say. He had the same fear that she didn't have the same affections he did for her. Rozalin put a sadden look into her eyes.

"Please tell me the truth too. I want to know."

"Well how should I put this?" asking himself his own question. He took a seat on the side of her bed and gazed deeply into her ruby eyes once more. A fiery pit of passion and desire for one another erupted from their hearts, but did nothing but stare into each others eyes. Adell's mother and father were coming up stairs to tell everyone good night and everyone could take a shower in the morning because there were no fresh towels. Rozalin's door was slightly cracked enough for some to see what was going on inside. They both approached to her door, but they saw Adell and Rozalin just staring at each other, they decided to not disturb them and they simply watched through the crack to see what was going on. Adell grabbed both of Rozalin's hands and raised them in front of him.

"Rozalin, I'm not going to lie to you ever. I have really strong feelings for you, enough to say that I just want to be more than just friends."

Rozalin's eyes broke contact with Adell's and she started to blush. Now she wanted to see if it was just more than that.

"So what does that mean? What kind of-"

Before she could finish her sentence he leaned over and kissed her deeply with his smooth lips. His parents peaking through the door saw this and smiled, his mom giggled a bit and said to herself. "You get her Adell." She turned to her loving husband and he quickly smiled also. "That's our boy hahaha." they both closed the door quietly. Rozalin was amazed by his sudden action and kissed him as deeply as he was doing. Adell stopped for a moment to say what he wanted to say for a long time since they rescued his brother and sister.

"Rozalin, I…I love you."

Those words she so longed for him to say finally surfaced. Tears formed from the corner of her eyes with happiness, she embraced him in her arms and let her emotions take over.

"Adell, you don't realize how happy you made me just now." She sobbed into his shoulder.

Adell allowed her to let her emotions set free until so was satisfied. When she stopped crying he lends back and kissed her on the nab of her neck. She moaned a little bit by how sensitive that spot was. Adell heard her and wigged out so to speak wondering what happened.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Did I do something wrong?

She turned a deep red and looked at his composer. "No-no you didn't do anything wrong it's just that when you kissed my neck it sort of turned me on. She sounded out of breath. Her face quickly changed toward Adell and gave him a sexual but devilish look.

"I guess I just have to get you back now." she had a sexual tone to her words also.

Adell gulped and wonder of what did she mean about that? Before he could think about it she pounced on him and held his wrist down. This shocked him so much he didn't dare to stop her because he was afraid of what she might do if he resisted. She slowly started by kissing his neck by tender peaks, then she nibbled a little bit to cause him to shake a bit and sucked his neck enough to cause a little hicky. The feeling of her doing this do him was enticing him and a huge bulge begun to form in his pants. Rozalin was still teasing him, but felt him trying to contain himself. She quickly stopped and looked down at his crotch to find that Adell was get a little too excited; she felt that they were even now, but her body and soul were telling her that she wanted more than that. Adell looked at as if he was tortured to death and tried to stop his erection from popping up, he did want to seem like a nasty pervert. Then Rozalin did the unthinkable she started to let down her dress sleeves to expose her beautiful radiant skin, she stared at Adell's sapphire eyes again to see if this is what she truly wanted. Her heart was beating so fast as was Adell's and their bodies warmed each others; it was as if she was in a dream land of some sort. Adell blushed and turned slightly from embarrassment.

"Is this what you truly want?"Adell curiously asked. Rozalin kissed his soft lips to reassure him.

"Yes, it is. You're every thing to me Adell and I want to show it."

She lifted up his shirt to reveal his hard abs and solid chest, and traced his muscle linings. Adell laid himself down to let Rozalin do want she wanted to his body. She laid both of her hands on his chest and deeply massage and squeeze, it was now turning them both on at the same time so Adell help her slip her dress off to show her black strapless bra and a black tong. Rozalin never would tell anyone that she wore those types of garments because words tend to slip out of demons, but she just blushed and sat on top Adell and started to kiss his body. By every touch and kiss they make they fell deeper into their love for each other and their lust. Adell had enough of the gentle foreplay; he rose up and undid her bra to show her perky double D breasts. Adell grabbed both of them and started squeezing gently and slow and then fiddled with her stiff nipples, she moaned loudly and was dry humping him.

"Oh yes, that's it Adell I love it please give me more."

"As you wish my love."

He did want he was commanded, he put her nipple into his mouth and started to suck, nibble, and slash his tongue around it. This caused Rozalin to go nuts, she moaned even more and louder every time lucky they were the in the farthest room in the house so no one can hear them. Adell then picked her up and laid her down on the bed, now it was his turn to be on top. He kissed her ruby red lips and made his way down her sexy curvy young body until her got to crouch. When got down there he didn't realize how wet she was, she was practically soaked. Amazed by this his looked up at Rozalin and smiled still down were he is.

"I didn't know that you were this excited"

"You don't even know the half of it."

They both giggled and Adell proceeded to what he was doing. He pulled her tongs of by his teeth; her eye gleaned a bit about by how he done that and was thinking if he is good with his teeth how good is he with his tongue. Adell tossed them aside and head toward her dripping wet pussy. The aroma of it caught his attention; it was sweet and heavenly smell to it. Without wasting time by the smell he spread her slit apart and entered her tunnel with his warm tongue. Rozalin was bucking around of how much pleasure she was receiving, he continued eating her out and licking her clit.

"OH MY GOD ADELL, OH YEEEESSSS PLEASE A LITTLE MORE I'M ALMOST THERE."

When he heard that come from her mouth his heart was filled with joy and accomplishment. He went fast and fast by every moan she made to him, he felt his pants almost implode because of the sounds of her wonderful pleasure. Rozalin was near her climax, she grabbed Adell's head and tugged at his scarlet hair, he immediately got the hint and probed deeper and deeper into her tunnel until he hit her g-spot. When she felt her g-spot being pressed down on, she grabbed on to her bed sheet and screamed his name.

"A-ADELL I-I-I'M CUMMING"

A wave of warm, fuzzy, and tingling sensation wash through out her entire being, she was relaxed and enjoyed this new found ecstasy over come her. Adell slurped up as much of her cum as he could. Rozalin was breathing so deeply and focusing on her new found emotions the only thing so could say was "WOW". Adell laid back in the bed to rest his mouth after all the licking a sucking he was doing on her wet chasm. Rozalin crawl towards him slowly and sexual like a young stripper. She kissed his tender lips and just smiled.

"Did you believe that was done just like that huh?" she mustered still huffing and puffing for air.

"I hoped not." he giggled.

"Well good, now it's your turn and after that we can get to the main event."

She pushes Adell down flat on the bed and grabbed both his boxers and pants. She remembered seeing his bulge and it was pretty big, she still didn't know what to expect. She slowly pulled down his pants like opening a very important gift, her eyes jumped up in shock of what she saw. He was 9 inches in length and 2 inches in width, she did expect him to be this big. Adell saw he face and was puzzled of why she stopped.

"Are you ok Rozalin?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's just I didn't know how big you was until now and I don't know if I can handle you."

Adell lifted her chin to meet his face like he always does to cheer her up. "Don't worry I'll go easy on you." Rozalin smiled and continued. She grabbed his throbbing member and lightly stoked it. Precum was coming out of his tip like a fountain; she lathered the warm liquid all over his phallus. Adell tilted his head back to absorb all the pleasure being delivered by the one he loves.

"Man Rozalin you're really good at this."

"If you think this is amazing wait until I do this."

She quickly lends down and wrapped her big voluptuous breasts around his hard cock stroking it and licked the top of his head. She was right the feeling put Adell in a state of mind only fixating on the hot burning pleasure and bliss. Then something crossed his mind.

"Rozalin, is this your first time?"

Rozalin stopped and stared at him with a confused glare. "Yes, why do you ask that?"

"Well… I was wondering… how do you know how to do all this to me?"

She giggled a bit and just closed her eyes half way. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Rozalin I trust you, so don't say that I won't. Go on please tell me."

She felt her heat relax at the word trust. Like she said before trust is a beautiful word and it caused her to be more open.

"Ok… I kind of researched it all in my text books; this is my first time trying all this."

Adell smiled and deeply kissed her to calm her down. "That's all I needed to know. I love you.

She smiled back at him with tears wielded in her eyes at his words.

"I love you too."

Rozalin grabbed his still hard member and sexual smiled back at him.

"Let's get back to business shall we."

Adell nodded and lend back again to let Rozalin get back to what she was doing. She stroked his hard cock with her tits over and over again while sucking him. More and more precum shot from his hot throbbing member, she slurped it down, every drop that came out. He cringed his teeth more and more and made a short growling sound. Rozalin was surprised of the sound it sounded as if he was a demon at heart and made her go faster. Adell was trying his best not to moan and groan all too much to so no one can hear him, but Rozalin kept fastening her pace and took his whole cock into her mouth.

"I'm real close just a bit more."

After those words she deep throat as much as she could. Adell tighten his fist and grabbed her hair and helped her bob up and down the way he likes it.

"I'M AT MY LIMIT I'M C-C-CUMMING."

He let his white creamy seed into her mouth like an eruption. She gulped every bit of his seed down, the warm liquid warm her body and soul on its way down her stomach. Adell panting hugged her and kissed her neck sexually and laid her down. She liked how he would take control of her like that. He spread her legs and rubbed her clit, she moaned and started pinch her own nipples. Adell slyly came to her ear and nibbled on it a little then whispered to her.

"So are you ready for round two?"

"Yes, have your way with me do anything you like to me. I'm all yours."

His heart raced when Rozalin admitted that she was all his. He grabbed his dick and rubbed it up in down her slit to tease her for a bit and to get a feeling of her super wet pussy. Rozalin bit her lower lip and reframed from just shoving his cock into her.

"Oh…*huff*…A- Adell…*huff*… why do you tease me so much."

Adell saw how much she wanted him to be inside her and quit his teasing. Rozalin then grasped her bed sheet once more to prepare for Adell's entry for the first time.

"This is going to hurt for a second are you going to be ok about that?"

"Yes, just hurry up and fuck me." She demanded

Adell gradually slid his long hard dick into wet pussy slowly. She felt every throb and the heat of his cock inside her. She gasped from the pain when she felt her barrier break for the first time. Blood poured out slightly onto Adell's penis; he stopped for a moment to let Rozalin adjust from the pain before he proceeded.

"Are you alright sweetie?"

"Yes I'm fine please continue."

Adell slowly started his motion, Rozalin let out small whimpers and load moans out by every hump and trust into her tight, hot pussy. He fastens the pace when she would scream with pleasure and passion. Their love and lust grew by the second, and their bodies felt as if they were finally one. Adell was starting to feel his climax coming up again so did Rozalin, Adell lifted her off the bed and fucked her in the air. Rozalin warped her arms around his back, and they gave each other their final shouts.

"A-A-ADELLLLLL."

"ROZALIN."

Adell came all inside her and Rozalin came all over him, he was cover from the waist down in her juices. Adell laid her back on the bed and he laid in front of her staring into her ruby eyes and Rozalin stared into his sapphire eyes. They both smiled at each other and kissed each other deeply.

"Did you have a fun time there honey?" Adell giggled.

"You already know the answer to that question." Rozalin laughed.

Adell offered her a loving hug and she accepted it, he kissed her once more before he pulled a cover over top of them.

"I love you so much Rozalin."

"I love you too Adell more than you will ever know."

They embraced one another and fell fast asleep with each other in there arms.

So how was the first lemon? I hoped you like it but if you didn't just tell me some part in which I can improve. But seriously I hope you liked it and sorry it took so long to post and it's a long chapter. PLEASE REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry it took me so long to update this chapter, I've have some personal things to take care of. But severely apologize for the wait but at least it's up now. Please review!!!

Chapter 4

The Overlord's Secret

Meanwhile, back at an oh so familiar netherworld and creepy black castle; Etna and Hanako pass through the castle's dimensional and stared into the darken entrance. Etna giggled.

"Good, it looks like everyone is asleep. Now Hanako I need you to be real quiet so no one will hear us." She whispered. Hanako cocked her head to the side at why she must do such a thing.

"Why? Aren't we welcome here?"

"Of course we are silly, it's just if the prince finds out I brung someone else into the castle he automatically assumes that I have a new vassal for him to order around or hired an assassin to kill him so I can take the throne. (But I've already tried that)" Etna sighed and tilted her head down at the ground and slumped her body also. Then she continued her rant.

"Then he would force me to clean the entire castle with a toothbrush or send me on a pointless mission to slay an opposing demon that would want to try to attack the castle for the throne."

"Man that sounds like a pain in the ass." Hanako stated.

Etna gave her a weak sarcastic smile and laugh."Ha-ha you can say that again. Well any way lets head to Flonne's room and see what she is up to, I know she not asleep she never is anymore." After their little conversation they tip toed the long dark hallways and stairways. Then they came across they throne room where Laharl's room is and saw his light was on, It caught Etna's attention and stop Hanako and whispered in her ear.

"Hanako you stay here for a moment I'm going to check something out by the prince's room, stay hidden in the shadows so no one can find you ok."

"Gotchya I'll stay here." Hanako replied.

Etna nodded at Hanako's obedience and made her way to Laharl's room. She lended up against the all and slowly made her way to the prince's room. The door was cracked enough to see and hear what was going on inside, Laharl was pacing back and fourth with odd and anger look set on his face and mumbling to himself and all this attention and thoughts were completely focused on himself. Etna decided that it was safe to peak through the door and listen to his conversation to himself.

"URGHHHHH!!!!! Why? Why can't I get her out of my head? This feeling in my chest why can't I get rid of it? It's making me sick." Laharl screamed. Etna cringed at his voice for a quick second but started spying again; she started to ponder to herself.

"What's with him? His been acting strange ever sense we saved Flonne and she been turned into a demon. And who is stuck in his head? This is confusing. Oh well let see what else is going on." Laharl jumped on his bed and laid down staring up at the ceiling with a distressed look.

"What does this all mean? Should I just tell her how I feel, oh what am I talking about, overlords and demons are suppose to be evil, ruthless, brutal, and heartless. What going on with me?" All what Laharl said to himself struck Etna's curiosity and whispered a little.

"So the prince has a little crush or something like that. Oh how cute." She cutely teased. Laharl's ear twitched and quickly rose up from his coffin like bed with an overlord's wrath at the ready and yelled out in to the hallway.

"Who's there?"

Etna squeaked a little bit a retreated back into the darkness of the hall. Laharl ran out his room with his overlord's wrath still in his hand searching for the source of the voice he heard outside his room.

"I know you're out there now SHOW YOURSELF!!!! If you don't then going to be sorry that you ever decided to set foot in Overlord Laharl's castle." Etna was pouring with sweat trying to not make a sound, she forgot that the prince had impeccable hearing. Laharl keep searching but couldn't find the source, he got fed up with looking and retired back to his room but before he shut his door he made one final threat.

"YOUR DEAD WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU HEAR THAT THERE GOING TO BE HELL TO PAY."

Laharl slammed his door and Etna waited to hear him lock it. She put her hand over her chest; her heart was racing as if it was pumping 1000 beats per second. She slid down the cold hard cement wall and gasping for air.

"Man that was to close for comfort."

She wiped the sweat off her fore head and brow and made her way back to Hanako. She had her arms folded waiting for some news.

"So, did you find out anything juicy to talk about?"

"Well a little bit but not enough to give you a full on sight of what's going on, but I can use a little info for torture for the prince." Etna evilly snickered.

"That's awesome Etna your one smart demon."

"Tell me something I don't know kiddo but lets head to Flonne's room before that air head falls asleep."

"I'm ready when you are."

They both grinned and sneaked pass through a couple more hallways until they came across a pink and reddish door with anime stickers and hearts painted all around it. Etna face twitched and turned to slight blue color.

"What has this dingy angel done to this room while I was gone?"

She knocked on the door to she if Flonne was in there. (While most of the time she watching action anime DVDs and reenacting them).

*Knock, knock* "Flonne are you in there?" Etna didn't hear anything. She put her ear against the door to see if she can hear anything or a sound from Flonne. Etna knocked on the door again.

*Knock, knock*

Hanako pressed her ear to the door also, but like before not a sound to be heard. Hanako shot a quick quirky look at Etna while Etna was still listening.

"Etna, maybe she ain't in there, maybe she is…"

"SSSSSSSSH I heard something." Etna quickly cut off Hanako. Both of them fell silent; soft whimpers and cries illuminated through the door. Etna heard the cries and grabbed the door knob but as soon as she touched it the door automatically open on its own. Etna and Hanako stared at each other for as moment, they both had a bad feeling about this. They ignored their gut feeling and proceeded anyway, the room was dark and the only light was from the full moon outside coming in from the window. The cries were getting louder by each step they took into the lovey dovey invested room. Etna took lead and headed forward towards Flonne's bed. There she laid the love preaching angel, she was curled up and crying her eyes out.

*Sniff, sniff* "Why? Why doesn't he just tell me? Why doesn't Lah-"Flonne sensed that someone was watching her, she opened one of her eyes and saw Etna and Hanako stand over her with awkward faces.

"Oh, Miss Etna you back." Flonne jumped up returning back to usual perky self.

"What was that all about Flonne?" Etna questioned.

"What I'm just happy to see that your back, is there a problem with that?

"No, not that you ditsy angel. You know you're still dense as ever even as a demon."

*Sniff* "That was cold Miss Etna." Flonne pouted.

"What did you expect from a bad ass beauty queen like me?"

"You do make a point." Flonne shifted her attention to Hanako. "And who do we have here?"

"I'm Hanako, I'm Etna's new apprentice and one of these days become a sexy and powerful demon lord just like her." The energy from her words made Etna proud that Hanako was her apprentice. Flonne got excited.

"I want a apprentice too, no fair." Etna grinned but then she noticed the tear trial marks on her face and remembered what she was going to ask.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way can you tell me why you were crying?"

Flonne put her head down and had a dreadful expression on her face. "Etna promise me that you won't say anything for what I'm about to tell you and I mean it." Etna crossed her arms with a shocked face, this had to be good.

"Fine, I'll promise as long as this is important story." Etna and Hanako got on Flonne's bed and sat down. Flonne prepared for her story.

"You know how Laharl has been acting weird lately right."

"Yeah what about it?" Etna impatiently lead on.

"Ok, you see it's like this…"

*Flashback*

Laharl and Flonne was watching the new netherworld episode 666 of Overlords vs. Humans in the throne room when a scouter prinny entered with disturbing news.

"Uh, prince dood."

"Not now prinny we are watching TV go do something useful like stealing from the other demons in the area."

"But prince more of your vassals left the castle."

"WHAT, how many this time?"

"I think ten dood."

"YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME." Laharl rose up and pulled his sword out from his enchanted scarf and started to hack, slash, slice, dice, and cut through everything in sight of the throne room. Flonne hid behind a pillar while he was demolishing the place. With everything destroyed and in ruins he put his sword back into his scarf and just stood in the middle of the scared room breathing heavily. The scouter prinny was terrified at Laharl's actions of his scouring hot fury the prinny just balled up in the fetal position. Laharl gave the poor prinny a intimidating glare.

"Prinny clean this up and fix this room right NOW!!!" Laharl commanded.

"But, dood I…um…"

"GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR AND DO IT!!!"

"AYE, AYE dood." The prinny cowardly said. The prinny swiftly started to pick the scattered remains of the use to be throne room. Laharl started to stomp to his room but stopped by Flonne.

"Where are you going Laharl?"

"None of your damn business, I just…just need some time to think that's all." Laharl clamed down. He made it to his room and locked the door. Flonne was surprised that Laharl calmed himself when he talked to her, she respected his wishes an let him be, so she waited for him in the throne room for him to come out so she can ask him what happened. In Laharl's room he threw himself in his coffin like bed face first into his pillow and mumbled to himself trying to get his frustrated mind off the thought of his disloyal vassals. Then Laharl fell into a deep sleep after all his anger vanished, he started to dream when he was young and he was his fathers lap talking to him. He remembered where his father left off.

"But one day Laharl I won't be here and I need you to take the throne." Laharl smirked and just laughed.

"Because I'll be the one to take down."

King Krichevskoy laughed and gave a warm father like smile. "We'll see about that my son, but also you must know this. To be a great and successful overlord you must have power of course but also have faith and love in you vassals. In the future you may find that special someone that you will rule with and start a family."Laharl just made a sour face at the Kings words of love and the quote on quote "special someone".

"Stop it, dad just stop it your going to make me sick." When Laharl uttered those words the queen walked in with her arms crossed tapping her right foot in the doorway of the study.

"So my little boy doesn't like the thought of love huh?" Laharl went pale as a ghost, king Krichevskoy put Laharl back down on the floor and chuckled, he knew what was about to happen so did Laharl. His mother impatiently waited for an answer.

"Mom I…I… didn't mean it. Laharl nervously said.

"I'm not convinced."

The queen calmed down and grabbed the demon prince's wrist and started to drag Laharl her room to lecture about love.

"NOOOOOO, stop please, MOM!!!" Laharl tried to pull away but just couldn't, but something was telling him to stay and listen to what she had to say. With all the struggling and dragging they finally made it to the queen's room. Laharl entered first and sat on the queen's bed already preparing for her long lecture; the queen locked the door and sat next to Laharl in a graceful manner. Then suddenly a light surrounded Laharl and changed him into his original age, he was baffled.

"What the hell is going on here?"

His mother looked at him and just gave him a loving smile. "You have turn into a fine young overlord, but I sense that you are holding something back from me, what is it?" Laharl was in shock.

"How did she know that I was holding something back?" He thought to himself.

Laharl clutched his chest over his heart and put on a grim face. His mother carefully examined his face, she got an answer.

"I see, you have feelings for someone. Who is it?" Laharl got angry and shouted.

"Are you out of your mind, I don't have feelings for that stupid angel, OOPS." Laharl realized what he just said and quickly covered up his mouth. His mother laughed.

"Oh so it's the angel you sacrificed your life for, I had a feeling about that."

"Wha-What how did you know that?"

"Hahaha if you want to know why don't you visit me so you can find out, see the Seraph first." The queen started to disappeared.

"What, wait mom. What do you mean?"

Before Laharl knew it everything around him started to blackout and vanished before his very eyes. Laharl awoke in a cold sweat panting. He remembered the last words his mother said to him in his dream.

"Go see the Seraph first."

Laharl closed his hand and balled it into a fist.

"Alright mom I'll see you soon."

Know this isn't the best chapter but cut me some slack, I had a bad case of writers block and couldn't focus. But I hope you like it any way and once again sorry for the wait. Please wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait I've been thinking a lot about my story and I'm coming up with some great ideas and ideas from my fellow fan fiction buddies. The ideas keep coming and it's just been hard on me the process them into different chapters. I'm trying to make this story at least 30 or more chapters but its taking longer than I thought. Once again I'm sorry for the wait. Please REVIEW!!! LOL.

Chapter 5

The Confrontation 

Without any hesitation, Laharl started to prepare himself for his journey to Celestia. With all his preparations he was doing he stopped to think about this a little more before he fully got ready to leave.

"Wait a minute, what if this is a trap by the Seraph himself? Trying to make me fall for one of his heavenly lectures or love speeches like Flonne. Well I'll show him."

Laharl armed himself with a few healing potions and his sword just in case this happens so he can make a promising threat. He stocked up for what he need and proceeded out his room. Flonne was still waiting for him to come out to have a talk with him from before, she waited for a little while from before and had her ear pressed to the door the entire time Laharl was asleep to hear what he was doing in there. She heard footsteps coming but before she could move the door flew open and smacked her square in the face. Laharl stepped out from his room looking around for Flonne remembering that she was waiting from him in his throne room.

"Flonne, Flonne. Where can that dunce of angel be?"

His bedroom door squeaked behind him to reveal Flonne with a knockout expression and a red mark across her face. Laharl impatiently tapped his foot waiting for her to say what she wanted to speak to him about.

"Flonne quit your stalling and say what you have to say. I have an important matter to attend to."Flonne caught attention of his words and shook her head to snap out of her daze.

"Where are you going?"

"It's none of you damn business. Now say what you going to say to me before I change my mind and leave." Flonne stared at him and gave a serious but concerning look to his face.

"Laharl ever since we got back from Celestia you've been acting strange towards me and everyone around you. You become colder and more shut out than you use to be when I first got here. What is wrong?

Laharl stood still without making a single sound his eyes covered by the shadows of his face and fist clamped tightly.

"That also is none of you damn business. Why do you care so much? I'm an overlord I'm suppose to be this way. If you don't have an iron grip to your vassals and you show emotional weaknesses then you can say good bye to you sorry ass when you are attacked by opposing demons for your throne. I will never do those same mistakes as my old man did."

"Those are not mistakes those are feelings that make and overlord and overlord."

Laharl immediately went berserk at her words.

"YOU, YOU DON"T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT BEING AN OVERLORD SO DON'T TRY TO LECTURE ME ON WHAT AN OVERLORD HAS TO HAVE TO BE ONE." Laharl said repulsive like.

Flonne just stared at him; his voice did faze her at any means. She stood her ground and just took his words as him just being right all the time like he normally acts like. She looked down at the ground with a frown on her face.

"I may not know what its like to be an overlord but the way I hear things about your father around the castle he was well respected by everyone and a great overlord. He loved and cherished every one of his vassals the same way as he did as his family. There is no one in this castle has anything evil or bad to say about except for you."

"Tch… and I'm suppose to care why? Laharl said heartlessly.

"Because I respect a person that is like that."

"What?"

Laharl just had his jaw wide open in disbelief of what Flonne just said. Laharl started to think about her words for a moment and started to feel a little guiltily for his actions towards her. He tuned around face the opposite direction of Flonne and started to make his leave. Flonne grabbed his armed to stop him.

"Where are you going?" She said in a concerning voice.

"I told you twice already do I really have to say it again?"

"No." Flonne said in a pouty face.

Laharl looked at her; his eyes seemed gentler and clam and also noticed the giant mark across her face. Even more guilt washed over him; then Laharl did the unthinkable.

"I'm…..I'm s-s-s-sss-sorry." he mumbled under his breath so only the two of them can here him.

"You, your what?" Flonne said in astonishment.

"You heard what I said and if you didn't oh well it's not my problem. I'm leaving for a while and won't be back for some time so try not to destroy the castle when I'm gone."

"I'm coming with you." Flonne demanded.

"The hell you are. I'm going by myself I don't need any company, especially not from and air head like where I'm going."

"Fine but I still want to talk to you when you get back."

"Whatever. I'm off."

Laharl made his way to the dimensional gatekeeper. He took severely deep breathes to shake off his nerves and trembling muscles. He was ready for his departure and his soon to be encounter.

"Dimensional gatekeeper take me to Celestia."

The gatekeeper did what she was told and opened a mystical portal connecting from the castle to Celestia but before he entered he gave the gatekeeper a very crucial and disturbing look before he spoke.

"Make sure that no one follows me or so help me that your head is going to be my new center mantel piece got it?" Laharl said with his fist punching into his palm of his other hand.

"I understand your highness."Laharl nodded of his approval towards her and made his departure to the heavenly world of Celestia.

Meanwhile Flonne stood in the throne room still baffled by Laharl's apology. She paced the room waiting for Laharl's return and wondering what has got into him but do to the fact they had an argument and still hyped up she couldn't wait anymore. She ran full throttle to the gatekeeper while knocking down a few servants in her way. When she approached the gatekeeper, she was kicked back eating a hot bowl of ramen watching a netherworld game show just yelling at the contestants for every little mistake they made.

"Come on people; for fucking sake what is a horse wiener damn it. Everyone knows that is the most effective way to slay any demon, well everyone in the netherworld except one." The gatekeeper just augured and augured with the netherworld version of jeopardy. Flonne just had a huge sweat drop on the back of head just thinking to herself.

"Do all gatekeepers do this when they are waiting for the people to come back?"

The gatekeeper still in a rage didn't notice that Flonne was right beside her the entire time still making insults at the television.

"Man even that air head of an angel could answer these childish questions."

"Um excuse me." Flonne said in a hateful but yet graceful manner.

The gatekeeper turned around and saw Flonne right next to her staring her right in the face. She wigged out and flew out of her chair and the bowl of ramen fell on top her head scolding her scalp. She rose up running up the room screaming to the top of her lungs.

"OH FLAMING PUS BALLS OF HELL!!!"

Still running around, Flonne decided to take a base of action even if she didn't want to after her comment and plus it was just absolutely hilarious sight to her but she scanned the room and found a mopping bucket full of dirty water(unfortunately hahaha) and threw in on top of her blazing hot head. A sigh of relief escaped from the keeper's mouth.

"Gasp….gasp… t-t-t-thank you Flonne."

"No problem but I have a favor to ask of you."

"Sure what is it?"

"Can you tell me where Laharl went?"

"Sorry Flonne no can do. If I do that then…." The gatekeeper held her throat gulping her fears of Laharl.

"What? Why not?" Flonne said angrily. The she realized what the gatekeeper what doing and got the hint.

"Man that Laharl can be jerk sometimes."

"Yeah you can say that again."

Flonne started to think of what to do to get pass this little situation. Then a prinny caught her attention, the prinny just doing its daily chores. Then a plan just lit up in her head, an evil grin appeared on her face. She ran behind the unsuspecting prinny and unhooked its money pouch and gave it to the gatekeeper.

"How about some HL for you troubles?" The gatekeeper's eyes glistened at the large amount of cash.

"Fine but don't mention me to Laharl when you get caught it will be your head not mine."

The prinny was outraged and started to throw a tantrum.

"Dood that's horrible not even master Etna took money from us. Some fallen angel you are dood."

Flonne turned around with fire in her eyes and knuckles cracking almost like the devil himself and Etna when she's pissed off. She's been taught well by the beauty queen. The prinny was terrified and almost shitting himself literally.

"I-I-I-I-It's a-a-a-all yours d-d-dood." The prinny frightfully said after scurrying off for his life.

"Ok now that taking care of can you tell me where Laharl is and take me there?"

"I guess so but remember what I said it's not my ass on the line when you get caught."

"Deal."

"Ok. I think his in Celestia but I don't know why."

"What? I wonder what he is doing there?"

"Like I said I have no clue but you can find out right now."

The gatekeeper opened the dimensional portal for Flonne and she entered. When she arrived she was in the middle of her favorite flower patch where she would talk to the Seraph. She looked around the horizon and spotted Laharl making his way the Seraphs private quarters. The Seraphs angelic aura shined in front of the blue haired overlord and formed into the Seraph himself smiling.

"My, my Laharl I never expect to see you by yourself here."

"Cut the crap Lamington you know why I'm here."

"Of course follow me."

The entered the ancient sanctuary into the private garden in which they first fought with the Seraph. Flonne was tip toeing behind them every step of the way. Flonne was thinking to herself of how stealthy she become.

"Wow I can't belief they don't know that I'm here, I must be a pretty good ninja nin, nin."

Laharl was getting impatient and frustrated taping his foot and growling under his breath. Lamington was just praising his flowers and sniffing them.

"Look I'm not here to look and smell flowers all freaking day you know what I want and why I'm here now tell me. Is it possible?"

"Of course it's possible, but I must ask you are you ready to see them."

"I'm ready as I'll ever be I guess." Laharl said in a bit of a stutter.

Lamington nodded to his answer and prepared for his spell to unlock the doors to the spirit world. The door was golden like heaven's doors and white as the purest pearl. The doors creaked open and golden light blasted through the door crack and slowly revealed to figures in the shadows of the light. When the light vanished the shadows disappeared as well to reveal to familiar figures. Laharl look absolutely stunned and tears of joy almost looked as if they would erupt from his face.

"Hello mom and dad."

So for the long, long wait I know it was hard but now I'm going to try to update every week or 2 weeks. I'm absolutely sorry that this just a filler too but hey even to greatest stories have fillers and plus I'm just wanted to be plan evil MUHAHAHAHAHA and blame my friend Narutohina56 for the idea. JK. Don't blame him. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Well this one of the fastest chapters I posted so far lol. And if you looked at the reviews, one of the reviewers gave away my secret of the 6th chapter (and I don't know how that person knew either without me telling them). Well I hope you enjoy it any way and please review. For all the reviewers that reviewed my story so far I thank you from the top and bottom of my heart (wow I got a little mushy there sorry) please continue with the reviews I love them and you too.

Chapter 6

Family Reunion

After Laharl greeted his parents he suddenly approached them. Lamington smiled turned to make his leave.

"Laharl, I'm going to go now to leave you to talk with them in private. I'll be back as soon as you are done."

Laharl didn't pay any mind to the Seraph's words; his attention was only focused on the two beings in front of him. Flonne behind a pillar was mind boggled at the sight, she has so many questions to ask but she knew the only way to find out the answers to her questions was to continue spying. Laharl could believe his eyes; he rubbed and wiped the sleep crust from his early nap plus pinched himself to make sure this wasn't a dream. They both looked the same way as he remembered them before they died. Both his mom and the ex-overlord (aka his dad) both giggled at his action. His mother came towards him and embraced him.

"I reassure you this is not a dream we are both here."Laharl's mom said while almost in tears.

"She's right my son this is all real."Krichevskoy pronounced.

His mother embrace him; he remember it so well, the warmth from it, the passion, and loving feeling to it. For the first time Laharl didn't feel as if he was going to empty his gut all over the place. Krichevskoy moved next to his wife and lend down to her ear.

"Remember why we came here my dear and why are son is here too." Krichevskoy whispered with a little enthusiasm in his voice. She nodded and released her son with a motherly smile across her young looking face. Laharl still stunned from all this but he had to have answer to his question for all this.

"How? How is this even possible? This is insane."

His parents faced each other with frowns on their faces but they soon disappeared knowing that this was no time to be depressed. Laharl's mother kissed Krichevskoy on the cheek and nudged him.

"I think you should tell him sweetheart."

Krichevskoy kissed her back for his answer with a little tint of a blush across both there faces. Laharl had no idea what he was going to say to him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ok Laharl we are here because, well because we have been watching you for a little while and came across a detailed feature to you. Laharl we can see that you are having a hard time with your vassals but that's not the man cause why we are here. Your mother and I both sense that you having trouble coxing with this new feeling you are harboring inside your heart."

"What are you talking about old man? I don't have and feeling inside my heart except for pure hatred and fury."

"No, Laharl I sense that you have feelings about something of someone and you are too afraid to admit that you do have these feelings?"

"I the mighty overlord Laharl doesn't fear anything. Besides why am I listening to a person that died by choking on their afternoon snack and on top that a demon that is in heaven? I thought all demons go to hell any way especially when they are the overlord."

Krichevskoy sighed. He knew he had much explaining to do but so little time. Flonne was just entirely confused and wondering what was Laharl holding back from everyone. She was so focused on Laharl she didn't notice that Lamington was right behind her. She saw a shadow forming from the light in front of her and turned around to find Lamington hovering over her with his angelic smile. Flonne jumped up ready to squeal but before she could make a sound Lamington covered her mouth lightly and put his finger in front of his lips to silence her. Flonne heart was pounding from shock and let out a deep breath to claim herself down.

"Seraph Lamington what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Flonne."

"I was just…just…just leaving."

But before Flonne could high tail it out of there, Lamington put his hand in her face to stop her.

"If you are curious about Laharl then continue watching. I can tell you that your going to be shocked for what Laharl is about to tell them."

"What? You already know? Then just tell me then, I can't have this must suspense it will drive me crazy."

Lamington just giggled. "Hahaha you just have to find out on your own. I have other important matters to attend to so I'll let you continue watching them." Lamington turned around and vanished in a white feather aura. Now Flonne was really aguish to find out Laharl's secret and continued her spying. Laharl felt as if he was thrown from the loop, he did have a clue what his father was going to do or say to him. Krichevskoy gathered his bearings to tell him the truth of all that happened.

"Laharl I didn't die from choking on my afternoon snack."

"What?"

"It was a cover up story that my enemies made up to seem that I died from unlikely scenario to lure you out by checking if the rumors were true so the demons that were after my throne would ambush you to steal the title of overlord away from the rightful heir."

Laharl just balled up his fist in anger for hearing the truth.

"Those conniving bastards will not make a fool out of me I rest assure that the will die by my hand and my hand only. Now tell me what was your really cause of dead then….dad?"

To hear Laharl actually call him dad for the first time and mean it made Krichevskoy swell up with happiness and joy inside him. He felt tears forming in his eyes but quickly regained his composer and continued his story.

"Well my son you know that I was at war with my title for many years against countless demons. They devised a plan to combine their forces and attack all at once. All my vassals and army were outnumbered and out matched; I alone had to face them. I defeated them but the battle took a great toll on my body and my wounds were far beyond from healing. I died from exhaustion to protect the only that mattered to me at the time and that was…you Laharl."

"I knew there was something Etna wasn't telling me about. But still how you here in heaven?"

"To tell you the truth I don't think Etna had an idea what happened to me and only heard the rumor of my death and the reason I'm in heaven is because I repented for my sins before I went to war for the feeling I might die; which my assumption was right and I done may good deeds to my family and vassals."

Laharl just done his signature laugh out of mockery. "So the ex-overlord had a soft spot that what got you killed, you should have of done anything and everything to defend your title and now its mine."

"That was my plan all along."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that I knew that I had to give away my title in short time and decided to give to you at an early age so you could rule longer and change the kingdom to an unstoppable royal family. But you need to change you attitude and feelings towards you vassals and more importantly your friends."

"I don't need to change anything about me and I certainly don't have friends."

Laharl's mother stepped in front of Krichevskoy and glared at Laharl; she knew that he was lying.

"I don't think you are telling the truth young man. What about the angel you said in your dream that you have feelings for?"

"MOOOOOOM that's between us." Laharl growled.

Flonne heard what was just said and had the brightest blush on her face know to man.

"L-L-L-Laharl l-l-l-likes me?" Flonne said shaking with shock. She knew she had to hear more.

Krichevskoy almost forgot the reason why there were here to begin with, to help Laharl with his new feelings. He smiled and looked at his loving wife.

"I think its time for the family talk."

"I think so too sweetheart." Laharl's mom calmly agreed.

"What do you mean family talk?" Laharl said with a confused and some what scared voice.

"Laharl have you ever heard the story of the birds and the bees?" Krichevskoy plainly asked.

"The birds and the what?"

"Ok maybe I need to take a different approach on this. Have you ever felt any urges with your body?"

"You mean when I'm around girls?"

"Yes, now we are getting some where. So what do you feel?"

"I feel as if my stomach is about to explode chucks all over the place."

Krichevskoy slapped his forehead at Laharl's answer. He knew what he meant.

"Not like that. Dear can you take over?"

"Gladly."

"I never have been this confused in my life. What's going on here?" Laharl asked.

"Laharl have you ever kissed a girl or even hugged one."

"No, why?"

"Have you ever wanted to or even more than that?"

"Well, sort of."

"Ok now let's talk about sex."

Krichevskoy, Laharl went blue in the face except for Flonne her blush just got redder and redder and feeling like she was going to faint.

"Uh honey I don't think you should be so straight forward like that."

"And why not? If we don't talk to him about this soon we might never ever have any grand kids."

Laharl just went from blue to white out of embarrassment and Flonne passed out with a blush so hot that you can say that it could melt anything that came in contact with her face.

"Uh Mom I know about sex already you could of just task if I knew about it."

"Well yeah your right son that would have been easier." Krichevskoy added.

"So are you going to tell her how you feel?" Laharl's mom asked.

"I-I-I-I don't know what to do. If I do tell her and everyone knew that we are, dare I say it together then I'll just be showing my weakness. Plus I don't think she likes me when I'm aggressive; if she was that would be a different story."

"So are going to or not?"

"I don't know mom I-I think I need some time to think and besides I can't help being aggressive its part of my demon nature and don't want to change that."

"I understand sweetie but you have answer soon because you may never know what will happen."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She might find someone else."

Laharl did think of that happening. He couldn't decide if he should or shouldn't. If he does tell her and they do get together he would be risking his evil title of being a bad ass around the castle or what happens if she says no."

"Urgh I need to think this over. What do you think I should do mom and dad?"

"Well you already know the answer to that my son." Krichevskoy giggled.

"I'm sorry sweetie but your father and I have to go."

"What? Why?"

"We have a limit to stay here outside heavens doors but don't worry you can visit us every 10 years ok."

"I understand." Laharl sadly said.

"Don't worry sweetie it will fly by like nothing remember I love you Laharl."

"You too mom." Laharl said still refusing to say love.

Laharl's mom embraced him and kissed him on the forehead and cheek with tears rolling down her face. Krichevskoy rubbed her back to try to calm her down; she didn't want to leave her son again. Krichevskoy faced Laharl in fatherly stance and stared into his son's red eyes and shook his hand. Laharl shook back and both give each other a tight squeeze almost like a rival's handshake. Krichevskoy finished and stepped back along with his wife waving good-bye to there son.

"We love you Laharl." The both said at the same time before disappearing into a heavenly light. Laharl waved back with sadness building inside but also happiness for seeing them again. Flonne still watching started to cry for Laharl's sake. Laharl started to head back to the front of Celestia but Lamington entered.

"So did you have a good confrontation?"

"None of you fucking business Lamington."

"I take that as a yes then." Lamington giggled before attending to his garden once again. Laharl made it the front to Celestia and call the gatekeeper to return to the castle and with Flonne close behind. She waited for a little bit before she called the gatekeeper to return also.

*Flashback end*

"So that what happened Miss Etna." Flonne said with depression in her voice.

Etna was absolutely speechless, her head felt as if it was going to blow into chunks.

"Are you ok Etna?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine this is just so hard to take in all at once. I think I'll just hit the hay and announce myself in the morning to the prince so can have time to process this all in my head. Come on Hanako."

"Alright."

Etna and Hanako left the fallen angel by herself to sulk. Flonne sat on the bed repeating what happened that day in her head. She tried to lay her head on her pillow to catch some sleep but to no avail. She tossed and turned and finally made up her mind.

"I'm going to talk to Laharl if he like or not."

Flonne jumped out of her bed and slammed her door behind. She made her way to Laharl's room and started to knock.

Sorry for another cliff hanger people I just had to. I'm hold a poll also on my profile so check it out and please vote and I'm not telling you what the poll question is. It's a surprise. Also please don't forget to review this chapter I greatly appreciate it thank you. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Well the poll on my profile page is coming to a conclusion and will be ending after the next chapter. So for the people who didn't vote or still debating on it please act now before its too late, remember the majority wins. Please don't forget to review either that always makes me happy when you guys do. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 7

A Familiar Foe Returns 

Flonne dashed through the darkness of the castle corridors with tears streaming from her face. With all the wondering and confusion of Laharl's emotions swirling inside her mind was making her stressed and upset. Flonne stopped in the middle of the last corridor leading to Laharl's chambers. She started to ponder of her actions, trying to come to a conclusion what's causing her to act this way.

"I don't know what has gotten into me. Ever since the whole thing in Celestia I've been more emotional than usual. Plus Laharl is all that I have been thinking about lately and my body… it wants to be next to his and not just that either… I think I'm in love with him too."

Flonne went into a cold silence. She clasped her hands together and pressed them to her chest. Her heart started racing with every thought and image of Laharl that played in her head. A light blush formed across her face but doubt suddenly started to fill her mind.

"Is it even right for a fallen angel and a demon overlord to be together?"

Flonne tensed up at the thought them not able to be together, she would rather die that be denied love. More tears ran down her face at the depressing thought but rather than sit around and thinking up scenarios Flonne wiped her face and made her way to the dark prince's bedroom. In Laharl's room he was pacing the room once again to plan out what is he going to do about his emotional crisis. Flonne ran to the door with sweat beating from her forehead.

*Knock, Knock* "Laharl are you awake?"

"Hmm who's there?"

"It's me Flonne."

"Go away I'm busy."

"Please Laharl it's really important. I have to talk to you."

"I'll talk to you in the morning now leave me be."

Flonne got frustrated and turned away to leave but a prinny making its night watch for intruders crossed her path. Then a diabolical plan popped into her lovey dovey mind with a devilish grin to add to her expression.

"Come here you."

"Oh hi miss… OH MY GOD!!! WHAT ARE DOING DOOD?"

"Hold still you going to make this more painful than what its going to be."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT DOOD?"

"See that door? You're going to help me open it by force."

"WA-WA-WAIT A MINTINUE DOOD WHAT ARE GOING TO-NO-NO-NO-DOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!"

Flonne threw the prinny straight into the dark prince's door. When the prinny made contact a gigantic explosion obliterated the wall along with the door. Laharl winced and slowly turned around. His whole front side of his room turned to ash, dust and ruble, Laharl's eyes looked as if they were about to come out of socket from shock.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOU MALFUCTION DAMNIT?"

"I'm sorry but when I said it was important I mean what I say."

"What is so damn important that you have to blow up half of my goddamn room?"

"It's about you Laharl?"

"What about me?"

"Do you-you…"

"Come on spit it out already before I get even more pissed."

"Do you have feelings for… someone?"

"What? I-I-I umm."

"Please Laharl I have to know."

Laharl was caught off by her question he didn't have anything to say. He wanted to tell her everything but did know her feelings towards him but he had to come up with something.

"Why do you need to know and what if I did? Why would any of that be your concern anyway?"

"Because I'll know if you're lying to me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Laharl I know what happened and were you went; I followed you the whole time. Laharl why can't you just say it?"

"I knew someone was following me, my ears never deceive me. But how did you get passed the gatekeeper?"

"Oh a little bribe does hurt anyone."

"Were did you get the money?"

"From a little dood like source."

"Wait a minute in short time you have disobeyed me, stole from a prinny, bribed a demon, spied on me, blow up half of my fucking room, and killed a prinny?"

The prinny rose from the depths of the ruble with a little shred of consciousness it had.

"I'm still alive doods."

"NOBODY CARES!!!" Laharl and Flonne both shouted.

"Dooooooooood." Those were the last words that came from the helpless prinny before passing out.

"Well anyway I can't lie so yes I did."

Laharl was just speechless of all Flonne's actions. She has become more of a demon than he ever noticed. She is almost as bad as Etna herself. Laharl could never have seen it coming, he was impressed but some what more attracted to her at the same time. Flonne was fidgeting with fingers still waiting for his answer.

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Why should I? You already know the answer." Laharl blushed when made his statement.

Flonne took notice to Laharl's expressions. He was still hiding something from her that was keeping him from saying it. She pondered for a little bit to think of his hesitation. Then it hit her. Flonne approached Laharl slowly; she grabbed his shoulders and gave him a sweet passionate kiss. Laharl was shocked but relieved at the also, he didn't try to force her back. He just let his body take over with the feeling. Flonne parted from his lips with a smile.

"Is that what you were afraid of? Me not loving you back?"

Laharl was shaking with the new found feeling his body was experiencing. The warmth of her lips and gentle touch cause him to go speechless. He tried to form words but all that came out were little huff of air. Flonne giggled.

"Now are you going to say it?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I loooo…" Laharl was still stuttering.

"Its ok to say it no one is here but me and you plus you don't have to be ashamed to say it or feel it."

"I-I-I loooove you."

Flonne had finally heard the words she was waiting to hear for the longest time of her live, someone actually loved her for the way she is. Tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks and gave Laharl a gentle hug while crying on his shoulder. Laharl stood there to allow her to hold him; he slow raised his hand and steadily stated to rub her back and head. For the first time he felt like he should comfort someone plus he noticed that feeling he gets when his around women (well sexy women to add with flawless bodies and unmatched looks) had disappeared entirely. Flonne stopped crying when she realized what Laharl was doing. She slowly rose her head and gazed into his demon eyes, never did she noticed how his eyes reminded her of the red moon that she once laid eyes on, it was a beautiful sight to behold. Laharl stared also into her glossy eyes. The feeling was intense and arousing to them. Flonne wanted to make sure that Laharl was having the same exact feeling.

"Laharl do you feel that?"

"This feeling that I feel like I have to have you with me forever?"

"So you do feel it?"

"Yes I do. But I think we need to go some where else."

"Why?"

"This place is a little disasterish in a matter of speaking."

Flonne looked around and saw what Laharl meant; she turned red of embarrassment of her impatient actions.

"I see what you mean. Sorry about that."

Laharl laughed. "Don't worry about. The prinnies will just have to add this to their work list."

"Oh Laharl your so mean…I like it."

Laharl blushed a little at her comment but shook it off. He waved his arm to signal Flonne to follow him.

"Flonne have something to show you."

Flonne nodded and followed him like lost puppy. Inside his destroyed room they came to a halt in front of a giant book case. Laharl put his hand on the side for the massive learning structure.

"This is what I keep a secret for many, many years and only few people know of this, what lays behi…"

"So you like to read…well…that's…interesting I guess." Flonne interrupted with a disappointing look across her face.

"HELL NO!!! If you let me finish what I was about to say then you wouldn't make a misconception."

Laharl pushed the bookcase aside to revile an extra room. The room had a king size bed, a fire place, a master bathroom, hot tube, a big screen television, and had a wonderful smell of roses and incenses, plus it was all lighten by candle light. Flonne's jaw just dropped out of pure amazement; her eyes wondered all of the room to see what all it had inside. Flonne quickly looked back at Laharl; he had a smirk on his face with his arms folded.

"So you like what you see?"

"Laharl this is… there just no words to explain how amazing this is."

"Well I just have one question for you."

"Hmmm what is it?"

"How would you like stay in this room? This use to be my mother and father's room before they passed away. Since there is going to be a new queen of the netherworld." Laharl said well the last part he mumbled.

"Are you serious? I can stay in this room next to you?"

"If you want to."

"OH MY GOD YES THANK YOU SO MUCH LAHARL!!! I LOVE YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!!!" Flonne jumped up and down with joy and excitement and kissed Laharl with a hard passionate but yet lustful way. Flonne stopped for a second and looked a Laharl.

"I'll only accept this room with one condition."

"What is that?"

Flonne started to fidget with her fingers again and feet before getting the courage to speak up.

"If you stay in this room with me. It's the least I can do since I blew yours up. It won't permanent unless you want it you want it to be. Plus I get lonely at night." Flonne said still fidgeting.

Laharl smiled a little bit and without and any warning swept Flonne off her feet holding her bridle style a pecked her on the lips.

"I'll love too. But we have to keep us a secret for now so the castle won't find out."

"Why? Why do we have to hide our love from them?"

"Well to make long story short when the kingdom was announced of my mom and dad's relationship his vassals got so excited they started to spread the news across the netherworld. The new spread to his enemies and they tried to kidnap my mother to lure my father out so they could kill him. Since everyone in the netherworld knows about me being the overlord I'm 100% sure I have quite a few enemies out there also and them may try the same thing."

"Wow Laharl you make a very good point. I'm glad you are so thoughtful about me."

"Of course I am. Why else would I have sacrificed my life for you? I'm sure it wasn't for shits and giggles. Plus being a prinny was not a pleasant experience either. And if I have to eat another piece of fish at that time I've would have gone insane."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that for me."

"It's alright as long as your ok I'm fine."

"I never thought you could be this romantic."

"Hey don't label me just yet I'm still the same badass overlord everyone still fears."

"Hehe I gotcha ya."

Laharl walk over to the bed a laid Flonne on the bed. Laharl yawned and felt as if he was going to collapse where he stand; he tucked Flonne in and head to the opposite side of the bed. He hopped in bed and got comfortable. Flonne still realize that she was in her day outfit; she got up and looked up to Laharl that was half asleep.

"Do you still have any off your mothers belongs like night clothing?"

"I think I do they should be in the closet next to the entrance. Why?"

"I just feel uncomfortable with my day outfit on I just need to change to something more light."

Flonne dashed to the closet and her jaw dropped once again to find so many expensive clothing and shoes that were in there. She snapped out of her gawking and scanned the closet. She pushed some of the clothing aside, when she did she saw a pink light in the back of the closet. She looked at Laharl; he was looking at the ceiling waiting for Flonne to return. She entered the lighted room but when she did her face was covered in the brightest red of blush that there could be, the room had see through woman wear on all four walls. Just then a lustful idea came to her, she looked around the room and spotted a night gown that was pink, barley covering the chest area and in cut off from the stomach, also it had fuzzy pink feathers on the chest and around the stomach part. She smiled and quickly took it off the hanger and rushed to the master bathroom. Laharl caught a glance of her and raced to the bathroom.

"You ok Flonne?"

"Yeah I'm just changing just wait on the bed I'll be out shortly."

Laharl did what he was told (for the first time in his life) and laid on the bed for Flonne's return. 10 minutes passed and Laharl was staring up at the ceiling again, Flonne slowly opened the bathroom so she wouldn't alert him of her presence. She creped through the door and quietly shut it, she smiled and got ready to present herself to him.

"OOOOOOH, LAHARL!!!" Flonne said in a sexy manner.

Laharl caught attention to her words but when he made eye contact with her his face well what can I say it was priceless. His nose started to bleed profusely and feel out of the bed.

"You ok Laharl?"

"Yeah I'm just fine, you just look-look."

"Go on."

"So sexy. Your smoking hot."

Flonne giggled and help Laharl back in the bed. Laharl quickly got under the covers with his hand under also. Flonne started to laugh at him.

"What's wrong?" Flonne said already knowing the answer.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

Flonne looked back at the entrance and saw it was still opened.

"Laharl can you close the door? I like for us to have some privacy."

"No problem."

He reached on the side of the bed and grabbed the remote of the night stand and pushed the center button. The bookcase slowly started to close itself.

"Why did you want the bookcase closed? Everyone in the castle knows not to enter my room without my permission unless they want a death wish."

"So I can do this."

Flonne suddenly jumped on top of Laharl and started to make out with him then slowly kissing on his neck. Laharl started to get more and more enticed and aroused each time her lips made contact with his body, Laharl got the idea what she wanted. He grabbed her slender hips and flipped her so he was on top. He made his way to her neck a started to bite a suck on her, this caused her to lose control over herself and let Laharl and her body take over her. Laharl then began to lick up and down her neck but switched to her stomach near her sensitive area. Flonne was moaning softly she let Laharl's blissful ways and lustful ones also take her. She was getting more and more into her antics. She rose up and slowly pulled down her red panties to expose her perfectly developed wet pussy. The pure aroma illuminating from her caught Laharl's sense of smell and got her hint. He slowly licked her clit and her hole, Flonne grabbed one of the pillows on the bed and bit into it to reframe from screaming. Laharl picked up the pace and licked faster and faster, Flonne couldn't take it any longer; she threw the pillow down and gave out loud moans.

"OH MY GOD LAHARL WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME? YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY!!!"

Flonne was now sweating up a storm and feeling a knot tighten in her stomach. She grabbed Laharl's hair and began to pull it, Laharl winched a little but continued; he seemed to love it when she caused pain to him, the more and more she pulled the faster he became. The knot in Flonne's stomach became tighter and knew she was at her limit. She dug her nails into Laharl's back ready to release.

"L-L-LAHARL I'M ABOUT…OH MY GOD…I'M CUMMING!!!"

With that final scream she cam all over the bed and a little on Laharl's face but he just licked up what he could and faced Flonne. She was grasping for every bit of air that she could to fill her lungs, she was just lost in the feeling that was coursing through her body. What amount of air she got she mustered a few words to her love.

"L-L-Laharl's that was just…wow."

Laharl smiled at her composure and laid on the bed ready to fall asleep. Flonne glanced at him confused what he was doing.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Well you seem tired and out of breathe so I decided to go to sleep."

"Oh no you don't I'm not finished until you have your fill."

Flonne got off the bed and removed her see through night gown to revile her developing young breast (size A about to go into B's). Laharl never noticed how much Flonne has been changing over the time she has been staying with him. She hopped on the bed crawling to him very sexually. Laharl swallowed some of his drool that forming inside his mouth and the bulge in his shorts was heightening. Flonne noticed his actions and gave him a devilish and sexy sly smile and grabbed his growing member.

"Wow you sure are hard Laharl. Here let me help you breathe a little there."

Flonne slowly unbuttoned his red shorts to let his 7 ½ inch member out to play. Her eyes widen when she saw the size.

"His pretty big for his demon age, plus his still growing man I hope he doesn't hurt me in the future." Flonne thought to herself.

She stroked his member slowly. Laharl just laid back and let Flonne take over his body and do what she pleases to him. Precum kept shooting up and Flonne kept licking it off, the taste it was unique to her but she some what liked it. Laharl made little grunts and moan from the pleasure he was receiving, every sound he made that Flonne head she sped up and got really into it. After all the foreplay she decided to get serious she got on top of him and started deeply into his eyes and Laharl also did the same. The feeling between the two was intense and heart warming with every second, they wanted this feeling to last forever. Laharl sat up and kissed Flonne with utter most tenderness he had.

"I can't believe I'm doing all this. It's like nothing I've ever experienced in before in my life. What was I missing?" Laharl said with his hand on his forehead holding it in shame.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore. I love you and that's all that matters to me."

Flonne leveled his head to meet her face and embraced him. The warmth of their bodies felt as if they were warming each other each hearts and souls. Laharl could feel the emptiness and pain slowly melting away in his cold heart. With this entire emotional scene playing out she almost forgot that she was on top of and felt a little happy fellow poking inside her a little bit. She moaned for a second and moved back so she can what happened. They both giggled of what just happened and got back to what they were doing. To see Laharl actual laugh without someone being in pain and begging for their life made Flonne swell up with happiness and joy inside her. She pushed Laharl hard onto the bed but not to hard and stroked he pulsing cock to ready him for his entrance. Flonne rubbed her manhood over her wet chiasm to moisten it for better penetration but Laharl stood up with his elbows and took over what she was doing. She bit her lip every time he hit her clit or run across her opening; he was doing too much teasing.

"Why do you have to be such a tease Laharl? Just put it in its driving me nuts."

"But I was having fun."

"It would be more fun if you just put it in."Flonne angrily added.

Laharl stopped his constant teasing and got ready to enter her womanhood. Finally ready Flonne bit her lower lip to ready herself for her lover's entrance. Laharl carefully inserted himself into her and gave a little motion for it fit all the way in; it was really a tight fit. Flonne yelped in pain and pulled on the bed sheets, Laharl looked up at her with a lot of concern.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm…ok…it just hurts a little…just give me a second to get use to it."

Laharl felt bad for hurting her and wanted to make it up, but before he could say a single word he felt her moving her hip slowly. The way it felt just baffled him, he just sat back and let her take control so she can get use to it. Blood covered the front of Laharl's pelvis but Flonne didn't seem to mind, she started to get more and into it and knowing of Laharl's throbbing muscle and veins inside her. She was moaning uncontrollably and grabbing her perky breasts, Laharl was enjoying the sight and the feeling of being inside her hot wet pussy. Every motion she gave and pump that Laharl made keep the two closer and closer to one another's soul and body, the finally became one. They both were so into what they were doing they forgot to soften they moans and screams, they betted that the whole castle could hear them even with the bookcase close. Laharl got tired of Flonne taking control and decided to take command, so he grabbed he hips and flipped her over in the missionary position. Flonne could feel every part of her tingling and the knot in her stomach returning, Laharl felt as if he was going to explode any given second. Laharl increased his pace and pressure to make sure that Flonne will cum before he did, Flonne was at the point of scream his name and nails digging into his back again this time drawing blood. With the last few pumps Flonne snatched the bed sheet and screamed to the top of her lungs.

"I-I-I-I'M CUMMING!!!"

Shortly after Flonne's explosion Laharl did the same inside her but more grunting then screaming. Laharl pulled out of the limp angel and fell right beside her, Flonne try to find the strength to kiss him but failed do to her body being so relaxed and in eternal bliss; instead Laharl did it for her and grabbed the blanket beside him and covered the two up. Flonne snuggled up to his chest and listen to his heart beat a million times a minute before dozing off a little bit.

"I love you so much Laharl."

"I love you too…Flonne."

The two quickly fell asleep into their dreamlands. Back in the castle in the lower levels guards and servants were balled up in a corner shaking in their boots. They were speaking of the huge explosion and load moans coming from the prince's cambers. Two of the shop keeps starts to talk.

"Did everyone hear those noises?"

"Yeah we did but what were they?"

"I have no clue but they sounded like a battle of some sort and judging from the scream and moans from the prince and who ever if is it was a pretty even battle. Oh well not my problem unless it comes after me."

Mean while back at Veldime; night was slowly coming of bay and the sun was rising. The sun's rays glistened through the widow of Rozalin's room. The rays hit Rozalin's eyes causing her to wake from her slumber, she rubbed the sleepiness out from her eyes and glanced to her love next her. She just smiled and remembered what happened last night. Adell was still asleep with his arms flat on the spot where Rozalin was sleeping. Still naked she got on top of Adell and kissed his eye lids, his eyes fluttered open and saw Rozalin on top of him in her birthday suit. With the first thing that came to his mind he grabbed her and pinned on the bed a,d kissed her gentle.

"So how is my princess feeling this morning?"

"I'm fine just a little exhausted from last night."

"I'm sorry but you started it."

"I know and I'm glad I did."

Adell gave her a little giggle and hopped off the bed, he then picked up Rozalin and head to the door.

"You such a gentleman but why did you do that I can walk."

"Well what I heard from my parents is when the woman first makes love she tends to lose balance to walk and a little sore in her crouch."

"Well let me try I'm stronger than any normal woman."

Adell nodded and put her down on her feet but when she tried to walk she stumbled and almost fell flat on her face. Adell quick caught her and picked her up again.

"See what I told you."

"Yeah I guess everyone has their weaknesses."

They both smiled and made their way to the bathroom to take a hot shower together. After all the fun and games in the shower they got dressed and headed down stairs to find out that everyone was up before them going through the ritual book. Rozalin had tear forming in her eyes after seeing everyone trying so hard to help free her of the murderous overlord within her. When they were outside Adell's mother and father greeted them with witty smiles.

"So how did you sleep last night you two?" Adell wickedly asked.

They both blushed a dark red hided their faces. Adell's parents laughed and quit their teasing and went back scanning the giant book. Adell and Rozalin join in but something quickly caused Rozalin cringe in pain.

"OWWW IT-IT HURTS."

"What's wrong Rozalin?" Adell quick asked.

"THIS FEELING IT'S THE SAME AS…"

Before she could finish her sentence a dark aura surrounded her entire being. This was exactly the same thing that happen back at the fake Zenon's castle. Adell knew what was happening.

"Oh no she's coming back…the real Zenon."

So how was this chapter? I know I went over my dead line a couple of days but it couldn't be helped. I my sorry for the wait and if the lemon did not meet your expectations but they are plenty more that are coming up in this story and they will get better I promise. Please remember to vote if you didn't and PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW!!! They make me happy. ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long ass wait guys I just be in a depressed mood lately and felt like doing nothing. I'm so sorry to leave you guys high and dry with the wait but I will try to make up for the lost time. I also like to thank you for still reading this story if you read all the chapters already. I'm trying to get the most reviews in the Disgaea section and really want that to come true but I need everyone's help to do so and let me tell you all your help won't go in vein I'll tell you that much. But with further or do here is the new chapter. Please REVIEW!!! ^_^

Chapter 8

Adell is a Demon? 

Adell quickly shielded his family from the darkness that was surrounding Rozalin; their faces were struck with pure fear knowing what is about to happen. Adell's mother was confused what is happening to Rozalin and Adell's father just went into a fetal position covering his head like the world is about end. His wife just gave a disappointing glare to him shook her head in shame thinking that he was suppose to be the man of the house. Tink did the same thing except he took refuge behind the house in the same position in his alternate form screaming to the top of his lungs.

"Oh zhit, oh zhit the princess she is losing it again. Run, run for your fucking life's if you want to live you damn buffoons."

They all ignored his little outbursts and focused back of the terror that stood before them. Chaos was rising around them; the sky turned black as night, thunder and lightening was going out of control, and the ground shook beneath them like an earthquake. Spine chilling screams came from the intense aura that engulfed Rozalin it was like the many screams of the past murders that the overlord done came back for one last scream. Adell the entire time was worried if Rozalin was alright and how is he going to deal with the deadly overlord this time. Taro also worried about the princess was clutching tight onto Adell's pants leg for protection from the utter disaster surrounding them. Moments later everything stopped and Rozalin was covered in a flaming dark aura of death. The overlord was back in action.

"Hahaha it feels so good to be back in the world of the living. I was feeling a little cramped in that girl." You sense the power and blood lust from her voice it was murderous and terrifying to Adell and the group. Adell immediately snapped in a blind rage.

"Why overlord Zenon why are here? There is nothing for you here?" Adell had a stern face and face in his fighting stance"

"RAAAAAAAA demon I have no interest in fighting you. I'm here to look at that ritual book that is by the caldron there." The roar from the overlord was demanding but for some reason less rage and madness from before when she ranted that she was a being of solitude.

"What is everyone's deal I'm not a human. Do I have to spell it out for you to-"Before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted by a might shout.

"SILENCE… I know a demon when I see one. I can sense the demon blood coursing through your veins. It's very powerful I think you're as powerful as I am or even more." Then two black orbs slowly started to form into her hands, when she opened her palms two powerful dragon buster swords caked with blood of the many people slain by her touch and the battles with other powerful overlords from distanced alternate netherworlds. "Now my blades hunger for your flesh and blood." she said now pointing one of the bloody swords to his face.

Adell backed away a little but still stood his ground, he knew how strong Zenon first hand but Adell's bravery wouldn't be so intimidated that easily. "Bring it on you blood lusting son of bitch give me your best shot." Adell demanded.

Zenon put down her swords and started to snicker. "You got spunk kid I like that in an opponent. But it's foolish and will only get you killed in the long run. You're just lucky that this body won't allow me to reach the full extent of my power with out destroying this shell of mine. Also you caught me in good mood today so I'll let you slide this one and only time." After that statement the two swords then disappeared into the darkness in which they came from. Adell was amazed that of how a God of all Overlords can show a little mercy.

"But… I'm not a demon look I'm human; I have no demon parts, wings, tail nothing at all." Adell's mother and father bother looked down to the ground with grim and horrified faces when he mentions this. Overlord Zenon looked at the two with a cold start showing no emotion what so ever.

"Hmm it looks like your parents might know something about this. But when it comes to demons I have a sixth sense about them their power, their fighting style, level of intelligent everything. I've slain so many I can tell the apart from the others I have no reason to lie to a fool like you." Adell quickly gave them a glance with a confusion and betrayal wondering what they were hiding. Then the demonic overlord shifted her sight to Adell's mother.

"You… human woman are you the one that summoned me here in the beginning?" signaling her out.

She lifted her head from the sight of the ground straight to the overlord's eyes. Her eyes were emotionless, dark, cold, and had the same red color as the blood they had in their bodies. "Yes, what do you want?" she plainly asked.

Zenon grabbed the ritual book and turned to start flipping through the pages. The something caught her attention with the text. It reminded her when she had a servant that kept a similar book just like this one and was a powerful summoner that worked under her and was a…friend. She set her sights on her again with her eyes widened.

"How do you know of these spells and rituals? Who taught you this?" her voice sound interested.

"I had friend back when I was very young taught me this out of fun. She was a kind person and I was very close to her like she was to me. Before she left for some unknown reason she entrusted me with her ritual book will all its contents and materials inside; I never saw her since then."

"Do you remember her name by any chance?" She now was sounding even more intrigued.

"Claire… that's all I remember it's been so long ago."

"That rings a bell. Let me check this bloody thing for a moment. I remember a ritual to extract souls from people's bodies and creating or so to say manifest a body of their own to put heir soul into." Claire was her servant that would perform rituals to kill apposing threats to Zenon, but when the killing and work has gotten to her along with the screams of her victims she ran away to escape the blood lust and bloodshed of the world.(I made her up do you like?^_^). Quickly skimming the pages of the colossal book she reached the last page were the text was written in red ink of the color of blood. Zenon threw the book to Adell's mother; the mother had a look of confusion and interest of how she would know about her childhood friend many years ago.

"Here…perform this ritual in red. This will allow me to have different body of my own and expel my soul from the girl into the other." Adell suspension rose and quickly shouted at his mother.

"Don't do it mom it you let her have a body of her own then she will destroy this place. We won't have a chance against her when she is at full strength." Zenon's eyes darted and she was enraged.

"Don't jump to conclusions boy. Do you want to have this girl to stay alive or not?"

"What do you mean stay alive?"

Zenon sighed at the clueless demon hunter. "If I was still inside her body in the next 2 years my natural power will take over her body and she will be forever lost in the darkness of my past. Plus I'll be weaker than I normally would be. If you want this girl to live that you love so much then allow me to do this and shut up and be quiet."

Adell gulped and stepped back to allow the ritual to take procedure then he pondered why is she doing this to help us what is her intentions? The mother didn't know what to say but she wanted to know how she knew of her friend. "Before I do this please tell how you know of Claire." She stood with a hard posture and gave the overlord a dead eye stare.

"Very well if it will make you perform this damn ritual faster then fine I'll tell you." The mother focused all of her attention to Zenon. "She used to be a servant/apprentice of mine back many, many years ago before this measly little mud ball was even discovered. She would use the book you hold right there to kill my opponents that were too weak to face me or just not worth my time. You could even say that she was an overlord herself hahaha. But like any living thing in this world there is a soft side that wants to be rid of the coldness, the blood and screams of pain, and evil so she left me to atone for her sins just like I did to escape the world of war and carnage." After the little story the mother nodded of her satisfaction.

"Now overlord Zenon I hope your ready to endure some major pain do to this ritual and you know the terms of it also but first I need some of your blood."

"Woman I don't mind the pain I've endured it for more than 2,000 years."

Suddenly she held out her hands and dug into her palms with her dagger like nails until small dabs of blood poured from her wounds. Quickly acting Adell's mother grabbed her flute and coated the end of it with the overlord's blood. She put the flute to her lips once more, the smell of the blood got to her nose; it smelled of death and darkness. She ignored it long enough to start playing the tune to the ritual. Adell's mother was covered in a red and black aura instead of the normal gold and purple and strong gusts of wind came from no where; it felt like razor blades when it made contact with their skin. The melody of the flute sounded dark and forbidden almost like the cries of a thousand souls are tell her to stop. When the tune was playing all this time a green orb has been forming in the center of Zenon's chest and was getting bigger by the second. She started to grunt with the pain forming within her. The feeling started to grow with every note being played.

"Urghhhh I didn't expect the pain to be this great!!!" Zenon had her hand clutched to her chest. The pain was throbbing inside of her and she released screams of pain and agony.

I'm sorry about this cliff hanger I just decided to add some more things to the next chapter than this one but don't worry it won't take long to post the other one I already have it written out. Once again I also have a poll on my profile page and will end on the next chapter. And I really want my dream to come true to have the most reviews on the Disgaea section I still need everyone's help so please REVIEW!!! or I'll be really upset.-_-


	9. Chapter 9

Finally this chapter is up. I have been having some difficult problems with my word document lately and with my internet so that's the reason why it took so long to post. I'm still trying to go for the most reviews in the Disgaea section here and like I told before the more reviews the faster the chapters will come up well unless I have some more problems with this crap again. Also I went to see Jeff Dunham so it cut into my typing time. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway and PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thanks. ^_^

Chapter 9

Behind My Life

The screams of the mighty Zenon still ravaged through the entire village. With each passing second felt like a eternity for Adell and his family, they just wanted this ritual to be done and over with; Adell just wanted Rozalin back at his side. The orb still in Zenon's chest was now engulfing her whole body; it started to slowly mold into the shape of her body while illuminating a black aura that was slowly making an identical shape of Rozalin's body. The shadow of Zenon's new form was get close to completion. The whole time Adell was thinking to himself why are they helping a psychopathic that destroyed armies of overlords and after they help her regain her former glory as the god of all overlords is she just going to kill them were they stand? This just didn't add up to him plus telling him that he is a demon and that his foster parents know something about his real parents; he had have some answers after all this. Moments later the orbs finally finished releasing its putrid aura like Zenon's blood it smelled of death and rotting corpses; the orbs quickly transferred into the shadow it formed a molded to its form and started to show the facial structures but when the orb left Rozalin's body she immediately collapsed. Adell dashed to Rozalin and picked her up in bridal style shaking her to wake up hoping that she isn't…NO he couldn't think like that she is a strong woman and had faith in her that she is ok…he hoped. The ground was shaking immensely due to the completion of Zenon's new and improved body. Her screams of pain changed in an insane laughter from the satisfaction of herself. The God of all over was back.

"MUHAHAHAHA I'M BACK FROM MY SLUMBER!!!!" Zenon almost sound relieved to be out.

Her body was just like a spiting image of Rozalin herself but more dark and her eyes were those of a cold blooded killer, her wings were shredded with holes in them but still looked as if she could still fly with no complications what so ever, her dress was covered in black roses of death and wore black lipstick with a choker chain, her hair style the same as Rozalin's but black as night. You could even say that they were twins. The ritual has come to end but took a toll on Adell's mother, she fell to the ground from exhaustion; Taro and her husband struggled to stand her up. Zenon grinned.

"I would like to thank you for all your cooperation with all this hahaha." She was still evil as ever. Adell glared at Zenon for her choice of words.

"What now you got what you wanted. Are you just going to kick us when we are down like this?" Adell had sweat pouring down his head dripping down his neck worried that he might have to challenge this insanely powerful overlord. Zenon just laughed at his composer and statement.

"Hahaha I was thinking about it but no I'm not. I have to get use to this body first and besides you shown me something that I have seen or experienced in my entire life…..compassion."

Adell was dumbfounded and saw the evil overlord had a slight blush forming across her face. He was thinking that does an evil overlord even blush or is this some kind of trick. "Wha-wha-do you mean?" he was completely baffled.

"You are the first demon I've ever seen that shown me compassion; the true meaning of not being alone." Zenon closed her eyes at the thought of it. The way he felt, his warmth of his body against her and those piercing sapphire eyes looking at her almost as if he was peering into her soul. The blush across her face gotten deeper hoping that Adell wouldn't notice the almighty Zenon although evil but still a woman. The feeling put a spark of emotion to her emotionless heart even if she didn't want to admit it to anyone. Adell was puzzled about what she meant.

"But that was Rozalin controlled by you." Adell was now wore a confused look.

"Yes that is true but me and Rozalin as you call her me and her was one person at the time, so you shown it to the both of us."

Adell was still puzzled but didn't ask any further questions about the topic, he was just glad that the damn overlord isn't going to harm his friends and family. Now he was curious what she was going to do now.

"Then what are you going to do now that you have your own body again?"

"What do you think I going to defend my title that's what but first I'm going to reward you and your family for this new body of mine. I will protect this puny planet from on coming attacks from the other overlords from different realms. New seems to spread like wild fire here so it won't take long before they notice that I'm alive and well."

Adell put his hand on the top of his head rubbing the crown of his scalp and started to think. "Why would overlords be coming to….wait a minute…. you're staying here on Veldime?" Adell was shaking when he asked the question.

Zenon stared Adell down will a serious glare. "Do you have a problem with that?" Adell was prepared to speak but before he could get a word out edge wise he was punched in the back of the head by the rest of the team he hired to help him take on Zenon. Tear drop ropes came from his eyes and bit his tongue a little; he almost dropped Rozalin flat on her face plus the impact left a giant throbbing goose egg on the back of his head.

"OUCH!!! What the hell was that for guys?"

Everybody gave him a look that made him feel like a total idiot. He stared at him team for a moment, their faces were formed with the shape of fear and they were blue in the face. The Adell realized why they done what they did. He rubbed the giant whelp on his head until the pain subsided but he still has small tears in the corner of his eyes. He turned to Zenon again but confused in why in the world would an all powerful God of all overlords want to stay here on a small planet like this.

"Why? Why do you want to stay on Veldime?"

Zenon closed her eyes and turned away. "Because like I said before I'm a being of solitude and this is the perfect place for me to rest, settle down and maybe just maybe…" She blush crimson red with the thought of starting a family with a powerful demon to her liking to pass on her title. Zenon shook away her blush to continue to talk. "Plus I wish to escape the war between all of the overlords I just want some pace for a couple of years. Just like Rozalin we both hate fighting and war nothing is gained from it except misery and pain."

Adell was even more confused about an overlord not wanting to fight. He thought that all demons, demon lords, and overlords love to fight and that they only cared about achieving power and titles to make them seem invincible. I guess you can't judge a book by its cover, maybe. He was also brain storming about why she been blushing and timid with some of her answers plus were is she going to stay?

"So…uh were are going to stay in Veldime? He was hesitating to ask. Zenon turned back around to him with a sly smirk.

"Well I was thinking about staying in your house. It like a dog house but it will do hahaha." A soon as she mentioned Adell's house his jaw dropped like a ton of bricks.

"WHAT!!! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!!" Adell freaked out. Zenon was so amused by his reaction she was laughing like a maniac.

"HAHAHA No, I just wanted to see your facial expression when I said it." still laughing with a devilish sound. Adell balled up his fist, reframing his anger and frustration towards the insane overlord.

"You evil son of bitch." Adell mumbled in his mind.

After Zenon's little joke she slowly walked forward to confront Adell. Adell backed up a few steps unknowing what Zenon was planning on doing. The closer she got the more awkward he felt and more steps he took back. Zenon stopped in her tracks and just giggled.

"What is it demon? Are you afraid of me?" Adell trembled slightly but shook it off to show he was not backing down although he felt as if fear was starting to take over.

"Hell no I just…" He froze not know if she was going to strike him an second when he left his guard down.

"Hahaha I take that as a yes but I told you before I'm not here for a fight. I'm in debt to you for my new body and I just wanted to give a so called little gift for helping me." Zenon winked after finishing.

Adell's POV:

**What is with this overlord? I feel as if she wants something from me but what is it? I don't know about this and how do I know if she is telling the truth. This little gift she is speaking off is giving me the creeps plus it feels like she is flirting with me that even creepier. I guess I have no other choice but to accept it. If I don't make it out alive Rozalin I just want to say that I love you with all my heart and soul even if we just had one night together.**

Normal POV:

Adell walked over to near by rock and laid Rozalin down in a comfortable position. He returned back in front of Zenon. He concentrated only on her his eyes never leaving hers. Zenon did the same but was feeling something other than hate like she had this urge to hug him and grasp his chest. Again a blush formed across her face; Adell still weary of her contain blushing it felt like she was trying to make a move on him. Zenon ignored her blush and just smirked. She put her hand on the right side of his chest with a dark glow around her palm. She pressed against his chest and burnt a imprint of her hand into him. Adell cringed but didn't yell or scream in pain hw want to show that he was tough enough to take any form of pain that she can dish out. The pain was little like a bee sting but start to increase after the passing moments. Scared what will happen he wanted to know what she was doing.

"What is this? Is this the little gift that you said before?" Adell was now clutching his middle chest. Zenon just gave him a crooked smile for an answer. She released her hand from his chest and walked back a couple of feet from him just watching his antics. Now the wound in his chest was having this burning sensation and it was felt all over his body, his heart was racing like a stampede, his mind became blank nothing around him was familiar anymore. He dropped to his knees holding himself grunting in pain before lying down on the ground holding himself with one arm around his chest and grabbing the dirt beneath them. Everyone didn't have a clue what was happening to him; Adell was feeling as if his whole body twisting and turning like he was changing, he continued grunting in pain but they soon turned in to agenizing scream of pain as if he was being tortured to death. Adell's mother rose from her weaken state after hearing his screams and looking at his spasms. She broke from he son and husbands grip and stomped to the overlord she demanded some answers.

"What have you done to my son you conniving psycho path? Her fury was back in action but the anger did faze Zenon at all she just had he sights only on Adell.

"I'm helping him understand his true nature. I want him to realize his true form and I want to see what I'm up against if he ever decides to fight me. I'm itching for a powerful opponent right now." Zenon grinned.

"But I thought you said your not here to fight."

"I'm not I say in future prospective if he wants to challenge me."

Adell's mother became white as a ghost. Her loving and protective son was going back to his original for in which he was born. A dark reddish black aura covered his entire being so none could see his transformation. Stunned and heartbroken of this Adell's mom fell to the ground crying; Taro and her husband came by trying to calm her down. She continued to sob into her husband's chest while Taro rubbed her back.

"Don't worry mom Adell is strong he will beat whatever is happening to him. You have to have faith in him you know he doesn't go down without a fight." Taro stated trying to ease his mother's pain. She smiled and hugged Taro with a warm embrace.

"Thank you Taro your right your brother is strong enough to beat anything that gets in his way." She was still upset and off in her on little world still hugging Taro.

"_I just hope Serion and Shura will not hate me if he does turn back." She thought to herself._

Suddenly a light moaning came from the rock that Adell place Rozalin on; she was waking up from the screams of Adell and his mother's cries. Her eyes fluttered open and rubbed them to adjust her vision to see. She wondered what happen all she could remember that she had a headache and it was blank after that. She looked at her surrounding looking for Adell and the others but she only saw his team mates and family. Near them was the aura surrounding Adell and Zenon still watching him; she froze in fear having an idea who she was.

"No…it can't be…" Her eyes went dull and fear struck her in an instant.

Zenon caught Rozalin by the corner of her eyes and just grinned. "Well, well it looks as if the sheltered princess has finally awaked from her slumber." Rozalin caught what Zenon said and stared for a minute to get a grip on what is happening.

"Are, are you the real Zenon?" She shakily said with a frown.

"The one and only." Zenon laughed. The aura was getting bigger and caught Rozalin's attention. She quickly searched for Adell was right now because it was not like him to run or not be around a major crisis like this. Then it her; her heart felt heavy at the sight of the growing aura.

"Is…is that Adell?" Her eyes became misty knowing the screams she heard that woke her up came from him. Zenon just shrugged.

"I wouldn't get worried or worked up if I was you. I'm just returning him back to his natural state, in which you will see soon enough. This is my gift to him for all the hard work he has done." The last part she said sarcastically.

Confused and nearly in tears she didn't know what to do or what was going on. What did Zenon mean she was returning him back to his natural state? All she could do was watch as Adell suffer the pain of his so called transformation. Taro still hugging his mother broke free and quickly ran to the princess to comfort he also after all he was her servant.(That hadn't done a damn thing for her ever since he became her servant. *Pussy* Sorry I don't like Taro that much he just a pansy that drinks milk, cries, and afraid of his younger sister in which is pathetic in my standards.)

"Princess, Adell is going to be alright I know him he will make it through this and you should know him now that he is a fighter."

Rozalin tried to force a smile to Taro but it just couldn't come out. She felt as if this whole thing was all her fault and she was powerless to do anything. Suddenly bright red eyes formed from the darkness of the aura surrounding Adell; his transformation was complete. Everyone saw this including Zenon in which she smiled to her satisfaction; she was also shocked how fast the process went usual it would take 5 to 6 hours before a normal demon that was turned human to revert back to normal but something was odd and different about him. Blood red wings erupted from then darkness and gave one big flap. The gust from Adell's wings was so powerful it whipped up a small tornado and blew away the remainder of the aura surrounding him along with a few giant trees. Adell's eyes were closed to adjust to his new found powers and form. Zenon and the others were devastated; he looked like his whole figure has changed. His hair turned from a crimson red to a bloody dark red and grew down to his shoulders still with a spiky look upon it, his muscles were majorly bulked up and toned head to toe than before, his teeth had fangs like a normal demon but a bit longer, he had claws ripping through his gloves, his wings blade like and twice the size or a normal demon. Adell rose from the ground and stood with a cold stare his eyes red and the outer white of his eyes were replaced with black and the rim of his eyes also. His face was still hidden from the world but eyes glowing from the shadow of his face. He got a feel of his form and adjusts his vision to his hands. He felt the demon blood coursing in every part of him; he was itching for a fight more than ever and the feeling to kill. The power coursing through him was unreal to him he even believed that he died and gone to heaven he felt indestructible. Adell' gazed upon his hands deep in thought.

"Is this me? My true power?"

So how did you like it? I'm sorry for the late update it couldn't be helped and fans to the story I really need the reviews show I can reach my goal. I'm not trying to be selfish or anything it's just my dream. Plus I just like the reviews you leave me you all inspire me so much to continue this story I had made plans to discontinue it but I decided not to. Please review and if have any questions drop me a line don't be shy I'm still coming up with ideas thanks to the polls you voted on my profile thank you. PLEASE REVIEW!!! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Man I'm so sorry for the late update. I know I'm making a habit for the late updates but just have many things going on in my life right now and I haven't been around a computer for a while. Well I don't like getting in my personal life much but if you want to know why just drop me a line. Oh I hope you guys keep up the wonderful reviews that brightens my days up every time. So PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks.

Chapter 10

Adell's Strength 

Adell's transformation was truly astounding to the overlord. Adell felt his hot blood boil with his new found power, it felt like he could take on the world with this power. Rozalin's jaw dropped, her eyes scan his form from his arms, chest, hair, face, eyes, and well his waist also. She was so caught up with checking him out the a little drool was coming out from the side of her mouth, things keep swirling in her mind like he was a demon all along and man he is smoking hot even Zenon was giving off a small pink blush she had to admit to this also. Rozalin loved this new side of Adell but she was more in love with his human self after all but that didn't stop her keen eye lust forming in her eyes. Adell stopped to look around his surrounds to get used to tem again; Zenon was still giving off her blush and grinning then when his sights came in contact with Rozalin her almost burst into laughter.

"Uh…Rozalin you have a little something right there." he smiled and mimicked a person wiping off the corner of their mouth but his voice didn't sound like normal it was deeper, stronger, and manly now.

Rozalin blinked a couple of times then got the hint and quickly wiped her mouth and turned away with a cherry red blush out her embarrassment. Adell giggled then stopped to stare down Zenon. She snapped out of her gawking and returned a similar glare. Zenon was curious and more about his new form and how he can handle his new powers.

"Well, well your more interesting than I lead you up to be. So demon why don't you try out your gift that I gave you hahaha." She said with a snicker.

Adell's stare went unchanged, he was just had his sights on her and it almost made feel a little awkward. His face was emotionless like the true faces of real demons. Even if Zenon looked as if she was not phased by his stance, she couldn't help but feel a little threatened. Zenon just returned the same look.

"I wouldn't think about striking me if I were you. You ain't even in the same league as I am so I would wipe the smug look off your face." Zenon acted so serious with her tone of her voice like she was hiding something like fear.

"Hmm." Adell grunted. He completely ignored Zenon and turned around at the sound of sobs coming from his mother. His mom was on the ground still crying her heart out at the thought of her innocent son being a dirty low life demon. She knows ho a demon acts because she was one herself for 15 years and afraid that Adell will start to become a super delinquent or a clod blood monster that will stop at nothing to obtain power and the ultimate demon status and believing that her will even kill his family to achieve glory of being the most powerful demon that ever lived. Adell heard her sobs and kneeled at her side. He pulled her into a hug and just stood there in the embrace. She stopped her crying and her face was in total utter shock, it was the same feeling that she felt ever time he hugged her. Adell broke the embrace and gave off a toothy smile to her in which she gave a small chuckle he would always make a face to cheer her up.

"Mom, there is no need to cry; I know what you are think and no I'm still the same me. This form may be my real appearance but it doesn't effect my feelings of what I believe in nothing is ever going to change that ever. I love you and Rozalin and I'll be damned if something like this is ever going to change or take that away from me." He seemed so pure when he spoke these words like he was one of god's angels.

She sniffed and dried her tears; he was right even thou he was a demon he acted the same and talked the same as before. Adell slowly step to Zenon.

"I just want to thank you for letting me know what I truly am and my heritage."

"If you want to thank me you could some me your power. I wanted to see my future competition."

"Alright I'll test my power only with some conditions." Adell stated. Zenon just eye balled him and grunted.

"I don't make deals with trash like you." This caused Adell to become frustrated and raised his voice to make a bit of a growl come from him.

"Do you want to see my power or not? Make up your damn mind." A red aura covered his body the power was already great enough to make the ground shake at such a small magnitude. Zenon eyes shot straight up also with a spike of interest.

"Fine what are your conditions and terms?" Zenon growled.

Adell relaxed himself so he doesn't cause his warrior and demon blood to go all out of whack and make him do something he is going to regret later on.

"First after I test my powers that you are so dying to see change me back to my human form, second I want you to leave and never return to Veldime unless you are here to protect it and last but not least is to keep your promise that you made earlier about protecting Veldime from the future attack of the overlords."

Zenon was outraged to hear this but had to make a decision. She must know his power, if she predicted was right before he maybe he may become more powerful than the supreme overlord Baal tyrant and with the way he trains maybe stronger. Zenon just gave off a disbelief look to him but made her mind up.

"You can't be serious about all this…urgh fine it's a deal.

They both nodded their heads to show that they both agreed to the circumstances. Adell closed his eyes so could concentrate on his untapped powers. He didn't know what will happen if he does show his power it's was unknown to him or what he can do but he guessed it's now or never to find out.

"Alrighty then let's give this new body of mine a little test drive." Adell just given a smirk to himself even he was excited to know his strength. Zenon took a step back to give him some room and to analyze him. Both of their hearts were racing and their adrenaline pumping to the point where their bodies trembled. Adell took one last deep breath to clam himself.

"Ok here goes nothing."

Adell clutched his fists tightly and started to tense up. His red aura surrounded his body once more, then insanely powerful gust of winds were brewing up like razor wind. Adell's face became blank and the wind just got stronger with every twitch of his muscles. The ground was shaking out of control it was worse than any earthquake it felt as if the whole planet was shaking from fear. Rozalin held on to a near by tree while the others either trying to endure it our finding the nearest object and embracing it with their dear life. Adell's mother didn't like this one bit; if he kept this up the whole village will be reduced to ruble or worse the planet's core may crumble. Zenon had a grin that would put a maniac to shame; she laughed like a school girl with excitement coursing through her. She never would imagined that one lowly demon like this one would have such amazing power let alone even pose an interest to her liking she mostly just undress him with her mind like a horny teenager would do. With her adrenaline levels to the max she demanded him show more power.

"Yes, very good Adell now that your warm up is finished I want me to show me your full power. I love this demonstration and would hate for it to end so quickly."

Adell didn't say anything but did what he was told. He could feel his demonic form was become more pronounced with his eyes becoming more red, fangs enlarging, heart pounding with a burning sensation to it as if it will burst at any minute, his hot blood boiled for a fight, and his aura was becoming darker and darker with the chaos residing around them was become like a typhoon and every natural disaster come together in one place. The sky was blackened and lightening was clashing in every direction. Zenon eyes gleaned and shocked after realizing the natural disaster was become more violent.

"This is incredible." Those were the only words that she could muster out of her mouth because she was almost drooling over his power.

Everything was beyond out of control. The darkened aura swirled into a frenzy up in the sky ripping a hole in it to see space itself. Rozalin and the others had enough of this little demonstration and shouted for Adell to stop.

"Adell that's enough. You have shown her what you're capable of now so stop before you destroy this whole planet." Everyone screamed.

Adell stopped immediately when he heard their voices. Everything around Adell was in ruins or into dust, some of the village property was destroyed and a few houses were demolished. Zenon's hands were shaking from all her excitement; she never knew a demon like this could ever exist. Adell was panting a little bit still getting use to his power and feelings he was experiencing when he was showing of his power. He will never admit to it but those sudden urges he felt like he needs a battle or to kill something and he sort of liked it. Zenon was more than impressed with him.

"My, my Adell you sure have the blood of a true demon and warrior in you. Plus I saw the look in your eyes you love the feeling of it don't you the need for battle the lustful feeling of power. You are going to be a worthy opponent for me someday."

Adell cocked his brow at her words. "What do you mean by that?"

"In do time you'll find out but we had a deal and I must be going now to rebuild my kingdom hahaha." She devilishly laughed along giving Adell a wink. Adell blushed a second and Rozalin gave Zenon the nastiest glare that any woman could ever give. Zenon had to tease her.

"Don't worry your little head princess his all yours for the time being hahaha."

Rozalin was beyond pissed off she wanted to rip her head off and so much more. Zenon just shrugged at her expression she knew what she was thinking. Adell interrupted the feud between them.

"Don't forget the other part of our deal Zenon." Adell sternly said. Zenon grunted.

"Fine, if being in your pathetic human form will shut you up then I'll reverse it but if you ever decide to go back to your demon form then you have to figure that out by yourself. Or you want I'll turn you into a full time demon if you want just come see me you'll know were I'll be."

Adell just ignored the last part and nodded. Zenon put two fingers and aimed at Adell's heart. A dark light formed from the tips of her fingers and shot him into the chest like and arrow going through him. He flew back a couple feet will blank eyes and mouth wide open then hit the ground motionless. His mother, father, Rozalin, and little brother went to his aid to see if he was ok. He was still motionless and felt cold to the touch and they all screamed his name to try to wake him up.

"ADELL!!!"

Rozalin held up his head to her lap and stared at his face trying to see if he was still alive. Tears were slowly falling from her face fearing for the worst. She screamed his name trying her best to wake him.

"ADELL, ADELL PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES!!!" Suddenly all of Adell's demon ligaments were slowly dissipating.

Short sobs escaped from her but Zenon shrugged at the sight.

"What a waste of demon talent, he could have been so much more but now I must take my leave." she slowly started to vanish into her black mist. Then Tink slowly poked his out from the side of the house to see if the overlord was gone.

"Tis it safe to come out? Is the insane overlord gone?" he mumbled.

Zenon caught word of Tink's fear. Before Tink could check if the ghost was clear the overlord reappeared before him with a devilish smile.

"I'm back." She quick said.

Tink's alternate personality came out and stared the overlord down blue in the face.

"Well I'll be a son of a-"

Zenon cut of his sentence by blasting him into the air and he was nothing but a twinkle in the sky. Everyone witness the act and just sighed with sweat drops on the back of their heads. After all that Zenon smiled and this time finally vanished for good. Rozalin checked if Adell was wounded anywhere but there was no sign of any cut, scratch, or scrap on him. She then put her ear to his chest to listen for his heart beat and breathing. It was faint but was there he was still breathing and his heart beat was back to normal. With relief washing over her she wiped her fore head and put a smile on for Adell's mother.

"His going to be ok, his just knocked out by exhaustion. A good nights rest should be all he needs."

Adell's mother smiled and hugged Rozalin tightly. "Thank you so much Rozalin lets get him inside and put him into bed."

Rozalin nodded and started to pick up Adell and drag him into the house. With every bodies help they managed to get him upstairs and tuck him into bed. Most of them left Adell to rest only leaving his mother and Rozalin in the room. His mother approached the bed and sat beside him; she stared at her son's face and smiled knowing everything is going to be ok but then frowned knowing that he will be demanding answers about what happened to him and about his real parents. She put her hand on his cheek cherishing it and fixed his hair so it will be out of his face. She got of the bed and left the room without saying a word and joined the rest of the family in the living room. Rozalin then with to Adell's side and kissed his forehead; his been through so much today and she knew that he will need all the support from everyone that loves him to get through this tough time. She smiled and left the room and join Adell's family. They all were dead silent sitting with their heads down staring at the floor. Then Adell's mother decided to break the awkward moment with a depressing comment.

"Well I hope Serion and Shura won't kill me for all this."

Rozalin quickly turned to her with confusion. "Who?"

"Adell's real parents I promised that I'll take care of him and hope that he won't realize his demon heritage."

"But Adell said that they just abandoned him how do you know them?"

Adell's mom just sighed. "Well since your going to find out sooner or later I should tell you the story right now. My memory is still coming back and I don't remember all the details but I remember up to were the fake Zenon came into play."

Rozalin and the other gathered close up Adell's mom and dad to listen to their past. Everything was dead silent and all their attention was only on them.

Oh sorry about the cliff hanger there folks I just had to do it. And I have a couple of questions from people regarding about Zenon and Adell and Rozalin having a threesome since Zenon was in Rozalin's body at the time when they made love well the tell the truth it a yes and no if you know what I mean. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to update asap and will not make you guys wait that long again. Oh by the way PLEASE REVIEW!!! lol Thanks. ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Finally I'm finished with this chapter. You know it wasn't easy at all to finish this one because well…I was out of ideas. So I have a new idea. I'm holding a contest for the viewers out there that like this story to listen to this song by Nightwish called Two For Tragedy and you have to listen to it all the way. Here is how it goes if you do listen; if you can guess what I'm thinking about doing to one of the main characters and mail me what it is and get it right you get to choose what you want to be done in the story. Doesn't sound bad huh? Now I'll only give you guys three days after the update and also please review. I know I say that a lot but I really need the confidence boost because I'll really think about ending this story because of stress to update and not losing fans. I'm not trying to pressure you guys its just I really need the confidence boost to continue the story. Thank you for your support and hope you guys try my little challenge I set for you and give me a review.

Also this chapter is made up entirely by me and not in Disgaea so if you are confused just mail me or review so I can answer your questions.

Chapter 11

The Past Revealed

*Flashback*

The sounds of explosions and bombshells were everywhere. Decomposing bodies and blood soaked battle field with screams of death hunting the very air they breathed. It was war at planet Serusa; the battle to gain ultimate power over the people and the planet's everlasting resources. Serusa was a planet know for its many talented demons and everlasting source of power. They were demons of the uppermost class ever more than a highbred. These were demons that had power that can rival any planets military or special ops. But when there is power there is corruption. The demons inhabitants of Serusa felt they need to obtain more power to rule the entire galaxy. So they planet was split into two with demons that agreed with more power and wanted to obtain it by any means an the other trying to stop them but it was futile. This lead to a world war on their own people and planet to obtain power or to seize it. But there is more to this story then what leads on. Serusa has a legend to their culture that says that there will be one born with the strength of over thousands of demons; he will be the light in the darkness or will be the pure chaos that will surround galaxies and be their utter destruction. Once in every ten thousand years the child will be born of the prophesy but will never know what the family it will be born into. So the planet was kidnapping every single woman that was pregnant and forcing them after they had one child to conceive another. Which leads to a very scared couple that wanted to escape the cruelty of their home planet. Serion and Shura were running for their life's to escape the bloody grasp of their own people. Shura that was 7 months pregnant was struggling to find shelter with her husband Serion. Frightened for their life's and their soon to be child's life they would try to hide at any given chance to avoid capture because if they were found Serion would be killed and Shura would be put into their so called labor program and if she does have the child And it isn't the child of the prophesy they would snap the newborns neck and send the woman off to the labor program again. Serion infuriated with what their own kind was doing to each other was sickening and the knew that they had to escape from this hell hole. If they were caught it would surly be the end for them; they are strong but not nearly as strong as the new generation of their kind they were on a completely on whole other level. Weeks and months gone by with no sign of either side letting up Serion and Shura decided that it was no longer safe on their own planet so they devised a plan. They would find a small planet on the edge of another galaxy and live there so no one will find them. Days they planned for their escape plan and was ready to take action. They hated that they had to leave their home, family, friends, and own planet that their own child will never have the privilege of knowing, their heritage will be a complete mystery to their child. Shura was worried for their safety of them and their child.

"Serion do we really have to do this? I mean will be leaving everything we know and had here forever I…I don't know if I can do this. I'll miss this place too much." Tears started to stream down Shura's face.

"Shura honey I know I'm going to miss this place also but as of now we have to think what's best for you and our child. It's war and hell here and I'm sure if the war starts to turn for the worse everyone will be killed. Shura I need you with me for our baby and to help me keep my satiety because this has took its final tolls on my mental health. I don't want our child to listen to peoples screams and explosions and those be his or her lullabies."

Shura stopped her sobbing knowing that her husband was right. They had to get out here for the future of their child and themselves. Tomorrow night they had to meet up with a gatekeeper to teleport them to a planet called Veldime on the outskirts of a outcast galaxy. The day went on and had the plan down pat and they knew that they had wear disguises to avoid unwanted attention from the towns people. They were to dress up as merchants from a market planet to blend in with the market street they had to walk through. Night has finally approached and had their belongs packed and said good bye to all their families and friends. They put on their masks and cloaks and made way to the gatekeeper. Everything was going smoothly with no complications what so ever, they were making to the market street when they suddenly heard screaming in a nearby hut. Two very young girls came out trying escape the clutches of two oversized beastie demons trying to kidnap them.

"NO STAY AWAY I"LL NEVER HAVE YOUR CHILD I RATHER DIE!!!" Both girls screamed while the two demons were laughing at their pathetic attempts to stop them.

"Oh come on it won't be that bad girls we were told that we are the best in bed and gave some women to think about. Don't worry will be gentle Muahahahaha." The demons were laughing more while the girls were holding each other crying. This didn't go unnoticed by Serion and Shura they were horrified that they would try to kidnap this young of children they only looked as if they were 14 years old. Shura grab Serion's shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"Dear we have to do something if not they are going to put in they labor program and surly they would die after the second child."

Serion sighed knowing she was right but hesitated for his own reasons. "I know but if we attack them now then will give ourselves away and we can't risk that."

Shura knew he was right also but she would risk everything she had to safe them, no one should go through that kind of torture and pain. She started to tear up again and her husband to noticed and sighed knowing he can't have his wife be upset like this it wasn't health for her or the baby.

"Alright I'll do something you stay here and don't move I'll be back in a moment." Serion stated.

He gripped the sword that he had hidden inside his cloak ready for a quick battle. He approached the two demons that were still laughing at the girls weeping. He tapped their backs for them to turn around, with displeased looks on their faces they stared down Serion. They snarled.

"What do you want little man?"

"Do we have a problem here gentleman?"

"What's it to ya? It's none of your business now go along and walk away before you get hurt."

Serion smirked under his mask. "I don't think that's going to happen."

Before the demons could reply back to his smart ass comment Serion pulled out his sword and with one quick stroke of his blade he put back his blade back under his cloak and made his way to the young women. The demons stood still for a couple of seconds before they fell to the ground into bit sized pieces with blood splattered everywhere in a instant. The girls were terrified of the mystery man and was crawling away from him.

"Get away will never got to that labor camp. I'll never give birth to random men children." The girls sobbed even more at the thought of it. Serion sat on the ground waiting for them to calm down. After a moment of awkward silence Serion decided to speak.

"Are you two girls ok?"

"Y-Yes thank you for what you done to those two demons but I hope your not from the labor camp are you?"

"Your welcome and no I'm not. If I were you two I'll be getting out here and hiding in a safe place. Where are you parents?"

The two girls lowered there heads. Serion got the message and did need any further explanation. The girls got up and dusted themselves off and ready to leave but Serion stopped them.

"Girls come here I have something to give you."

The girls turned back around and faced Serion who was reaching into his cloak and pulled out a big loaf of bread. He smiled.

"I'm sure the reason you two are here because you are hungry. Here you can have this you need it more than I do and do me a favor stay out of sight from the streets. If you want food then go behind a hut next to a the local soup kitchen there are people giving away free scraps. I know it isn't much but its worth fighting off starvation."

The girls glad accepted the bread and broke it in half. They had tears in their eyes from the man gratefulness and took his advice. They ran back to their hide out and Serion went back to his loving wife that had a huge smile under her mask. Serion knew that she was smiling and had no idea why she was.

"What is that look for honey?"

She giggled. "Oh no reason I just think that your going to be the best father for our child and I'm glad to have you as the father of my child."

Serion also started to smile and lifted his mask and gave her a peak on the cheek.

"Thank you for the complement but we have to get going were wasting time here. They find the demon's bodies and sound the alarm soon."

Shura nodded and they raced through the streets. Moments later labor guards came to investigate why two of their men wasn't back yet. They searched the streets and found the remains of the demons. They was shocked from the sight and quickly rushed back to headquarters to inform their captains and sounded the alarm. Serion and Shura heard the alarm and cursed how quick the found out what happened. Serion faced his wife and stopped.

"Shura I know you're a strong woman but I'm concerned for our baby and your out of breathe please hop on my back so we can get out of here faster."

"But I…"

"No buts alright please don't argue with me now get on." Serion yelled.

Shura did what she was told and hopped on his back. Serion and Shura heard footsteps getting closer and closer to them every second. They are almost there and the guards were getting ever so close to them.

"Stop those two and capture them for questioning." One of the guards shouted.

"Damn it. I need to speed up the pace."

Serion then started to really book it. They are mere seconds away from the gatekeeper and from their freedom. The guards weren't giving up that easily. They started to fire at them with energy beams and firearms. Serion was shot in the back but ignored the pain and continued his sprint to the gatekeeper. They were just a couple of yards from the keeper and shouted at her.

"NOW OPEN THE PORTAL!!!"

Serion went into over drive and jumped through the portal in time. The gatekeeper closed the portal and took guard in front of it. What ever happen next to her was a mystery to them but what they know for people helping escapees the penalty is death or the labor camp. Moments later Shura and Serion found themselves in the middle of a forest. Serion and Shura both looked around the environment; they were speechless. It was true beauty inside and out. Serion started to walk deeper into the forest but fell do to the shot in the back earlier trying to escape from the Serusa guards. Blood was pouring from his wound and getting more serious. Shura try to support him up and keep him from fainting from the pain.

"Serion we have to fix that wound up before you die from blood loss."

"D-Don't w-worry about m-me I'm f-fine. H-How about you a-a-are you o-ok?"

"Stop worrying about me I'm fine. I swear I hope our kid doesn't inherit you trait of being so stubborn."

"Ha-ha very funny honey."

"Well I'm at least glad the wound didn't effect you sarcasm. Now come on I'll help you to try to find some help."

Shura help Serion to his feet and made their way through the forest to find some medical treatment. Hours went by and yet there was not a sign of any living person around. They were tired and hungry plus Serion was getting weaker from his wound. Shura was worrying that he would die from the blood loss that has already begun. Shura was getting weaker as well do to the fact she was carrying her husband for hours and not stopping. Fatigue was finally taking over their bodies.

"Dear I…I can't go on I need to rest."

"Ok just give me a minute to stand up."

Serion with all his efforts tried to support himself but collapsed to a nearby tree. Shura went to his aid to find that he was pasted out from his fatigue. Shura tried to wake him but it was not use he was to far gone to wake up and suddenly so was doing the same. A couple hours later a human couple was out enjoy a stroll in the forest just enjoying each others company. They were laughing a hold each others hand and stopped after seeing to figures passed out. They went to see if they were still alive and if they need accidence. They exam their bodies and founded out they passed out from fatigue and hunger plus one of them had a serious wound that need to be taken care of if not it could lead to death. They both decided that is was best to take them to their village to give them the proper care they need and nurse them back to health.

*Days later*

Serion was finally starting to open his eyes after collapsing from the pain and his exhaustion. He slowly opened his eyes to get adjusted to the light around him and get her bearings together. He started to think what happened to him and his wife but when his wife came to his mind her quick shot up from his bed and looked around to find out were he was at. It was strange he was in a nice warm bed and his mask and cloak was removed and the aura around the room was sort of homey. He lifted himself to his feet and stretched his aching muscles but he got up to fast and got light head and fell to the ground with a big bang. The noise was so loud that the residents of the house ran upstairs to check what was the cause of the noise. They opened the door to find Serion finally awake but in really to condition to really be up and about. They help Serion to his bed; Serion was shocked that the residents to the house were human and his wife Shura was helping them get him to the bed. What else that shocked Serion was that the human wasn't freaked out or even scared to know that he was a demon.

"Why?"

Serion got their attention and they faced him with confusion.

"Why what?" The human couple asked.

"Why do you help a demon and not afraid of me?"

The couple just stared at him in disbelief. Shura sat next to Serion on his bed and shook her head at him.

"Is that any way to act around the people that just saved our lives?"

"You know what I mean sweetie."

The couple just laughed at their actions and the woman of the human couple decided to break the ice.

"Well we help who are in need demon or human it doesn't matter inside we are all the same. Plus I noticed that your wife is 7 months pregnant and I can let anything happen to a baby."

"I see well I thank you for being so generis to us and for helping out my wife. But we must be going."

The human man decided to speak up this time in defense to what he said.

"Well why don't you stay here for a while. I be happy to let you guys stay here if you want to stay."

"Thank you for the offer but I can't accept that besides I don't have any money to offer you or any valuables either." Serion said with a bit of depressed tone.

"We don't want your money or anything you have besides I offered you stay hear I don't expect you to pay use for anything. I don't care if you're a demon or human you're a friend in my eyes. A friend that needs help and a place to live."

"Friend?" Serion thought to himself.

"_These people…It feels like they actual care about me and my wife and I don't even know them. Humans are interesting indeed. But since he offered and my wife and I need a place to stay I really don't have any options. I guess I can for my wife and my child."_

"Alright then I'll accept your offer if you put it that way."

"Great I'll prepare your rooms for you and then we can get to know each other how does that sound?" The human man said with a bit of joyous tone to his voice.

Both Serion and Shura nodded with smiles across their faces. Before the man walked out her turned around with a stupid look to his face.

"I almost forgot to introduce ourselves I'm Vahn and this lovely lady here is my soon to be wife Raina."(I just made up names for Adell's foster parents in the game so give me some slack)

"Well my name is Serion and here is my wife Shura it's a pleasure to meet you."

Later that night they explained what happened to them and their whole life's on the planet Serusa and the war that was going on. To say that they were astonished was an understatement. But the story didn't change their outlook on Serion and Shura they still see them as friends and family now. Serion and Shura were relieved that they didn't view them as monsters and still consider them as friends.

*Two years later*

Serion and Shura have been having the time of their lives living with Vahn and Raina. They both thought about their home in Serusa and their family and friends but times had heal open wounds. Shura gave birth to a beautiful baby boy named Adell. The thing about Adell was that he was born looking like a human because Serion and Shura both took human forms but they really didn't need to because the whole village accept them fro who they are they just want to fit in better so do to the change of figure and looks Adell was born looking like a human but still had his parents blood. Life was amazing for the two until that day had come that would change their happy lives forever. A man called overlord Zenon came and turned everyone human to demons to make his own netherworld to control and gain power. Serion decided that they are not going to sit back and let this happen to their loved ones. Serion and Shura both were going to battle this so called God of all Overlords. They were prepared for the worst and made a plan for their son also. They both turned to Vahn and Raina.

"You two have been to most loving and caring people that I have ever meet and had the privilege of knowing. This proves that there is good in this life you just have to dig for it."

Serion said with a serious voice.

"That is way we are leaving our son in your hands please take good care of him and treat him as if he was your own son. I trust you and will be back if not you know what has happened." Shura said with tears in her eyes.

"We understand and we'll wait for you return." Both half demons said.

*Flashback end*

"That was the last time we saw them." Adell's mother said.

Rozalin didn't know what to say all she did was cry and felt like she was a defenseless fool for letting this happen. She just got and head up stairs to Adell's room. Adell's mom stopped Rozalin for a second to check if she was ok.

"Are you alright Rozalin?"

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just having some trouble absorbing all this at once plus I'm going to bed with Adell to make sure his safe."

"Alright just tell me if anything is bothering you and remember don't tell Adell anything unless he asks and then we will have this talk again alright?"

"Ok." Rozalin replied softly.

Rozalin opened Adell's door and snuck into bed with him. He was tossing and turning like a wild animal but when she got in the bed Adell wrapped his arms around her and stopped his tossing and turning. Rozalin was shocked that she can make him do this and blushed under his touch. That night she slept like she was actual a princess that everyone called her. But in the morning is what she feared to she what Adell will remember and ask of them. But in them mean time she would have to wait.

So How do like this chapter? I know it's a filler but it's not like Naruto's fillers. I hope you enjoy this because it was hell to type. Also don't forget to Review and try the challenge that I set for you guys. Also and a fact about me the reason why I chose the name Raina for Adell's foster mom is because I would like to name my future child if it's a girl that name. I just like the name. Well I hope you REVIEW.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the late update. I just haven't been it the mood to type or to think of new ideas. Right now I'm in writers block mode well sort of. But without further or do here is the new chapter enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Ps: Incase you are wondering Adell's and Laharl's worlds are on different time lines.

Chapter 12

Confusion?

Back at Laharl's castle a stirring fallen angel was waking from her sleep. Her eyes fluttered slightly to moisten her dry eyes and to gather to her surroundings. Her body felt so light and but a little sore from last nights "fun". She started to lift herself from the over size bed but realize that she was cuddled up into Laharl's chest and his arm was warp around her as if he was protecting her from something. She blushed from her prince's defensive act and decided to stay for a bit longer in his arms. She still wore her blush with images of her and Laharl in the future. Flonne curled back into her position from which she woke up from and let her images of him fill her head.

"To think he has change like this just for me. I don't want this feeling to ever go away it just too perfect. Now that I'm thinking about it I must also try to help him with the kingdom and be by his side as his future queen. This is all to sudden but for some odd reason I think I'm ready for this; to spend my life with him."

To warp into her own thoughts Laharl was already awoken from his slumber (which is a first) just staring at his blonde hair angel/demon lover. Flonne had the feeling of someone watching from above; when she turned to look back at Laharl she went big eyes from shock. Laharl was dumbfounded by her look and just cocked his head.

"What's the matter with you? Why are you so jumpy all of a sudden?"

"Umm well…its that your up early for the first time ever since I started to live here in the castle."

Laharl just smirked. "Well I use to be an early bird when I was younger but ever since when my….mother." Laharl stopped his semi flashback of his mother then just shook off the feeling. Flonne understood what he was about to say and didn't want to push the subject. So she just pulled him in closer to her naked body and kicked his neck to calm him down.

"It's ok Laharl you don't need to say anything."

Laharl rested his head upon her shoulder just to relax from his memories of his mother. He had a really close connection with his mother ever since he was born. It was still eating him up inside know the fact he was the cause of his mothers death well that's what we always thought plus after knowing his mother was with him the whole entire time as a prinny under his nose and yet again she left him again. But knowing the fact that he can always visit his parents in Celestia in 10 years put him at ease a little. While in her arms his bare chest brushed against her breasts and wore a cherry red blush then backed up with his head turned away. Flonne realize what happened and giggled.

"What's wrong Laharl did I excite you?" Flonne said while giggling.

"No its just I'm still getting use to this whole love dovey crap. I told you before this doesn't change who I am by heart remember that."

Flonne rolled his eyes at his tough man act and kisses him with the utter most passion. Laharl just let her lead and both battled each other on the bed trying to gain dominance over the other in their kissing war. Before they knew it things were getting a bit too hot to say the least. Flonne while gasping in between breathes tried to cool down.

"Laharl can we stop for a minute?"

"Why things were just getting good."

"Well…because last night…I'm a little sore."

Laharl played back what happened last night in his head and remembered that she was bleeding from her special area. Laharl then released her from his grip and put his head down in shame. Flonne looked at his expression for a moment then it hit her what he was thinking about.

"Laharl don't think its your fault that happened it always happens when its someone's first time well for girls anyway."

"But I…"

"Laharl it just means that I'm yours and no one else's" With that said she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Laharl relaxed from his negative thinking and hopped of the bed to the bathroom to take care of so matters. Flonne decided to follow him to take a shower from the after math smell of last night. Laharl after his matters left the bathroom so he can what his turn for the shower. While waiting he started to wonder what while happen in the next couple 1000 years with her. Maybe he will have a family by then and happily married to his dense lover while he was on the throne having her by his side. For the first time in his demon life happiness was swelling up inside him; for the first time he will have all the things he ever wanted in his life. But reflecting upon himself he was thing…was he getting soft? If word got out about this and about him and Flonne war will surly happen with his enemies.

"No one must know about this and I mean no one if rumors spread about all this not only will my reputation will be ruined but Flonne's life will be in danger."

After all his thinking taken place it was interrupted when Flonne came out with nothing but a towel around her. Laharl had to summon all his strength from within himself to not jump on her and have his way with her. He stopped to notice how beautifully she was developing; her curves were showing every detail of her young body like goddess and her young breast still developing was still perfect to his liking before he knew it he was sporting a massive nose bleed. Flonne just smiled and helped him regain his composer.

"Uh Laharl the shower is all yours hehe I think you need now." Flonne said while point down at crotch. Laharl looked down to see that he was pitching a tent in his pants. Laharl blushed with a pissed off vibe along with it.

"HAHA laugh it while you can but your getting it tonight you hear me?" Laharl screamed the last part.

"Oh I'll be ready you can count on it hehe." Flonne said while licking her lips at the end.

After with all the excitement done and over with Laharl went to the bathroom to take his cold shower (I think he needs it myself hehe). When Flonne heard the door slam she went into closet to find something to wear. To tell you the truth she was kind of fed up with wearing the same style clothing every day so she want to spice things up a little bit. She was looking through the grand fiasco of clothing and found something very fitting to her liking. It was black dress that came to her knees, a black bow for hair, it had red laces around the chest area, see through sleeves in which the sleeves came to her wrists and a red moon necklace. When she gazed in the mirror she was stunned with herself she looked as if she was the angel of death without the death wings. Pleased with her look she grabbed the remote at the nightstand to open the bookcase so she can perform her morning duties. But she wasn't the only one that was out and about; Etna was out in the hallway making her way to the prince's room to get over his lecturing of how she was his vassal and that she will be cleaning twice as much to make up for the time she wasn't here. When she turned the last corner to the prince's room her jaw just dropped. To whole wall coving Laharl's room was completely obliterated with stones still dropping from the whole. But when she was about ask herself what the hell happened here Flonne walked out into the hallway with her new dress on Etna was just speechless.

"F-F-Flonne I-is that you?

"No it's your fairy god mother of course its me Etna."

After that remark Etna's eye just twitched. "You know your mouth is overloading your ass right now don't you."

"I know but I can't help I learn from the best." Flonne smiled.

Etna was kind of happy about the comment but at the same time wondering what is with her.

"So what's up with the new get up?"

"Oh this I decided to try something new."

More curiosity filled in the beauty queen's mind and looked over her once more to find out that she seemed more vibrant and her skin was glowing along with her face. The only way she could look that way was if she….

"Flonne what did you do last night after I left your room?"

"I…well you see…I umm…" While trying to think of a quick lie she didn't notice the tomato red blush forming across her face and getting redder. Etna took a quick notice of her reaction and went it her teasing mode.

"Oh I get it you did something naughty or nasty didn't you?"

When you thought she could get any redder she went to the deepest shade of red known to man kind. Etna then knew that she hit the nail on the head.

"Oh it is isn't it. Well then tell who was it that you had a "nice time" with?"

"I-It was L-L-La-"

"NO let me guess umm Larry, Lars, umm…"

Now getting more embarrassed and aggravated by Etna's guesses she decided to just tell her. So she grabbed her ear and whispered his name softly so no one will hear her answer.

"It was *whisper*…"

"WWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!!!!"

"Etna please keep it down I don't want the whole castle knowing"

"B-B-But y-y-you and the prince…What all happened last night?"

Deciding that it was no use hiding it any longer with her she grabbed her by the arm and headed into the prince's half room. Flonne still with her blush in place she knew that she had to explain every bit of detail to her because if she didn't Etna would just hound it out of her anyway.

"Ok Etna what I tell you must never leave hear between me and you alright or I swear it's the end for the both of us."

"Ok whatever just get on with it I'm itching with interest."

After a long pause Flonne went over what happened last night with the explosion, the shouting, and well the moaning also. With all the detail soaking into Etna's mind her eyes went wide and her face was hot and blushed. Flonne didn't know how Etna was react to the situation but what she did was far from what she was thinking at the moment.

"So tell me how good was he?" Etna snickered.

"WHAT!!! WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW THAT FOR?"

"Oh come it's a talk between two mature women you can tell me anything"

With the blush still at place from earlier she felt safe telling her what is the worse that could happen?

"Do want me to give a scale one to ten?"

"That's fine by me."

"His and eleven to me." Flonne said with pride.

Even more shocked came to her. There was more to the prince that he leads on to himself about. But Flonne wasn't finished with her statement just yet.

"To believe it or not he is quite the romantic and really protective."

Etna then knew there was something up but there was something wrong with her the whole time that Flonne was telling her encounter last night with the prince and now telling her that the prince is a romantic got her to thinking about herself and placing herself into Flonne's shoes. To be loved, cherished, a queen, and make love to him before she knew it she was getting kind of excited with the idea and was get moist between her legs so she had to stop with her scenarios. Almost so lost in her thoughts she almost forgot the reason so was here in the first place.

"Oh were is the prince right now?"

"His in the shower right now do you want me to get him?"

"No I almost forgot to get Hanako so I'll get her before he returns."

"Alright I'll be here waiting for you so I can help explain to him about her."

"Ok be back in a flash."

Then with that she was gone. Mean while back in the shower with Laharl he was washing up and letting the hot water beat down his head to relax his mind and body. While washing up he reached to his back and cringed when he hit the center of his back. Wondering what was going on he finished his shower and when to the body view mirror to check out his source of pain and was shocked. Nail marks and scratches were all over his back. Just ignoring them his dried off and presumed getting dressed. When he exited out of the bathroom there was no sight of the fallen angel.

"Hmm must be in the castle some where. Maybe doing her chores like she is suppose to do or better be to be more precise."

Laharl made his way out of his secret room and found Flonne in his room wearing a different clothing. Staring for a minute or so at her he find that it really suited her well and was quite to his liking. When to caught into his sight seeing Etna came in with Hanako. Laharl quickly shifted his attention to Etna.

"So I see that the flat chested bitch is back from her vacation."

"UGRHHHH!!!! You midget of a prince I'll make you eat those words."

Sparks of lightning jolted through their eyes giving each other a staring contest to the death. Flonne and Hanako just sweat dropped at the sight before they both broke them up. Laharl and Etna just gave off a smug look to each other but inside they are both smiling missing each other even if they won't say or show it. After a disturbing silence Laharl just shook of his aggravation and glanced at Hanako.

"Hmm who's the kid I don't remember her around the castle."

Hanako jumped up to introduce herself. "My name is Hanako it's a pleasure to meet-"

"Can the intros what are your skills?"

"Well I'm high spirited and I'm a good cook and my dream is to become a sexy demon lord just like miss Etna here."

When she mention about her being a cook it was already decided.

"Alright then you are going to be my personal chief and…" Before Laharl could finish his sentence Etna was already in his face.

"No way asshole I brought Hanako here so I should…" Now before she could finish her rant Laharl put his hand in front of her face stopping her instantly.

"Now before you go off in MY FACE I would like to finish. Any way I'm leaving you with Etna here because one you two are sharing the same chores, two Etna needs a partner to help her focus one her tasks, and three she has time to train you unlike me. Plus you can have Flonne's room because she is relocating some where else in the castle."

"What? Wait are your serious prince?"

"Well take the offer or leave it, it really doesn't matter to me I have better things to do than baby sit."

"HEY I'M NOT A BABY!!!!" Hanako screamed.

"To me you are I'm over 1000 years older than you are little girl. Well I'm going to train I expect lunch to be done by noon do I have myself clear?"

Before they could answer back he was already taking off down the hallway to the dimensional keeper. But when he turned around they all noticed the marks on his back and Etna shot a glance to Flonne that just had a pink blush on her cheeks. She got the clue that it must have been really amazing then because that she also noticed that Laharl was a little bit more loose and relaxed then he has ever been in his life and he only made a few insults on her plus letting Hanako stay with her that was a shock in itself. Then that feeling returned back to her but this time it was in her heart. It was like she envy Flonne for what she had with him its like she can change him instantly.

"_I could make him happy if I was given the chance. What am I thinking I don't like that sniffling little twerp…or do I?"_

She shook off the feeling once again thinking that she must be going nuts because of what has all happened this morning. She quickly grabbed Hanako to show her where the kitchen is and the ingredients before she went to her room to think what was these feelings that she getting. Flonne decided to find a prinny to help repair the destroyed wall so they can have some type of privacy now. Back to Etna she was in her room laying down on her bed going over her thoughts.

"What the hell is the matter with me? I never felt like this since the late king…maybe Laharl is reminding me of him each day I don't know since he is changing a bit and Flonne told me what happened with them. I would like to know the feeling of love and the feeling of making love but…I-I don't know what's come over me this is strange I don't like it. I really miss the king."

Before she knew it she was asleep on her bed snoring a little bit.

*Etna's Dream*

She was laying in her bed in her bra and panties curled up in a ball. It was night time and things were quite to say the least. She slowly opened her eyes to find that she was in her room and it was already night along side that she was in her undergarments.

"What the hell is going on I never remembered taking off my clothes and its already night time man the prince is going to kill me."

"What do you mean I'm going to kill you?"

When Etna turned around to find the source of the voice to find that Laharl was in her room in noting but his boxers. Now Etna was more confused in why Would Laharl be in her room and why are they both are in they underwear.

"What in the world prince why are you here in my room and in your boxers for crying out loud.?"

"What is the matter with you is that any way to take to your future husband?"

"WHAT FUTURE HUSBAND!?!?!?!?!?"

"Ouch what the hell you know I have supersonic hearing. What is the matter with you did you hit your head or something? We are getting married in two days and well things got intense."

"No it just that I…umm."

"Then what's the matter your making worry?"

Now this was getting weird to no extent. First she in her underwear, its night, Laharl is in her room in his boxers and she is getting married to him. She needed some answers.

"When did all this happen?"

"What is wrong with you Etna? I never seen you act this way before. It happened months ago you should remember that I proposed to you the last red moon."

Laharl got on the bed with her and stared it her scarlet eyes with concern. For some odd reason she felt safe with his presences. She couldn't find herself escaping his piercing gaze it felt alluring and inviting for her to take him within her arms. She quickly stopped worrying about the situation and let whatever this is take over her. She wrap her arms around him and pulled him in a tight embrace. Laharl accepted and they just stood like that for a moment letting themselves enjoy each others company. Then something came over Etna and broke the embrace and turned into a very passionate kiss. Laharl was just as shock as Etna when she done this but no less accepted the kiss as well.

"Etna what is the matter with you? Are you having so mood swings are something?"

"No I'm just…happy that's all I'm sorry for worrying you I just needed you that's all."

"Well if that's all you wanted let me be with you right now."

Laharl pulled her into a kiss and slowly pushed her back on the bed still kissing her while cherishing her face and her grabbing his back. Quickly Laharl broke the kiss and went to her neck pecking it and slightly nibbling it. Etna was panting and giving a pitiful moan like she was his slave of seduction. Then Laharl was sucking a little bit at the vain of the neck and licking her ear lobe which were she can hear his breathe in her ear giving her more aroused with every second but then it hit her why is he doing this he and Flonne were together and what has gotten into her but she ignored it and went back to her feelings right now and put her mind in auto pilot. She was blushing madly and her breathing fastened each second he touched her. Her body felt as if it was on fire and she was in a place of endless pleasure. Laharl felt as if he had enough of the light foreplay and move his hand closer into her panties. Etna's eyes widened but didn't try to stop him she just wanted this feeling to never end. Laharl quickly removed her panties and tossed them aside to reveal her soaked pussy. The smell of pheromones was all in the air and caught his nose which he just spread her legs and was licking her clean. Etna by now was in La La land and there was no way she was leaving; her moans became louder and louder and drool was pouring from her mouth and lightly moaning his name. Laharl quick fasten his pace and then was rubbing her sweet spot at the same time. Now she had it she couldn't take it any more; she removed her bra and was fondling with her A cup breasts but all the same she was in total bliss and just letting her lust and love…what a minute love did she really love him now or is it her body talking? She didn't know but she wanted find out what it was. Etna was now at his whim and his mercy he could do what her he wanted to her she didn't care the feeling was nothing that she ever experienced before and never wanted it to stop. Laharl was having a ball with his fore playing so he decided to take it up a notch; he quit licking her and spread her lips apart so he could put his two finger inside her. Etna gasped loudly with this new feeling and can already feel her quivering and shaking ready to explode.

"Laharl what are doing to me? I can't stop my body it feel so good please give me more I want more."

Then Laharl hooked his fingers into her g-spot to massage it roughly but enough not to case any pain. She could hold any longer she had to release herself.

"L-LAHARL I'M CUMMING!!!!!"

She let the feeling wash over her like a shockwave of numbness and bliss and came all over her bed. It was so much that it completely soaked the end of the bed with her fluids. She breathing hard and her heart looked as if it was going to pop out of chest plus she was muttering something about his name and how incredible it was. But he was far from done Laharl took off his boxers revealing his fully erected member. Etna's body was limp but still had the strength to go bugged eyed from the size.

"_No way that's going to fit in me it's HUGE!!!"_

Laharl saw her eyes and just let out a chuckle. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you I'll be easy with you I promise."

Etna looked into his devilish eyes but they shown that he was indeed telling the truth. With thinking about it any further she allowed him to do what he pleases to her. Laharl laid his warm muscular body on top of her hot sweating body and slowly inserted his large shaft inside her tight hole. Not even half way inside her she grabbed the sheets of the bed and gave a weak cry of pain feeling as if she was going to be ripped in half; blood trickled down her thigh on the bed and tears came from her eyes. Laharl stopped to she if she can adjust to his length. After a couple of minutes of waiting she decided to give it another try; she gave him the go and he inserted the rest of his length inside her. There was still pain but it was quickly over taken by the pure waves of pleasure behind it there were no words describing how amazing the feeling to her it was perfection like she was in heaven. Laharl slowly started to trust himself in slow motion for her to get a slow feel of him his texture and his pulsing vain. She could feel every bit of him inside of her like he was part of her. Her moaning was getting louder in which they soon turned in to scream of undeniable pleasure.

"OH MY GOD YESSSSS YESSSSS PLEASE FASTER HARDER I WANT MORE OF YOU PLEASE FILL ME UP!!!!"

Laharl couldn't deny her request and started to pump hard into her. Sweat was pouring from both of them and grunting and moaning screams filled the room then he quick switched his position were she was on her side and he was pumping her tight pussy with her leg lifted into the air. Everything was into play right now and there was no denying it now she felt as if she was in love with him or shall I say fell in love. Hard breathing and fastened pace was finally getting to him his limit was coming up and Etna's was too. With his final hard pumping trusts and her final screams they wear at their limit together.

"URGHHH ETNA!!!!"

"L-LAHARLLLLLLLL!!!!"

As they both screamed their names to each other they both came at the same time. Laharl rolled over and pulled her in his arms and kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear.

"I love you Etna."

Etna was stunned in what she heard but felt it was right to say it also. "I-I love…"

*Etna's dream ends*

Before she could finish her sentence she woke up with sweat beating from her body and soaked between her legs so soaked that is went through her panties, skirt, and bed sheets. She looked around the room and final realized it was dream."

"DAMN IT!!!! But it felt so real I could have swore that…" Without thinking about it she knew that what she feel was that she was love for the prince. She wiped the sweat from her brow and changed. She knew that some how or another she would have to talk to him about her feelings.

"I guess when the time is right I will talk to him but for now I have to be patient."

Well I hope you like the surprise Lemon I put in. This is were the drama takes place and don't work about this I remember the votes so don't worry or maybe you should I'll never tell MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!! But any way sorry for the late update and I hope you like this chapter I'm up for ideas too. Like I said I have semi writers block so I'm sorry if this chapters doesn't suit your taste but I had to think of something dramatic. Well PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thanks. ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

I have to apologize for this really late update I had many, many issues to take care of and I really don't have much free time anymore because of my job. But I hope this wait didn't bug you that much and hope you like this chapter. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!!!

**Chapter 13**

**Hanako's Wish**

After the whole bizarre dream Etna got off her bed and changed her "wet" outfit to see what was going on after her little "exciting" nap. Stepping from her room it seemed not much time has passed; the prinnies were still running around like chickens with their heads cut off rushing to finish the backing castle chores and the smell of lunch being cooked by her apprentice Hanako. With a deep sigh of relief she walked out of her room to check on her delinquent in training. Hanako was on a roll she had a grand feast set up in the matter of a couple of hours the smell of crapes, roast, fresh vegetables and different verities of fruits and meats where spread out all over the place. The smell was so delectable Etna didn't even notice the small line of drool leaking from the edge of her mouth. She couldn't remember the last time she smelled food like this usually all the prinnies cook all their meals and they tasted half way decent but never smelt anything like this it was really heavenly. Then without warning her stomach started to have a growling fit the food was getting to her so she decided to have just a quick taste…that was a big mistake. Before she knew it her hand was swatted away by a spatula and was stared down by a hot headed Hanako.

"NO SAMPLING THE FOOD!!!!"

"What the hell Hanako it just a little nibble no harm no foul right? Besides you owe me for taking you in this place." Etna said trying to take another quick bite but was swatted away again but with a frying pan.

"NO IT WILL RUIN YOUR APPATITE I'M SERIOUS WHEN IT COMES TO MY FOOD!!!"

"URGH….FINE…but you owe me triple time of training and you do my chores for a week."

"Awwww…ok…I will do it but please just be patient it will be done as soon as the prince gets back in the mean time can you get Flonne so she can help me set the table?"

"Whatever."

Shortly after Etna was looking around for the air headed fallen angel. When walking she couldn't help but replay her dream of the dominate blue haired overlord. Heat was rising within her body once more and her heart started to fasten. To think she might actually harbor these strong feelings for him. Everything in her body was telling her to just run to him and just be in his arms but her mind was telling her that it would be wrong to try to steal him away from Flonne. Now her head was really throbbing with confusion she didn't know what to do either it was to listen to what she feels right now and risk having a big cat fight with Flonne or to just feel empty like a hollow shell and never find out what will ever happen. She knows listening to her heart isn't going to solve this problem right now because it was filled with so many emotions she didn't know what to make of it. She felt alone, weak, jealous, and angry. She didn't know if her heart was telling her the truth about how she really felt for him. The heart is a tricky vessel to figure out and all she going by right now is a silly dream nothing else. All her hear was telling her it's him, it's, him his the one but was he really? She really needed more time to dwell on this and think about the past. Flonne has already worked her "magic" on him and now he is some what more tolerable and lenient that usual. Etna sighed heavily and brought back some past memories when he was young.

*Flash back*

Etna was still young at this time and was doing her daily duties around the castle to help the king. She really has come to admire and adore him. He was all she thought about his kindness, the respect, power, authority, and love for each and every one of his vassals. The only thing that bothered her was the queen. She was human and everything she talked and tries to solve any problem with is love it was enough to make her sick. There was no hint of a dark side to her or any evil vibes she was like a real angel in a human's body. After fulfilling her duties she would always visit the king on her free time in his special study room to just chit chat about his past battles to become overlord and how his demon child hood was. Etna was inspired by everything he mentioned which made her more determined to be by his side. Etna finally finished up her tasks and head towards the king's study but when she arrived she found the queen and king were in a loving warm embrace with the prince nuzzled in the middle of the queen's bosoms. The princes in while in the middle of the scene struggled to break free from their bind on him it was almost as if he was being tortured by the way he was acting while Etna was laughing and trying to dispel the little loving moment also.

"Mom, Dad come on learned my lesson already enough of this senseless lovey dovey crap its making me develop a rash or something…I…I feel sick."

"Not until you say it." Laharl's mom pressured.

"N-N-Never."

"Say it or do I have to go to step two?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Care to try her son?" The king chuckled and smirked.

"Say it or you're going to get mommy kisses." The queen laughed.

"NO ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!"

"Pucker up Laharl hahahaha." The king laughed also with little tears in the corner of his eyes.

The queen was making smooching sounds and getting closer and closer to Laharl's cheeks. Etna on the other hand was still watching the whole thing was giggling under her breath but at the same time thought it was cruel and unusual punishment she was wondering what he done this time. Laharl was now squirming for his life this was to surly scar his demon reputation and chances to become overlord because who would want a momma's boy for an overlord?

"Are you ready to say it now?" The queen whispered in his ear and stop mere centimeters away from his cheek.

"O-OK FINE I-I-I-I L-L-LOVE Y-YOU DAMN IT NOW LET ME GO!!!"

With that said the king and the queen released their hugs on him and smiled at him lovingly. Laharl was now sticking out his tongue scraping it with his hands as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"What are you trying to do kill me?"

"You know it wasn't that bad sweetie."

"Oh yes it was. I would have never submitted to torture but this was far worse than torture itself. Man I feel sick now."

"Well this wouldn't have happened it you just would have been more respectful to your elders Laharl." The king lectured.

"Whatever I'm going to my room come see me when you need me."

Quickly Laharl headed towards the door. He fasten his walking pace and without knowing he opened the door harshly and bumped into Etna. Both of them fell on the hard stone floor Laharl fell straight on his back while Etna fell on her elbows with her butt sticking up in the air reveling her under goodies.

"Urgh…Watch were your going you dumb ass-"

Laharl was cut off for what he was seeing before his very eyes. Etna slowly got up on her hands and knees and shook her head before she realized what happened. She turned her head to the sided to she who bumped into her only to see the young prince staring at her in her under glory.

"STOP LOOKING AT MY PANTIES YOU PERVERT!!!"

"Pervert? Look who's talking at least I don't go around wear skimpy outfits and look like a 12 year old whore."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"You heard me. Do you have short term memory loss or are you such a dumb ass I have to repeat myself?"

Before Etna could counter act against Laharl's words Laharl's mom heard the whole conversation and was ready to take action.

"Laharl do I have to go to step three instead?"

"N-N-N-N-N-N-No I'm fine honestly."

"Then what do you say when you bump into someone?"

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-s-s-sorry."

"Good now go to your room I have to talk to you anyway."

"I do not like where this is going."

*Flashback end*

Etna was some what grumbling to herself with that little memory. Her face was red from anger and embarrassment. But that was the first time Laharl has actually apologized to her also but it was forced by his mother. That was one of the things she missed about the queen she would always put Laharl in line. But the memory didn't prove to be much help either she still faintly remembers some times about the past but mostly about the late king.

"Well that wasn't resourceful to me one bit it just got me pissed off. *sigh* Oh well I better get that dunce of an angel so we can eat soon I'm starving."

Etna still strolled the castle hallways to find Flonne it looked like all the chores got done quicker than usual. She look every were for Flonne but she was no where to be found. So far the only place she didn't check was the throne room. But why would she be there she didn't have any chores there today. Etna briskly when to the throne room before she opened the doors she heard rapid footsteps racing inside the room.

"What the hell is going on in there? I wonder if there is a thief in the castle. If there is this is a good time to get rid of all my frustration."

Without holding back any of her demon strength she blasted the door down with her Chaos Impact with her Elder Spear in hand. But when she entered the room she couldn't believe what she saw. The whole throne room was spotless head to toe. Flonne was running around jumping place to place with a feather duster humming a lovely tone and skipping. Etnas just sweat dropped at the scene.

"Damn it its just Flonne. (Man do I really wish I can use her for target practice right about now)"

"Oh hello Miss Etna is Laharl back yet?"

"The hell if I know I'm just here to tell you to help set the table for lunch. (Is that all she thinks about now is him? What is so special that she sees in him that I don't?)"

"Oh ok I'll be right there. What about the door? What is the story behind that?"

"Well I'm…um…just in a bad mood that's all I was just thinking that it was the prince's face so I blasted it."

"Did the prince put you in your bad mood? (Some times I would like to blast you.)

"No just I haven't had much sleep lately and the prince was the first thing that came to my mind. (Oh crap that didn't sound right at all I hope she didn't notice.)

"Well…ok I guess that makes sense. (What in the world. I hope she isn't trying anything funny because it will be her head Laharl is mine.)

"Anyway Hanako needs your flower thinking ass right now."

"Ok but what about the door?"

"Wow your are becoming more of a dumb ass everyday we have the prinnies to fix and if its not fixed then its their asses not ours."

"Hehe that's right prinnies you can take care of the rest."

The prinnies that were in the room went ballistic.

"What the hell dood we just finished were not going to-" The prinnies never got to finish their statement because of a flaring eyed Etna was staring them down.

"DO IT OR I'M SENDING YOU TO YOUR GRAVES RIGHT NOW!!!"

"YES MASTER ETNA!!!"

Soon after the prinnies darted to the broken door and started to make its repairs while Etna and Flonne was walking towards the kitchen. They both walked in silence feeling this awkward presence among the both of them. As if they were peering into their minds and thoughts. Just shrugging it off they both made it to the kitchen with Hanako tapping her foot in impatiens.

"Were is the overlord he was suppose to be here at noon and its 10 minutes after?"

"Don't know but can we eat? I'm starving."

"I guess but I'm going to wait by the dimensional gate for him I got a little surprise for him." Hanako said putting a frying pan behind her back.

"I'm going too he might be hurt." Flonne said with a worried expression on her face.

"Oh his going to be hurt alright he will see what happens when he doesn't eat my food when its hot and Etna help yourself but please eat the real food first before the sweets ok you will thank me later if you do."

When Etna heard the word sweets instantly turned around with plate size eyes at the dessert table. Everything sweet that she could think of was there and some that looked to perfect to eat. To Etna sweets were the cure to every girl's heart and soul but every time she would have anything sweet in the fridge the prince would steal it or she had anything sweet in her mouth the princes would rant and rave about her getting diabetes. But this time she will not give him the chance.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever just go wait for the brat." Etna shooed Hanako and Flonne towards the hallway and was just awing the table ready to devourer it entirely. Flonne this time sweat dropped at Etna's scene and just shook her head.

"You know Hanako we are not going to get the chance to have any of those sweets after Etna is done with it."

"You know I think your right about that." Even Hanako sweat dropped and nodded.

As they reached the dimensional gate Hanako was tapping her foot waiting for the overlord to pass through. She was going to give her a piece of her mind. Flonne just pulled up a set and wait for her blue haired secret lover to pass through also. After about another 5 minutes the gate glimmered and reveling the kid overlord with a smile on his face. Hanako was now fired up and slowly approached him frying pan at the ready. Flonne was right behind her worried what was going to unfold.

"YOU!!!" Hanako pointed.

"What do you want? Lunch had better be ready."

"YOU DIDN"T EAT MY FOOD WHILE IT WAS HOT!!!"

"What the hell are you babbling about?" After the little statement Hanako pulled out her trusty weapon of doom.

"FRYING PAN OF JUSTICE!!!!"

"Wait a minute what the fu-"

*WABAM!!!!!!!!!!*

Those were the last words the prince could muster before the almighty Hanako put out the overlord's light out leaving his face print embedded within the frying pan.

"*Sighs happily* I feel much better I hope he learns his lesson about being late to lunch."

Finally with her anger subdued Hanako went to check on Etna while Flonne went to tend to her lover. Hanako was a little pleased but the thoughts of hitting him harder came to mind but she knew she couldn't because she didn't have her demon strength anymore but that was about to change. The whole time she was cooking she had time to develop a plan to change her back to her former demon self and now was the perfect time to but that plan into action. Walking back to the dinning room she heard nothing but dead silence. Hanako hastily open the door then just fell to the floor at the sight behold before her. Etna literally just finished her 6 plate of the dessert table and pated her stomach to her satisfaction.

"That hit the spot."

"How did I know that you were going to do that?"

"Hey no one get in between me and my sweets but anyway what did you do to the prince?"

"Wanna take a look?" Hanako said with the frying pan in hand holding it up to show.

"!!!!" Etna automatically dropped to the floor holding her gut laughing her ass off and even had little tears coming out her eyes.

"I take my food seriously like I said before."

"HAHAHAHAHA I can tell at least I didn't do that."

"That's because you didn't eat any of it just the sweets."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"Anyway Etna can I ask you a favor?"

"Look kid I don't do any favors to anyone without a price."

"Ok I'll make you more sweets for a mouth how about that?"

"Deal. What is it?"

"Etna you already know what I want and I think I know where we can go."

Back in Veldime morning was rising. Adell was still in his sleep but was tossing and turning. Sweat was pouring from his body and he was mumbling to himself.

"No….no…I won't."

*Adell's dream*

Adell was curled up hugging his knees. He felt alone and afraid. The darkness around him was enclosing around him trying to take him into it. Then a voice came from that very darkness.

"**Adell why do you resist? This is your nature your power inside you. This is your heritage."**

"No it isn't I'm not like you I'm not going around slaughtering innocent people to satisfy your bloodlust."

"**It's not just me but yourself Adell. You are the demon of legend you have more power than the gods themselves you have the power to make anything yours."**

"Who the hell are you? What are you talking about?"

Out from the darkness the figure behind the voice reveled itself. Like the voice said it was indeed him but in his demon self.

"**I'm you Adell. I'm the very thing that course though you that in which lives through your veins. I'm your real thoughts your true source of power. When you're in a battle doesn't your blood boil? Don't you just itch with excitement? Don't deny it Adell you where born to fight to enslave the universe remember your place. We are one this is just a fragment of your true potential. Re choice make this world yours make it rain your victim's blood scatter their ashes in the wind make them tremble beneath you. We have the power to make this happen you just have to trust me.**

"NEVER!!! I'LL NEVER TRUST YOU. I RATHER DIE THAN KILL ANYONE!!!"

"**You don't understand do you? No one can stand up to us just kill everyone that will pose a threat to you and everything will be fine. Get them before they get you. Did you look at your mother when you turned into your true self?**

Once again another figured appeared this time his mother with the look of disgust and hatred towards him.

"Adell you…MONSTER!!! Go back to the depths of hell were you came from.

"…"

"You nothing but a demon they is nothing good about you. When you fight I bet you would love to taste their blood laugh at their weakness. Your have no right to call yourself human. I only accepted you in this family to keep the world safe from a monster. You are God mistake.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD YOU SON OF BITCH YOU KNOW NOTHING OF ME!!!!"

"**You see there is were you are wrong no one know as much about you as I do because…I AM YOU! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Those were the final words the voice said before disappearing into the never ending darkness,**

*Adell's dream ends"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Adell sprung up from the bed panting heavily and sweat beating down his face. His body felt as if it was on fire and the memory of his nightmare burned fresh in his mind. Quickly he looked around his surrounding trying to see if this was reality. His eyes shifted around the room trying to gather his thought of what happened to him and why was he in bed. He moved his hand and it brushed against something soft. He snapped his head to his side to find Rozalin sleeping soundly with her hand laying down where his chest was. He couldn't help but smile at the sight it really calmed his mind to see her he really was is love with her and her with him. He moved slightly out his bed trying not to wake his sleeping princess but it was too late.

"A-Adell?"

"I'm sorry if I woke you up you can go back to sleep it's still kind of early."

"No…I won't go back to sleep unless you're next to me it's really comforting to me."

"Alright my princess."

Rozalin blushes at his cute comment he was really romantic and she could really actual be like that to him to no long does she have to hide her feelings. As soon as he was about to lay down the heard the sound of some one screaming.

"Well that was shortly lived."

"You can say that again." Rozalin giggled.

The both got out from Adell's bed and went to find the source of the yelling. By the sound of it, it was coming from the front of the house. When they both reached the front of the house they where in utter shock.

"B-Beauty Queen Etna?"

"And Hanako?"

"Oh hey guys long time no see."

"Hey Adell can you help me explain to mom what I want?

"Hmm what is that?

"I-I want mom to help me become a demon."

Well there you have it another chapter finished. I am really sorry for this really late update and I hope this doesn't change you guys about reviewing my story to tell how I'm doing. But I will tell you this I am putting Mao and Razberyl in the next chapter just give me some time but I will try not over due on the waiting this was just ridiculous on my part but hey we have lives and we have problems to fix and over come. I hope you like this chapter and please REVIEW!!! I really want to know what everyone thinks.


	14. Chapter 14

I really can't tell you how sorry I am for not updating in so long I just have been busy with my life and college plus other issues but I'm going to try to start updating as soon as possible. But I'm also to inform you that I'm actually going to be trying to make a real anime out of Disgaea 2 but I have to go through all the copy right bull crap and its going to be based of my story and hope you like it but its in development right now so don't expect it soon right now but its in progress. And about Mao and Razzberyl they are going to be in the next chapter because I'm still trying to find a way to get Razzberyl's character but I'm having help doing that and she know who she is ^_^. Well here is the next chapter sorry for the long ass wait. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Here is a little something I like saying now: "_In the end were all chalk lines on the concrete .Drawn only to be washed away. For the time that I have been given. I am what I am_."

Chapter 14

The Battle of New Rivals

Adell's eyes widen at the words Hanako spoke. He turned to his mother and her faced shown distress and anger at her daughter. She knew how hard Adell worked to save her from that god awful curse only for her to welcome it back with open arms. Adell went to his mother's side and put one hand on her shoulder using his thumb rubbing to soother her tension. She turned slightly still with a displeased look on her face. The look striked his mind like a double edge sword it was almost the same look he had in his dream it was filled with disappointment and disgust. He shivered from the cold glance and just shook it off reminding himself it was only a dream nothing more nothing less. Adell just put on his signature smirk and turned his mother around.

"Mom didn't we already talk about this?"

"Yes but I'm the one doing it that's completely out of the line I'm not going to do it you have done lost your mind if you think I will."

"But that's kind of unfair to her then mom Taro has made up his mind about being Rozalin's servant why can't she be what she wants to be?"

"Adell honey you know how I felt about being a demon and how I am about them."

Those words put a spark in his heart a spark of pain and feeling of utter hatred from her words. His heart was cringing, burning with despair. Adell turned away releasing his hand off his mother hiding his face in the shadows. His mother grew with concern, she didn't realize what she had said has effected him too. Before she could rise to defend what she had said Adell intercepted her before she could.

"So does this mean you feel the same way about me then?"

"Adell…sweetheart you know what I-"

"NO!!! Tell me what you meant because I don't know squat about how you feel about me being a demon."

Hanako and Etna jaws dropped. Hanako was speechless to think her big brother was a demon and he didn't tell her about it. Etna then was thinking back to there first encounter and first battle. They both already had a series of questions to ask him and demanded answers now. Adell still had his face in the shadows waiting for an answer from his mother. She didn't know what to say because in truth she didn't know what to think of it hearing what Zenon said about being a powerful demon and knowing about his real parents and having to tell him about it she don't know how he will react in fact she was terrified on how his reaction is going to be. She was about to speak but once again interrupted by Hanako and Etna bombarding him with questions.

"Adell how are you a demon I thought you was a human?"

"Yeah what she said I thought you was one too. So does that mean that fight we had you let me win or did you let me win when because I was a girl? If that was the case I'm not going to hesitate to shove my spear up your ass."

"Adell so how is it?"

"Yeah how are you a demon you don't even have the looks of a demon so how is that true?"

Adell was getting extremely frustrated with their questions he tensed up and let out a little of his red aura out to show that he meant business. Adell's mom stepped back while Rozalin was trying to get to him to try to calm him down. Adell lifted his head from the shadows showed them his fangs and eyes.

"THERE DOES THAT ANSWER SOME OF YOUR QUESTIONS?" Adell roared with his deepened voice.

Hanako and Etna stepped back slightly. They took notice to his facile changes and his voice it showed true figures of a powerful demon. Hanako was a bit frightened by Adell's temper he never raised his voice like that before she was thinking it was his demon blood acting up but if that was the case he would have done that many of times before. She knew something was wrong and didn't ask anymore of her repeative questions. Etna on the other hand was amazed she knew this was just a little taste of his power. She snickered thinking he might be just as powerful as an overlord or more if she could some how beat him while he was full power she could easily obtain overlord status in an instant. Rozalin finally made her way up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his forehead. That kiss she planted was magical to him it felt as if all his problems and deepest and darkest fear vanished like they were never there. Adell relaxed his body and changed back to his normal self and wrapped his arms around Rozalin's waist and sighed into her neck. She smiled knowing that she has help him calm down but she was also worried why he was really sensitive about people knowing he was a demon and what his mom said. She would have to ask him later about that but for now she held him tightly in her arms not letting him go for a second. Adell sighed once more before lifting his head and stared at Hanako. He knew he scared her a little bit but he waved his arms for her to come here and she quickly obliged to it. She raced towards him and he broke Rozalin's hug to lift up Hanako to hug her.

"I'm…I'm sorry Hanako I didn't mean to snap like that I'm just getting use to this me being a demon thing its kind of new to me."

"I-its ok big brother. I understand I had experience being a demon all my life so it's ok I know its new to you."

Adell smiled and tickled her slightly trying to lift the mood in the room. Hanako giggled trying to make him stop. Adell grinned and set her down. Hanako smiled back and hugged his side.

"So Hanako what do you think about your big brother being a demon?" Adell asked

"Are you kidding I think it's the coolest thing in the universe."

Adell smiled thinking that being a demon couldn't be that bad since he has acceptance about being it but the problem remains within himself. Adell still was concerned about that whole dream and his sudden outburst of his temper. He never has done that before even if he was angry he was usually calm and protective. Adell tried to ignore it but that voice in his dream kept replaying inside his mind. He forced himself to think or other things and the first thing that came to his mind was him and Rozalin just holding each other. They love how they don't have to hide their love from anyone anymore. He smiled and pated Hanako on her head and looked at his mother. She was now more concerned about her son more than ever. Adell walk next to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. She let out a gasp from the surprise embrace and then just hugged back in mid cry. Adell was feeling the heat of her body raising and her face on his shoulders starting to get moist with her tears. She was just so afraid that he was going to hate her for making that remark. Adell shook his head and broke their little embrace so he could wipe her tears away. He put a little smirk on and kissed her cheek. She wiped her eyes and giggled knowing that this was the same old Adell nothing was going to change that.

"Adell you are a hopeless romantic you know that?" She giggled.

"Well isn't that a good thing?"

She giggled more and punched him lightly in the arm. "Yeah but save that stuff for little miss princess over there."

Rozalin blushed while everyone else laughed except for Adell and Etna. Adell just gave a face of embarrassment while Etna was holding her throat making gagging sounds.

"You people make me sick with all your lovely dovey crap. You almost as bad as the flower headed fallen angel."

But inside she felt a longing for that kind of attention and affection. To know that someone to actually love and care for you and attend you when ever you need them. To never feel alone and to always share your feelings with. Demons may be natural criticizers about the whole love thing but they know deep down demons need love too.

Etna just turned away for a couple of minutes for the whole mush fest to end. Then one thing came across Hanako's mind about the whole "Zenon's" curse.

"I just realize something Adell."

"Hmm what's that Hanako?"

"The whole Zenon curse thing you being a demon explains you not being affected by its effects."

Adell head clicked and he just gave a cheesy smile scratching the side of his cheek. "Now that you mentioned that Hanako that explains a lot about me then."

Rozalin smirked. "Are you sure it wasn't your thick head that didn't affect you?"

Adell sweat dropped and sighed rubbing his temples. "Today is just isn't my day is it?"

Rozalin giggled and hugged him. She lended close to his ear and whispered lowly. "Well I guess I can make it up to you later tonight then. Would you like that?"

Adell blushed at least ten shades of red. He slowly nodded and Rozalin giggled once more before she kissed his temple and whispered one last time in his ear.

"I'll be waiting my love I will take care of you tonight."

Adell shivered. He was already looking forward for night to come not just for tonight's "activity" but just to be with Rozalin and hold her. Everything about her calms him down to his very soul. Everyone knew what was going to happen tonight so they were sure to give them their space and to wear ear plugs. Etna tapped her foot impatiently wanting to hurry up to get back to the castle to just think over that absurd dream of the bratty prince. Etna cleared her throat loudly earning everyone's attention.

"Sorry to break up this touching moment well not really but I'm not here to have a family reunion. Hanako lets hurry up and get this over with if you want to start your training soon we better get a move on. Demonlords don't earn their strength by just standing here you know."

Hanako instantly stopped and quickly turned to her mom with begging eyes. Her mother still was weary about the whole ordeal making her own flesh and blood into the very creature she so truly disgusts with a fiery passion. Hanako stared coldly at the ground clutching her fists tightly she really wants for her wish to come true right now and her mother is the only one that could make all this come true in an instant. Adell quietly and slid his hand back on his mothers should once more nodding for her to give her decision. She took a deep breath and kneeled to Hanako's level lifting her chin to meet her face to face and smiled. Hanako got the hint and cried tears of joy holding on to her mother like a vicgrip. She giggled and released her grip on Hanako staring into her misty eyes.

"Hanako dear you know once you're a demon there is no possible way of reverting back to a human this will be forever and you know since I'm human I'm not going to live also long as you or Adell or anyone else."

Hanako knew that was the last thing she would have to sacrifice was her family. Since becoming a demon will increase her life span she will live to be over thousands of years old while her mother had less then 80 or so to live right now. She loved her mother and father even her brother dearly but to let them die at and early age like that would kill her from the inside out for her own selfish wishes. All this made her thoughts about this so confusing. Either it was to be a demonlord like Etna and know as the sexiest demon alive or to live a life without the parents she loved unconditionally. She needed more time to think about this now this was totally unexpected and unplanned of she didn't think about the consequences of her making such a choice. She started to tear up more from her head pounding of the constant thought but before she could say a word about her decision or choice in the matter and strange light beamed from the outside blaring inside the house with yelling in the background along with a girlish voice too. Etna's heart dropped already knowing who was here to rain on their parade.

"No way why in the hell did that brat follow us?"

Everyone went in the front to investigate all the commotion to find a pissed off kid overlord with a red mark on his face and a fallen angel trying to hold him back. Etna sweat dropped at the prince and "his" angel making their way towards them. Laharl with veins popping out from his already red face and head pointed at Hanako.

"YOU!!!"

Flonne tried to calm him down but it was useless. "Laharl you know she is just a-"

"Yeah she is the little asshole that hit me with a freaking frying pan. Its payback time."

Adell quickly stepped in front of Hanako with his arm shielding her.

"You're not going to lay a hand on her not as long as I'm around."

Laharl smirked and dash towards Adell smacking him out of the away effortlessly. Adell hit the ground with a little trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. Laharl grabbed the top of Hanako's head and lifted her off her feet and stared at her furiously.

"You know what happens when a stubborn brat like you does this to an overlord the punishment is death but I will give you something worse than death you will be begging for me to kill you."

Hanako was kicking and yelling for him to let go of her. Adell's and Hanako's mother was trying to come to her rescue but Etna stopped her because she already knew what was going to happen and to say the least she knew what the punishment was and it was vial. Rozalin rushed to help Adell to his feet and she felt as soon as she touched him he was getting angry and his whole body tensed up knowing he was going to be fighting back. Adell wiped the blood from his mouth and stared down the young overlord.

"What did you say you were going to do to my sister?" Adell lowly said having his aura rising again.

Laharl let go of Hanako and was already pissed off and Adell with his lowly tone towards him just set off his finally nerves.

"You know what? I'm sick and fed up with everyone trying to stand up to an overlord. Where is the respect? If I can't earn it by threat then I'm earn it by force then. Starting with you with the goofy ass tie. I kicked your ass once before I can do it again."

Adell and Laharl eyes were shooting sparks already in fighting stances ready to go at each others throats. Both of their blood was boiling from their rage and the excitement that every demon feels once they confront someone in battle and also their adrenaline pumping wildly all inside their bodies. Flonne and Rozalin watched as their lovers commence to battle soon. All this was just leading into a bad to worse to miserably day. Laharl and Adell never moved a muscle until Laharl broke his stance and covered his face with his hand giving a small chuckle. Adell cocked his eye at the insane blued haired overlord.

"What's so funny antenna boy?" Adell growled.

"Oh nothing red head. I was just thinking off all the tortuous and painful agonizing things to do to you. I'm going to enjoy this. It's been a long time that ever had a fight even if you don't make a very worthy or challenging opponent I'm going to enjoy it all the same."

Adell's blood boiled to extreme measures due to the prince's cocky domineer attitude. The power started to rise inside him losing sense of control of it he just let it seep out of him. The power engulfed his body and was ready for combat. The only thing that changed in his appearance was his eyes, voice and muscles bulking up to with hold the power he was generating. Laharl dropped his cockiness and stared from a moment with a dead and interesting glare. The resumed their fighting stances waiting for one of them to make the first move. For a good couple of minutes just standing down Adell got internally frustrated eager to show this kid not to mess with his family or himself.

"AHHHHHHH!!!! If you're not going to make the first move I WILL!!!"

Adell shouted dashing full speed right hand pulled back into a mighty fist. Laharl smirked and anticipated Adell's attack and just jumped out of the way causing Adell's punch to crash into the ground creating a massive crater. The attack was so massive it caused a miniature earthquake. Hanako, her mother, Etna, Flonne and Rozalin moved from the action to make sure they were not caught in the cross fire of the battle. Laharl eyes widen to see the damage of the attack. He smiled.

"Well it looks like this isn't going to be such a total waste after all then in fact I might enjoy this a little too much."

Adell pulled back his fist from the broken ground letting the stones and gravel fall from his hand standing back up facing down his opponent. Laharl took out his sword preparing for the next attack. Adell didn't take no time charging at him releasing a barrage of fists at him she him dodging them and blocking them with his sword. Both of their speed was incredible blinding even. Letting Adell let lose his attack Laharl waited for and opening. Adell a little winded from his attack reverted to defending trying to catch his breath while Laharl let wild with his sword swinging it expertise. Both were trading off from attacking to defending neither one showing any one of them backing down. Even their blows where sending shock waves in the air. Laharl was getting tired of holding back so he grabbed Adell's fist and punched his stomaching sending him flying skidding on the ground. Adell lifted from the ground slowly holding his abdomen coughing up a little blood. Laharl smirked giving of a little sigh of dissatisfaction.

"What is that it? If you're that weak then this isn't going to be any fun. Where that bravado you had earlier?"

After the little insult Laharl flew and kicked him up in the air and flew over top of him kicking his head down first into the ground. Adell at the last second caught himself before impact. His body already was trembling from the prince's absurd strength of his blows. Laharl then flew down to deliver a side kick to his skull but was caught at the last second by Adell. Using his whole body he tossed the prince into a near by brick wall leaving him embedded inside the layout. Laharl was beyond pissed at this point no one has ever done this to him and this "human" caused him pain. He broke free from the imprisonment of the wall but was instantly intercepted by Adell kneeing him in the stomach and letting lose a fury of punches in the same spot. With each punch sent Laharl deeper into the ground. He was in pain now but was too infuriated to care it blocked the feeling out. To break free from Adell's attack he shot in Overlord's Wrath in Adell's shoulder causing him to be shot back fast and hard crashing into nearby tree breaking it in half. Laharl stumbled up clutching his stomach while Adell clutched his shoulder that was oozing with blood. Both have already taken a beating but more or less Adell token more than Laharl. He was just battered and a little bruised while he was bleeding from the mouth and arm. He was almost clasped from the pain and his energy felt sapped from him. Their loved ones wanted them to quit through the whole fight they was shouting for them to stop but their cries were unanswered. Laharl looked at his body growling with anger that he had sustained this much damage from him. Adell just staggered on his feet breathing harshly with blood dripping from his wounds letting it hit the ground freely staring him down still determined to take him down. Laharl clutched his fist letting his power fill them.

"Alright no more fooling around I'm going to give you a taste what a real overlord's power is. I hope you like the afterlife."

His power start to gathering in all forms from his body letting him reach his limit grinning how it feels. Adell was now worried he didn't know how much his body could take. He wanted to tap into his power but was afraid what the results might be and that voice in his dream saying what he was and what his power could do. He had not time to react by that time because Laharl charged at full and flashing speed. He punched Adell in the jaw with his fist glowing with his Overlord's Wrath causing unspeakable damage to Adell. Adell fell to the ground spitting up more blood while Laharl lifted him up by his collar tossing him in the air like a ragdoll letting him freefall to him and at the last second kicked his ribs making him skid once more but more lethally causing Adell to be dug into the earth and ruble and stones came from the ground. There at the end laded Adell motionless and beaten. Laharl still needing to take out some aggression walked to him and grabbed him by the throat and squeezed.

"I told you I would show you what an overlord's power can do. It seems like you can't fight anymore that's a shame. But I give you kudos to actually laying a hand on me let alone causing some damage to me. As I said before I'm going to show your little sister a punishment that's even worse than death Muhahahaha!!!!!"

Adell was losing conciseness and fast. He could here Rozalin in the background still telling him to not give up same with his mom and Hanako while Flonne was telling Laharl to stop this nonsense and Etna just stood there and watched the whole thing she didn't know what to do either to cheer for the prince or for Adell because in truth also she grown attached to him as a friend and never will admit to it so she could say or do anything but keep Adell family and Flonne at bay from the battle. Adell eyes were getting heavy and weak until he heard a weak but pure soothing voice calling hi inside his mind whispering to him.

"_Use it Adell. The power you was bestowed and given. You will harm no one. Use this power to help yourself. I will try to keep the evil effects from affecting you at for a while to give you to stop this fight."_

Adell wondered who was this voice was it was not the same as the other one it was calm, pure and seemed trusting.

"Who are you?"

"_Now is not the time to be asking questions right now. I will tell you soon but not now just please use some of your power but not all of it I can't hold back the negative force from it that much. Use as much as you need to beat him."_

"….alright I will trust you but if something happens then I will off myself right here you got that."

"_Sure whatever you say just help you loved ones ok."_

As the voice said that Adell felt his body overflow with his power. Letting it fuel him and take over his body changed a little more and his wings came out to give him use of flight now. He shakily grabbed Laharl's head and with the first thing to that came to his mind he pulled back its head and gave each other a massive and powerful head butt. Laharl Yelled with pain and so did Adell leaving them a goose egg on their heads and tear drop ropes hanging from their eyes. Adell made a mental note.

"Ok Adell note to self. NOBODY wins with a head butt."

They both groaned with pain and rubbed their foreheads. Laharl let the pain subside and looked at Adell once more and noticed that he had wings now and got him to thinking.

"Wait a minute I thought this guy way human? Well that makes sense to me not because any ordinary human would have killed over at my first attack. This makes things more exciting and actually worth fighting for. So there is no more games I'm going to put an end to all this right now."

He cuffed his bracelet from his wrist and threw it up in the air causing it to rip a portal from space letting a meteor break through the seal gates that was on it. Laharl did his signature laugh.

"Alright enough with all this. I'm going to end this fight say good bye to all that you know Muahahahahaha!!!"

Everyone's eyes widen even Etna's and Flonne's. They began to yell.

"Prince are you mad? What the heck has gotten into you?"

"Yes Miss Etna is right Laharl calm down and stop this please."

Laharl could hear their pleas due to the noise of the meteor summoning. Adell just was stunned and shocked that he would take it to these extreme measures. Laharl stopped his laughing and pointed to him.

"Try to stop this one now. Meteor Impact!!!!"

Laharl got on top of the gigantic falling rock riding and guiding it towards Adell. Adell knew what he had to do and taking the advice from the mysterious voice he powered up until he felt that it was enough power to stop him. His aura engulfed his body almost like a protective barrier. He powered as much as he could right now remembering the voice's warning and flew up to meet the meteor head on. He pulled back his left fist and let all the power come together into his new attack. Laharl just laughed harder almost in collision.

"You think you can take this head? You're even dumber then you look."

Adell smirk as he let his fist collide with the meteor stopping it in its tracks. Laharl was flabbergasted just absolutely speechless he couldn't believe that his ultimate attack was stopped by a mere fist. Adell smiled.

"I want to introduce you to my new attack I just came up with. Colossal Bang ATTACK!!!"

With his new attack he shouted his fist let out his energy into the fiery meteor and it let out a blinding light. In seconds the whole sky was covered in the white light and the after shock was felt all over there was now time to take cover. In a couple of minutes the light died down to reveal Laharl and Adell on the ground bloody and breathing heavily neither one moving. Every one rushed to help them up. They looked at one another still staring down each other until Laharl broke the silence.

"Y-Your not a normal demon…..w-w-who a-are you?"

Adell smirked. "I-I'm…….just a guy protecting the ones I love."

Laharl looked towards Flonne and thought about the reason he fought. All the time he spent fighting it was for his own personal gain but now he has someone to be protecting and fighting for. He smiled stared at Flonne.

"Umm Flonne could you heal me? I want to go home now. This was enough excitement for one day."

Flonne glared at him and shook her head. "Oh no you going to be healing the old fashion way this time. I will teach you to ignore me and use and Meteor Impact with me still here."

Laharl face went into complete fear. "B-But I-"

"No buts with me no come on I need to talk to you anyway."

"Laharl smiled. "I do too."

Flonne gave a suspicious look wanting to know what it is but she decided to wait until they got home. Before they called the gate keeper Laharl pointed at Hanako.

"This doesn't mean you're off the hook Hanako. When you get back to the castle I will give you your punishment."

After that said and done they called the gate keeper and vanished back to their castle. Adell stared at Etna wondering if she knew anything about the punishment.

"Etna do you have any idea what Laharl's punishment is? Is there anyway you can stop him."

Etna groaned remembering what it was wishing that she didn't. It has to be the most vial and cruelest punishment in the universe. She sighed before answering.

"Yeah I do it's the most despicable thing to do to anyone. It's…..to do the prince's laundry."

Everyone just sweat dropped and fell to the ground out of the absurdity of it. Adell was pissed.

"You mean everyone could have died because Hanako had to do laundry duty? What they hell is the matter with you guys. I mean it can't be that bad we do that everyday."

Etna smirked. "Then you don't know the prince then. He is the most ornery and disgusting slop I know and his clothes you will have to live there to know what I mean."

Adell just sighed frustratingly and laded on the ground while everyone tried to help him up and called the healer to come heal his wounds. Rozalin sat next to him proud of him that he stopped the childish overlord all she wanted to do was lay with him and cuddle and tell him how much she loves him and how proud of him she was. The healer came and a quick omega heal he was good as new. Hanako sat on his lap and gave him a hug telling him thank you for sticking up for her. But she turned her attention back to her mother. That battle made her do a lot of thinking and she made her decision. Her mom stared back and already knew what her daughter choice was all she did was nod and went into the house to get her flute and a special potion mixed with gross and weird ingredients. Adell look at his sister and tapped her shoulder.

"Hanako are you sure about this? I mean I know this is what you want but you know the cost."

"Yes Adell I do but your battle with Laharl got me to thinking about it more and I came to the conclusion that I want to do thins not just for me but the people I love also. I-I want to protect them too like you big brother and I know our mom and dad won't live like us but at least I can still protect them as long as their alive."

Adell was surprised how mature that was of her. She really has grown same as Taro. He pated her head and smile while she giggled. After that their mother came out and gave her the potion and readies her flute. Hanako already knew what to do and gulped down the potion whole. Now everything was complete all was need was the tune.

"Are you ready Hanako?"

"I'm ready as I'll ever be right now."

They both nodded and she played the melody. The tune was soft and slow but in the mix of the end was fast and violent it was enchanting and dark sounding too. Hanako felt her knees cave in and felt the changes within her take place feeling the fangs, the wings and power come to her all at once. Adell's and Hanako's mom stopped the tune and looked at her daughter. Hanako rose back up and felt her features and grinned widely and hugged her mother tightly crying with happiness she also couldn't help but tear up also knowing that she made her daughter happy. Standing there for a few minutes Rozalin helped Adell up on his feet and carried him inside the house.

"I'm going to let Adell rest right now I think he needs it after this and I think I will join him for a quick nap also. I will be sure to be up in a few hours."

Adell's mom nodded and knew after their little nap they will have to talk to him about his real parents and she wasn't looking forward to that either. Making one happy and the other sad what kind of mother was she if she couldn't make all her children happy. She hugged Hanako and kissed her forehead and pated her head.

"I love you sweetie and make sure to visit some time. You can take a break from all this demon lord stuff to come visit your parents and brothers too."

"You know I will mom and I love you too."

They gave one quick hug and Etna and Hanako was off back to the castle. Hanako was excited to get her training from her soon. She tapped on her side wondering what the first step to become a demon lord.

"So Etna what I have to do for my training? Face a dragon? Go on a quest? What?"

Etna grinned sly and smiled laughing a bit. "Well it none of that. Its…..demon school."

Hanako jawed drooped with disbelieve it. "WHAT?!?!"

So how was that chapter? I'm sorry once again for the long wait for it I will try to update as fast as I can it's just been a real eventful year and mouths for me. But still all in all I hope you like it. Oh in the next chapter I will be putting music I'm going to be putting in the anime also please check them out some time they really got me thinking about this story ^_^ .PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

All I really have to say is this that I'm sorry about the months of waiting for this chapter. I been going through a tough time right now and lost my will to keep writing but due to the circumstances I don't want to disappoint my loyal viewers. But I will do my best to keep updating and with your new reviews coming it will help me keep going and inspire me to keep this up. I really need some insight on how this is story is coming along. Also I'm sorry about losing contact with all of my friends on here I can't tell you enough how sorry I really am. Please review!

Chapter 15

Preparing for School

Hanako eyes dimmed. She had heard of some crazy things in her life but a school to teach you how to become a demonlord was completely absurd. She sifted towards Etna and fiddled with her fingers looking down neverously at the ground before entering the portal back home.

"Umm…Etna…there is a problem with that."

"What would that be my worthy apprentice?"

Hanako blushed and swayed her body embarrassed like and broke eye contact with her master still fidgeting.

"I-I never…been to school before"

Etna just snickered and busted into a full blown laugh. Hanako blushed more from her laughing then to anger. Ever since the curse of Zenon there was no need for school and plus she was from tiny planet more or less a backwash country planet cornered off the galaxy there was no need for a school. Everything she was taught were the essentials of basic living but she could read and learned well from the vast books left in there house from history to math and so on. Her father had them ever since the whole curse started not knowing why but she read them when she had spare time on her hands waiting for Adell to return home before playing with him.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! Besides I don't know why I have to go to school anyway. I want to become the most badass and sexiest demonlord in the history of all demons not some skitty school girl. That will ruin all my reputation." Hanako puffed out her cheeks awfully pissed.

Etna laughed harder and harder just to get under Hanako's skin and in great succession.

"Hanako sorry to say this but what reputation do you have? Besides this is a step closer in achieving your dream. Everyone has to start some where I never had a chance to go to school when I was younger. I was already adopted into the castle as a vassal before I ever found out about a demon school. Plus its not any ordinary school it's an academy for demons that have talent or for ones that want to discover theirs."

"Are you saying I have no talent?" Hanako slowly raised her trusty frying pan with veins throbbing from her head and fist. Etna sweatdropped.

"That's not what I meant. I meant it is a good chance to discover what else you are talented at. Instead of your cooking and your bestowed powers of cooking utensils." She mumbled the last part.

Hanako's head perked up. She really never thought of it that way. The thoughts and ideas of what else she can master at the wide verity of her abilities excelling to great heights. This may work in her advantage not to mention the reputation she can gain. She was a psyched beyond recognition. With her excited trembling self she dashed towards the opening portal raring to go.

"Well what are we waiting for then? Let's get the show on the road then. When do I start?"

"Whoa easy there little miss wanna be demonlord. I haven't finished explaining everything yet. First off I'm still your master no matter what that school is teaching you I'm stricter then those lame asses. You will be sighed up immediately when we pass through that portal. After your classes you will train with me you got that?"

Hanako just shook her head in agreements to what Etna just said. She didn't care what it took or the long dreadful courses she has to overcome she was going to become a demonlord. She couldn't let down her new master nor her mother despite her reasoning's still couldn't waste what she done for her. Giving up her daughter so she could live her life's dream was an ultimate sacrifice to her. So she vowed to herself that she will make both Etna and her mother proud.

"Crystal clear. I'm ready when you are." Etna just sneered at her reply.

"This is going to be even more fun then I thought hehehe. With her by my side I could even become an overlord. Oh the possibilities are endless." Etna mentally schemed.

Without any further delays they passed through the dimensional portal arriving in an unknown courtyard staring at a colossal building. Hanako was just stunned. The place seemed to go on and on like a never ending void. Her eyes glistened with a spark of determination of conquering what she needed to improve on or learn to become her dream. Etna whistled at the structure measuring it up.

"It's a lot bigger that what the brusquer stated. Looks like it never ends. What do they keep building this or something?"

"Actually that's what they do."

Both Etna and Hanako divided their attention from the vastness of the structure to the source of the unknown voice. It was a tall old butler with the standard looking uniform bowing politely.

"Hello my name is Geoffrey. I'm the grounds keeper of this fine establishment. Welcome to Evil Academy were your inner most demoness is discovered and your true talents are unleashed. How may I be of assist to you young lady's?" (I've done the alternate ending where Mao keeps the hero as Geoffrey)

Etna rolled her eyes. "You're too polite to be a demon but anyway I'm here to sign up this little twerp up for her first day."

Geoffrey bowed once more accepting their request. "Right this way I'll make the registrations immediately just follow me."

With Geoffrey leading them the way they mad their way through the endless and countless class rooms of many classes from everything about knowing your enemies to absurd ones from the power of seduction to how spying behind enemy lines or the awful life of becoming a prinny. All the topics just continued with their own demoness. All the classes just seemed to rise to Hanako's attention and flare her with determination to master all of them if she could. Etna was also keen to all the classes they passed they could be usefully to any demon. As the walked at the end out of the corridor he escorted them inside a hug office filled with giant files of every demon that is attending the academy there was literally had to be thousands upon thousands of files. Geoffrey led them to their seats and he sat behind his desk glaring at Hanako with a judgment gaze.

"Well Miss Hanako lets start with a little evaluation shall we? What makes you think your evil academy material? It takes more than just being a demon to attend here I'm afraid. So tell me a little about yourself."

Hanako gave a toothy grin already prepared for this. "Well I'll have you know I took part of taking down Zenon back at Veldime were I live and I-."

Geoffrey instantly cut her off with his glasses sliding down his face. "WHAT? You were part of the Zenon incident? That preposterous young lady. Yes lying is good quality here but not in this little interview."

Hanako was infuriated never once even as a demon lied about anything this important. For this old bag of bones to call her a liar was just a disgrace to her future demonlordship.

"I'm NOT lying! Even Etna here was part of it so was my brother and Rozy and my other brother."

"Look miss I don't know any of these people you speak of."

Etna growled and cracked her knuckles with the eyes of a killer staring down Geoffrey. Etna has a reputation to behold and for this old man to not know who she was is like not knowing who Seraph Lamington was. Geoffrey felt both of their kill intent illuminating from them. To say the least he was in no position to say anything. Before he could open his mouth there was an outburst of screaming and yelling from outside the office.

"NO RASPBERYL! THERE WILL BE NO SUCH THING BE MADE IN MY SCHOOL!"

"But Mao you made me vice principal for a reason remember? I have as much authority as you now. Why can't we have a Prinny Day? You know dress up and have a march for a standard right for prinnies everywhere."

Mao gritted his teeth and blasted Geoffrey's office door open ignoring her statement making his way in.

"GEOFFREY! Clean this mess up and be quick abou- Huh? Who are these losers?"

Mao lost his train of thought staring at Etna and Hanako still awfully pissed off at Geoffrey now glaring down Mao at his rude comment. Raspberyl came in also in lecture mode.

"MAO! Why did you go and do that for? Why can't you just use a door like a normal demon? Oh! We have visitors." Raspberyl got peppy again.

The air stiffened and filled with killer's eerie cold chill down Mao's, Raspberyl's, and Geoffrey's spine with Etna's and Hanako's intense killing instincts rose. Mao sneered at Geoffrey.

"Wow Geoffrey I didn't know you had it in you. What did you to them to make them this pissed off at you? Raciest jokes? Taking away their valuables or Muahahaha maybe sexual harassment?

Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"No Master Mao. These two say they were part of the Zenon incident. I merely said that they were lying to impress me in this little interview. Miss Hanako here wants to attend our academy."

Raspberyl was now grinning. She always enjoyed getting new students around here and giving them a grand tour. He delinquent self was kicking in. She quickly dashed I front of Hanako's face beaming with a smile.

"Hello there Hanako my name is Raspberyl but you can call me Beryl for short everyone does it's so nice to meet you. So what are you planning on taking or haven't you chose yet"

Hanako just blinked but then quickly smiled. "Nice to meet you too Beryl.

No I haven't chosen yet I still have to choose everything and turn everything in tomorrow."

Geoffrey straighten up and butted in. "Young lady you still haven't finished you interview here and I personally think you cou-."

"Let it go Geoffrey. Man you are slow on times now and usually you're the one up to date on everything it's all over Overlord's Monthly News. A team of outcasts defeated Zenon or well a fake may I say but still a worthy foe."

Hanako and Etna gave a crooked smile. "Wow News does travel fast in the netherworld no one misses a thing. One thing perhaps not knowing where the real Zenon is. Its best that is kept a secret."

"But Master Mao is that wise? Plus what of this Etna here I never heard of such a demonlord?"

Raspberyl eyes widen not believing who they just mentioned. She stared at Etna astonished trembling. Could it be what she was hoping for her whole demon life to meet?

"A-A-A-Are y-y-y-y-y-y-you r-r-really E-Etna? THE Etna?"

She smirked and grinned at Raspberyl's reaction and giggling.

"As I thought my reputation does proceed here to. Yes I am the one and only Beauty Queen Etna!" Giving a sexy pose while announcing her title.

Raspberyl exploded with overflowing joy and excitement. The idol she was measuring herself up to the reason why she wanted to become a badass to begin with.

"Oh in great tyrant Baal your actually here at Evil academy! I always wanted to meet my role model the one that inspires me the most and cause me to become a delinquent in the first place. Please Etna you have to teach me your badass ways so I can become a greater badass that before."

Flattered by that little speech she pointed over to Hanako and grinned. "Sorry kido there is only one of me and she is my apprentice already you're a bit too late there."

"What? Hanako you her apprentice? Oh this is just too good to be true. An apprentice of my greatest role model attending Evil academy. We are going to become great friends and rivals." Raspberyl jumped for joy.

Mao gave a little "humph" and chuckled. "So this is the famous Etna huh? Well to tell you the truth I always thought demonlord's wouldn't have such a fl-."

Mao was about to finish his sentence but Raspberyl covered his mouth and whispered in his ear.

"What is your deal Mao? Do you want us all to die? Never and I repeat never call her flat chested unless you have a death wish or something."

Mao shook her off and just gave her an whatever gesturer. She sighed with relief knowing she will be spared from the wrath of her role model.

With everything aside and with Hanako's background check validated Geoffrey nodded and stamped her papers approving her into the system.

"Congratulations Hanako welcome to Evil Academy. Here is you pamphlet showing you all the classes you are eligible to take your freshmen year here. Come back tomorrow and we will assign you to you selected courses. Pick wisely now." Geoffrey handed her what seemed like a binder full of classes and paper work explaining them all.

"You call this a pamphlet? It's a like a dictionary."

Geoffrey gave a cold chuckle. "We do expand everyday you know this is how we are able to run such a place."

Raspberyl was in pure delight. Not only she met her role model but her apprentice is also attending here. This day couldn't get any better for her.

Laughing under his breath Mao jumped in front of Hanako with a domineer look slapped across his face.

"Seems its official now. You're my new student. Now you also must know I'm the principal here and Beryl is the vice. Plus to top it off I'm the overlord here so you best not screw things up here."

Hanako and Etna's eyes shot up at the same time. "You're the principal and the overlord?"

"Yeah and? Do already have a problem with me?"

Etna was damning herself in her head. _"Oh great another prince…"_

Hanako shook her hand and was about to dismiss herself along with Etna before Mao stooped her in her tracks staring at her body.

"That's interesting you a demon but yet you have no tail and you have a different shade of red in your eyes. You weren't a demon before hand was you? You're altered. All you features are different."

Hanako was in shock in how his observation was correct. How can he know that? She blushed from embarrassment and just nodded slowly. Mao grinned.

"You don't have to explain yourself just yet. You can tomorrow when you start you first day here. Oh the wonders and ideas I have in store to find out how you were altered this way. You case is different then Almaz was."

Hanako blushed more from his twisted words and screamed.

"YOU PERVERT!"

She stomped out of the room leaving Etna trailing behind here with Raspberyl eyeing Mao strangely. Was he just checking Hanako out? Or was it Mao being Mao? It was strange but for a second there she kind felt insecure and well…jealous of that. Mao never really took notice in her and all they really do anymore is argue about the tiniest of things anymore. She shook he head not know what was overcoming her. She just decided to leave the room to rid the feeling away but Mao stopped her for a second.

"Huh? What do you want Mao? I need to use the little demon girl's room."

"I just got one thing to ask you. What do you see in that flat chested Etna anyway?"

Before she could reply or stop him from saying that Etna's voice echoed through the corridor.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU FOUR EYED BASTARD?"

They all sweatdropped while Raspberyl gulped harshly.

"Mao you idiot you doomed us all now.

Skipping the bloody demise of Mao's unfortunate and gruesome beating. Back in Veldime Adell was waking from his nap after the being healed from the battle with our favorite blue haired prince. Letting his eyes open slowly adjusting to the light he scanned his surrounding once more finding himself back in his room with Rozalin right next to him again sleeping soundly next to him. He was already getting use to it waking up and seeing her next to him sleeping soundly. He maneuvered himself out of his bed and a replaced a pillow with her grip of him. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead and quietly exited the room. Making his way down stairs he found that his mom and dad were sitting on the couch with a grim looks on their faces. Adell's heart sank he didn't like where this was going.

"Hey mom and dad what are you doing down here just sitting and what's with the awful expressions? Were is Taro?"

"Taro is asleep we all had a pretty exciting morning don't you agree? He was tired out and took a nap too. Please sit Adell me and your father have something to discuss with you. We remember everything now."

Her husband nodded in agreement and sighed heavily. Adell done what he was told and waited for them to speak again.

"Adell it's about time we tell you the truth the whole story about your real parents and when they left you hear for us."

Adell's eyes dropped to the ground and nodded slowly. He knew this would come sooner or later. He prepared himself for the worst.

"O-Ok I'm listening Mom, Dad."

They looked at each other and just sighed deeper and nodded they prepared themselves as well.

"Ok let's start off when you were first born."

Oh a cliff hanger after all this time waiting I'm sorry. But I hope you enjoyed this after all your time waiting. Please review. This means a lot to me. I will try to update every two weeks for now one. Once again sorry for the wait.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Ok my fans I'm back and ready to get this story on the road. I know I'm super late with this update like the many others I've been but life have been going crazy with me. The many flaws of growing older I'm afraid. Plus with work and many holidays that has been creeping up on me it's been a hassle to keep up with my story plus new ones I want to make. So without further or due here is the new chapter enjoy. Please Review!

Chapter 16

Truth Unfolded

As Adell prepared for the words his parent's to utter they quickly closed themselves up and drew a blank. Fear grasped their tongues and minds not the fear from speaking the horrible secret but from Adell's reaction. Not knowing how he will react or could caused all their emotions to swirl. Both his mother and father stared vastly into the floor scared from the out come of doing this. They knew that he would have to find out some way and soon before he himself would start asking. Adell patiently waited from them to speak a single word but still nothing came from their mouths. It was eerily disturbing to him how quite they were. Adell was about to speak before his mother rose from her set.

"Excuse me for a moment I need a drink. Would you come with me dear?" questioning her husband.

Nodding to answer they both accompany each other to the kitchen leaving Adell pondering in his own thoughts. He laid his head back trying to gather his thoughts and what was happening to him. Sighing to relax he wondered his mind.

"This is all becoming so bizarre. First finding out that I was a demon sleeper, finding out overlord Zenon was dormant in Rozalin seeking redemption from her past plus was a woman and now my family is acting strange. Man I need a major vacation."

Now staring at the ceiling thoughts of Rozalin that night with him Adell began to smile. Finally confessing their feelings for each other and making love also. He felt so content with her and all the weight from suppressing those feelings vanished that night. What started off from annoyance became the greatest thing that has every happened to him. Still lost in his thoughts of her he did hear Taro coming down the stairs. Taro still half dazed from his slumber noticed Adell just staring at the ceiling. He walked quietly next to his set trying to figure out what he was doing. Nudging Adell's arm the red head snapped out of his dreamland to lay sights on his younger brother with his eyes still half shut as if he could just pass out at any given moment.

"Oh hey Taro sorry I didn't notice you there. It's still kinda early you should go back to bed."

Taro shook his head. "No I'm alright but you seem tired yourself."

"Yeah…I couldn't sleep…nightmares kept me up." The images of his dream and the voice confronted s mind. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes Taro sat next to him quite awake now.

"I would imagine with all that happened yesterday. But you know Adell I'm here for you and I want to help protect you too. After all what is family and brothers for?"

Adell couldn't help but give a smirk from his brother's courage. He has really grown up after all being a demon and their adventure. He could say the same for Hanako and the others. This whole thing has made each and everyone of them stronger in their own way and gave them what they need to improve themselves. Ruffling up Taro's hair causing them to both giggle he felt more relaxed then ever.

"You don't know how right you are there little bro. So Taro why are you up so early? There must be a reason."

Taro eyes widen to realize why he woke up to begin with. He turn towards Adell with the harden look of pure determination.

"Adell…I was meaning to ask you this ever since you saved me from the cavern of evil and became the princess's servant. I-I-I want you to train me!"

Adell looked upon Taro with shock. "Taro? What's with this all of a sudden?"

"Well…I've been thinking. Up till now you have been risking all that you are to save not only us but the princess even this whole village. I want to be strong too. I'm tired of feeling so useless and on the side lines just watching everyone else defend me like so hopeless and defenseless child. I just feel like there will be more to come after this whole Zenon thing so I want to become strong and be prepared whatever comes our way and if need be able to protect everyone also not just you."

Taro was nearly in tears choking on his own words. Even Adell couldn't help but feel sorry for him. It's been true he as been protecting everyone one he considered precious while Taro mostly watched. Lifting up Taro's head he smiled then poked his forehead playfully making Taro grin wiping his tears he shed.

"First off Taro I know you're not a child you are your own man now. You can make your own decisions. Second off I don't think there will be any danger coming our way any time soon but if this is what you really want then I'll help you with any training you want. After all who doesn't want to learn from the best around?" Adell boastfully added.

Taro laughed along with Adell both swelled up with joy. Brotherly bonding like this always brought a smile to them both. Even since Taro was born a demon they couldn't really bond so well with his demon side acting on its natural impulses to be mischievous ruined its mood and moments together. They both savored this rare moment knowing that there will more to come later on the road especially now that they will be training together. With all the laughter they was causing a familiar busty demon awoke from her slumber to find the source of the commotion. Walking down the stairs softly Rozalin made her way down to the living room to find Adell and Taro goofing around. Even to her it was a pleasant sight seeing them both so happy and carefree. Her heart felt lighter by each giggle and smile they made at each other causing her to giggle and grin herself. The silliness stopped when they heard Rozalin short outburst causing her to blush from the embarrassment but then replaced to a smile from Adell and Taro.

"I guess we woke you I'm sorry about that we got carried away." Adell said with a flushed look rubbing the back of his head. Rozalin glared at him intimidating him causing him to sweat with slight fear. She walked slowly to him raising her hand high in they air which Adell already knew what was coming and braced for the impact but nothing came. Adell opened his eyes to find Rozalin touching his cheek so softly rubbing it so gently while staring into his eyes. Her touch made him loosen his guard. He enjoyed the sensation of her warm and loving touch.

"Adell…can I see that smile one more time?" Adell's eyed just widen from her words.

"Huh?"

"Your smile I want to see it again please" Rozalin pleaded so softly almost as if she was begging to him.

"How can I say no to that? More or less for you." Adell smiled big and so true there was nothing fake about it. Rozalin's face brighten up with his glowing smile.

"You know every since we first meet there was something about your smile that drawn me closer to you even when you was foolish and cocky at times." Adell sweatdropped at her comment then she continued.

"What makes me more enticed by it is they way it makes my heart thump and my insides so feathery, light, also very relaxed as if it could just float."

Adell was blushing slightly while Taro was grinning just excited how Adell and Rozalin finally got past there own inner demons and stubbornness. When Adell and Rozalin were closing end to deliver each other a blissful kiss Taro popped in the middle of them.

"Before you two get all lovey dovey on me and tongue wrestle I want to know why are you up this early too Adell?"

Adell scratch his cheek almost forgetting to entire reason he was up. He peeked at the kitchen entrance wondering what could be taking them so long to get a simple drink.

"Mom you ok in there?" Adell shouted.

Back in the kitchen Adell's mother froze. She still didn't have the nerve to tell him. Her heart was breaking and the walls in her mind were crashing down breaking each barrier that help kept her sain. Trembling form the fear and great risking of losing her son was breaking her down she couldn't speak.

"Mom? You alright in there?" Adell repeated waiting for a response.

She snapped back for the brief moment to answer so she wouldn't raise any concern.

"I-I'll be right out give me a few more minutes. Just trying to figure out what drink my taste buds are in the mood for this morning. Just relax we will be out in a few." She lied.

Now everyone was awake as what she also feared. It was bad enough just to tell him this but now even Taro and Rozalin too. Could it get any worse? Her stomach was turning also knotted up, shaking, on her knees crying in the inside hoping that her husband wouldn't notice but she failed horribly. Kneeling down her husband carefully rose her back up and let her sob into his chest while stroking her head letting her vent her sorrows away.

"I-I-I can't do this…I just can't his my son I can't bear the thought of losing him this way or any way for that matter. We raised him ever since he was a baby. I love him as if I did give birth to him. I love him I just want to protect him from this God awful truth."

She desperately cried letting her tears soak her husbands chest sobbing softly where Adell or the others couldn't hear. He understands how she feels Adell was like his son also down to the red hair and some what styled hair. The both loved as f he was their own but he wasn't theirs. They both knew he had to know this he has that right to know and it was best to tell while everything was being discovered all at once. He kissed her forehead calming her down just a bit to give his insight to her.

"I understand how you feel honey but he has to know this. We have to strike while the iron is hot. Think about this a little more. He went to great depths to save all of us knowing well that we aren't his real family but he loves us like we are. We owe him this much we just have to accept what he says and does when he figures it out. In the end we still love him no matter what that's what parents are for and do you of all people should know this. We just have to be strong and cross our fingers."

She looked lifeless but for each word her husband spoke was the truth she lightened up gaining the courage to be strong not just for them but for Adell well being also. Drying what was left of her tears she smiled lovingly at her husband with a pink blush to add with it. She missed how romantic he could be and one of the many traits that she fell in love with him for. Being demons those many years changed everything and almost completely forgot how inspiring and deep he could be. Without saying a word she kissed him on the cheek and fixed her a glass of plain tap water so Adell wouldn't get any ideas. They calmly walked back into the living room finding all three of them sitting together as one. Adell glanced at her drink of choice.

"All that time for a simple glass of water? What is it spring water or are you too good to drink tap water?" Adell snickered while his mom shot a glare at his idiocy.

"No you smart ass I already told you why I was taking so long. Are you becoming deaf?"

Adell's eye twitched. It seemed some of her demon personality rubbed off on her over the years but shrugged it off to skip to the general point of this get together.

"So what is this all about? You wanted to start off when I was born right? So explain from there I suppose."

She took a deep long breath to shake her nerves off and glanced at her husband to him nodding to her for the go ahead.

"Alright then…Adell you already know ever since you were a beautiful baby you was given to us by your real parents." Adell was gritting his teeth at this point.

"You mean the 'parents' that abandoned me right?" he aggressively added before he was seized by his mom raising her hand to his face stopping any further outbursts.

"Let me finish before jumping to conclusions. To us you were a blessing given to us that faithful night. We loved and cherished you are if you were our own and you still are to us but there were some reasons behind why they left you in our care."

Adell became more furious and lashed out of rage.

"WHAT REASON COULD BE MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR OWN CHILD! ANY REASON FOR THAT MATTER?" Adell's mom was about to answer before Adell's father rose from his seat with a disgusted stern expression sighted on Adell alone.

"To eradicate Zenon…"

Adell stop cold in his tracks and his face changed from rage to surprised in the matter of seconds. Blinking a few times to help process what he just heard. He managed to scramble up a word.

"W-W-What?..." Adell stuttered

"That was their reason their sworn duty to rid the planet of Zenon. They left you here in our care in order to save everyone. From the looks of it they have failed because of the curses effect causing him to gain control of them and gaining the power he needed to rule with an iron fist. If anything Adell you should be proud to have such noble and courageous and loving parents to sacrifice everything even their own life's not knowing or ever holding their own child for one day. They planned it so you would grow up living your life the way that you should. The only set back was they thought they come back but they never did but they left us a message the day after Zenon took over with whatever memories or will they had left."

Adell was choked up with ever word his father said to him. Hot tears were streaming down his scar face flowing showing no signs of letting up. He wasn't the only one his mother was also crying away. Adell's father reached into his pocket that the message was contained in from his real parents. Rozalin was in utter shock also with Taro never did they realize that Adell's past was broken up. Rozalin brung Adell to her chest letting him vent his sorrows away with her also crying for him. Taro had such a depressed look upon his face he could feel his older brother break inside also trying to comfort his sorrows. Adell regain some of his composure to set his sights on the messages and crying mother before Adell's father place the message back into his pocket.

"I won't show you this letter until tomorrow. I think we had enough of a dilemma as of today. I really think we need some family time right now to straighten things out." Adell said before walking to Adell placing his hand on his shoulder.

"We are all here for you son when ever you need us. Now it is our turn to help you."

Adell dried his tears quickly staring into is father's eyes. Never did his father act so serious before he always knew him to be a goof and a push over. Lifting from Rozalin he quickly hugged his father and mother to ease all their pains and to let them all know his alright for the time being. He sat back down still trying to register all this new information of his real parent who he thought abandoned him because their duty was more important than him. After all the tears were cried out Adell's mother jumped from her sit.

"Your right honey its time for some really family time. How about I cook up some breakfast since Hanako is gone? After all who do you think started her off learning how?" She cheerfully added. Lighting up the atmosphere they all eagerly shook their heads. After all their crying did work up their appetites. Adell's mother went to the kitchen to prepare.

Mean while back in Celestia. New spirits we dwelling in to the seraph's quarters. It was time to seek out what he was searching for. Lammington was scouting though the souls of which all needed to be judged to find their place either in heaven on hell. Redemption was also on his list to find the souls who were worth a second chance at life do to special circumstances that he saw worthy to his eyes. Finally down to the last two souls for judgment has came fourth before him to find their place.

"So I see…I can tell you two are demons but I see more in you both more so than any other demon I have ever encountered."

"Thank you your lordship we don't deserve your praise." A deep male voice uttered.

Lammington smirked at their manners.

"Very well mannered too. I've been keeping my eye on you both for years. What I can say you two are brave soul that deserve a place here in my sanctuary but I have other plans for you two. I've seen what you have done and in my good judgment and faith you two shown that in countless ways that you are entitled for a second chance in the living world."

Both the souls gasped can't believe what they just heard.

"Are you serious your divineness?" A female voice shot up almost sounding if she was crying in joy.

Lammington giggled at there expressions he couldn't help but feel joy also from their reactions.

"Of course you both deserve it well enough…Serion and Shura."

Well how's that to spice things up a bit? Like I said before so sorry for the wait and if you can leave me a message if you want me update ASAP I will do the best I can and keep you informed what's going on with it so don't be shy and once again PLEASE REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

I can't ever explain how terribly sorry I am for not updating in over a year. So many things has happened in my life in that amount of time I had no time for myself or my stories. I haven't forgot about them or anything I just have had many different trials to overcome and my new job and many other things mostly with my love life sadly I have none now...but now I'm back for sure this time and I will continue where this story left off from. Those who understand I greatly thank you for it. Please don't forget if you like this chapter to review it to tell me how I'm doing so far and I did read over my story and have a load of errors and I will be fixing those momentary for now I will give you this long awaited chapter Please enjoy.

Chapter 17

Being Reborn

The two were in overwhelming joy to hear they have a second chance to reclaim their lost lives and memories. To start a new to rebuild everything from the ground up is more than the could have ever imagine for. They were ready to embrace their fate as damned souls to repent for there forced treachery but instead rewarded with such a gracious gift. Serion and Shura ecstatic with this gracious news started to pounder. Why were they not cursed to become prinnies and what plan did the Seraph had in store for them? The confusion from this joyous news rattled their brains.

"Excuse me your divineness but why are we not lowly prinnies and what is this plan do you have for you that needs us to be reborn?" Shura asked with a skeptical look on her face from inside her hood.

Lammington shifted all his attention towards the couple. His face dispelled of all emotions stared upon them with a face so grim it even made the Celestia terrified and quake on what knowledge the holy Seraph has oversaw. His eyes pierced both Serion and Shura minds and forever burned that image into their mind's eye.

"Let me explain first how the prinny system works that most are unknown about. Only a few adding myself know how the full system works. I know you know the basics on how prinnies are made and reincarnated but there is more to it. You see after the prinnies are sent to the red moon to be cleansed of all their sins they travel here with their cleansed soul to prepare for their new body and life. The red moon just serves as a portal to get them here. Once here I go accordingly and judge each and everyone of them again that is where their souls are given shape and help configure them into the person they shall be and the life they shall have."

"But that still doesn't explain about us my lord" Serion added.

"Didn't you listen? I judge every soul again meaning I can do as I please to the any soul I see fit. Meaning I choose who I want to stay or who shall go. Remember your soul is still shaped into you original body you died in until you are reformed here by me. I chose you two because you both will play a big part on what is to come."

"So are you telling me you have the power of that of God's?" Serion questioned.

"Not at all. I serve as judgment and as a overseer for my lord. Even God needs help. That's why you two are here."

"For what exactly? Being killed by our own son seemed like our judgment did it? What could you need us for?"

Lammington shift his attention towards the center of his sanctuary that hosted of a crystal clear orb glistening from an altar. Lammington approached the altar slowly with Serion and Shura following suit. Upon getting closer to the altar the two noticed that the atmosphere surrounding the orb quickly changed. The wind stopped from its gentle breeze to a sudden stand still and the aura started to seem cold and dark like a great evil has possessed the holy realm. The dark feeling lunged into their stomachs as if iron chains constricted their insides. This dark force was even more mincing to them than the fake Zenon.

"What on earth is this? I feel as if my soul is getting slowly squeezed out of me. This force...its so full of malice and hate."

"So you feel it too Serion? This what I have brought you two for. This evil I sensed is unlike anything that has ever been felt before. Every time I approach this altar I feel that same as you both feel right now."

"Do you know what this entity is that harboring all this pure evil? No its not just evil this is like the definition of evil like it actual has a form to take shape." Shura quivered almost having the intensity of the energy buckle her knees to ground permanently.

"Sadly no...I have no idea what this could be but we have been checking into this and we think that it has something to do with that legend on your home planet. Does that ring any bells?"

"No...you can't mean...is it actually happening? Did someone actually revive this thing?" Serion clenched his hands from the fear and anger of this super and unnatural evil. Shura fell to her knees feeling all hope is lost for everyone and everything.

"Revive you say? Please elaborate to me on what you know on this legend. is it really this fearsome like what we feel?" Now Lammington now was in a sweat.

"More so than you or anyone could ever comprehend. Serion dear please explain the whole story tell much better."

Serion replied with a nod slowly easing his emotions.

"How should I begin? I guess with the legend itself."

Many years ago no telling how many years and before Serusa was changed into a demon ground it is today it use to be a lush and beautiful planet you can say it was almost like the heaven's made it themselves. It was peaceful and the planet was ruled under a powerful and pure spirit. The purity of this spirit was so powerful it was even known to light the planet up in the dark corner of the universe. The inhabitants were all around races of demons that changed their nature and lived happily under the spirit's rule. Like they say all good things must come to an end. One faithful day a spaceship harboring beyond powerful demons arrived with the intention of ruling this planet for their master. Unlike overlords and tyrants we have today their master was so beyond all those meaningless titles he was called the God of Evil and his name gave birth to a new meaning of power and evil. As his demon followers started their slaughter on the planet the spirit was trying to stop the advancement of their attacks. With Serusa almost destroyed and the remaining Serusa demons killed the God of Evil set foot on the once pure land. Just the presence of the God soaked the air with evil causing the planet to morph just with his simple steps. The rest of this legend's knowledge is far lost and unheard of this was all that Serion and Shura knew. Serion explained all what he could remember to the Seraph but Lammington was still puzzled.

"But you mentioned a revival. Is there anything in the legend that stated that he could be revived?"

"I'm not sure but it might be possible since now our planet is ruled under lust hungry demons trying to give birth to this legend again. There is more to the legend but we have no idea what the rest could be."

Lammington shook his head and rubbed his chin trying to put the pieces together. Not only does the legend sound broken up it never told what happened to the spirit or the God of Evil something didn't add up to him. Trying his best to gather this info his head shot up with his eyes in utter shock. He raced towards the altar peering into the crystal orb. What he found was about to devastate all three of them.

"I think those demons were on to something back then. I feel that the God of Evil is revived...but not fully." Serion and Shura ran to Lammington's side.

"What do you mean my lord!? How can you tell?" Serion eagerly said.

"Before I called you here there was a battle taking place back on Veldime. The battle was between a young overlord that I know well and the other was none other than your son Adell?"

Both was in confusion and in complete awestruck to find their son fighting an overlord not only that what did this have to do with the revival of the God of Evil.

"Please tell us on thing before anything else. Is our baby ok?" Shura asked almost choking on her words. Lammington nodded.

"Don't worry your son is safe and unharmed he is quite strong. I'm sorry is you are worried about the fight and why he is fighting and overlord let me explain. This particular overlord has a bit of a temper tantrum and kinda and almost blew up the planet...ha...ha." Lammington chuckled slightly but the three of them just ended up sweat dropping together. Shaking off the silliness aside this still left them confused.

"So how does this have anything to do with the God of Evil?" Serion added.

"Well during that battle there was something that I saw and felt that I can't quite explain. The attacks from your son had some of the energy that you explain to me that the God of Evil had but there was something odd about them."

"Wait so your telling me that the God of Evil is part of our son and what about this odd feeling you sensed?"

This news had both Serion and Shura worried and uneasy knowing that this evil being might be inside their very own son. Not only that but it seemed that the demons on their planet actually tried and found out how to revive this great evil but not all the details. This twisted their stomachs knowing that their once loving home is now a breeding ground for this absurd legend. Lammington put his hands on their shoulders and continued.

"The odd feeling that I sensed was not that of the God of evil but something pure like the pure of heart that your son has. All the attacks your son may have had the evil power of this God but not the will to kill like something was stopping the power from taking over."

"What do you mean my lord?"

"I'm just guessing here but it sounds like a good answer to me. Just think about this with power like that you think if the God of evil was defeated by this pure spirit or if the pure spirit was defeated by the God of Evil that they could easy be revived back into their original bodies. So why is someone trying to give birth to revive this evil?"

"Yes you do have a great point there but what does this have to do with our baby and the legend?" Shura still confused.

"It means that something must have happened in that battle that sealed them both up and caused the two forces to lose their powers and bodies which prevents them from being reborn the normal way either as a prinny or from a seal. As for you son I think your son has either one or the other inside of him. You two may have not wanted this but your still part of the Serusa legacy which means you two can still help in that revival."

Serion and Shura were in disbelief that their son might be the new God of Evil. They left their son with the only people they trusted after escaping their home hoping that they would leave all that behind from them and Adell but only to even have their hunted past follow them here. Shura was now in tears crying into the cloak of her husband. Lammington leered back at the orb still puzzled about this. What would happen if this God of Evil would to be revived now? Without taking any chances he turned his attention back on Adell's parents.

"This is why I brought you both here today. We need to know if this is the real deal if this is a revival or just a mistake. You two are here on out to try and figure this out and try to stop it at all cost. I know I said this was a reward for you two to be reborn but this was also the cause. Will you two accept this mission?" Lammington stared deeply at them both waiting for their answer. Serion and Shura looked at each other and without a second to think they nodded and agreed.

"That is great. You two will be reborn soon but we need you to remove those cloaks. There is a slight condition to were we can't reborn in the same way that you died so we need you to reveal your true self's." Lammington smiled.

Serion and Shura smiled back and removed their cloaks and masks. First it was Serion he was a 6 foot and thin built just like Adell but had a little more than him. he had black spiky hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a tight muscle shirt just like his son but it was black and blue fighting pants. He was a warrior of the Serusa army before he quit to take care of his loving wife. Next was Shura she was only 5'4 with a petit body. She had long flowing red hair and blue eyes also. She was wearing shining blue dress to match her beautiful eyes of hers. She was a flawless magic user that she would go around teaching anyone interested in learning magic in Serusa. After revealing themselves after so many years under the fake Zenon's rule they stared at each other smiling happily.

"You know Shura after having these cloaks on for so many years I almost forgot how beautiful you are dear." Serion smiled causing Shura to blush.

"I can say the same for you honey you are still that strong and handsome warrior I fell in love with so many years ago in the war." Shura giggled.

Both of them laughed so hard from they lovey doveyness. Its been years that they could feel such loving and caring emotions not to mention remembering everything up till now. The sense of them finally being themselves again washed of them like a wave of pure joy. Lammington couldn't help but fell happy for them also. Now finally out of their shells Serion and Shura looked back at the Seraph.

"So when does our new found life's going to begin?" Serion asked.

"It will begin in a weeks time we need to prepare everything before starting."

"Will we see our son again?" Shura asked kinda worried.

"Of course you will this mission requires you to do anything necessary to find and stop this revival if it is one. You will arrive in Veldime in a weeks time I hope you two will figure out a plan by then. Here is a communication orb to rely any and all information to me. Please do what you can to stop this evil from resurfacing once more there is no telling how long we have so please act with haste."

Serion took the orb proudly and nodded before turning away with Shura to prepare.

"Count on us Lammington we won't let you down not after what you have given us."

"You don't know how much this makes me feel with ease with you saying that Serion. I believe in the both of you please do you best."

As the two walked away to discuss their plans Lammington returned back the altar peering into the orb this time staring back into a familiar castle with a blue haired prince.

"Laharl...I fear you will need to be stronger yourself if this revival is true. Please I hope you can actually see through your fathers eyes and realize what he saw that was his power and it will also be yours."

Back to the overlord's castle a injured Laharl returned with a bit of smile on his face with a mix of the pain he was feeling. Right behind him was Flonne nagging about how he could have killed her and everyone with his reckless act. He couldn't her a word she was saying her was off in her own little world thinking about how Flonne reminded him so much about his mother with her temper and yelling. Flonne stopped and waved her hand in front of his face to snap him back to reality.

"Are you even listening to me!? You are so reckless and so hotheaded. You could have killed me and everyone else what do you have to say for yourself?" Flonne steamed.

"I'm...sorry." Laharl quietly muttered.

"See that what I am saying you always-wait what did you say?" Flonne suddenly back to her sweet self.

Laharl shook his head wondering why he just apologized. Maybe just the thought of his mom just making him soft. He quickly got a hold of himself and turned away.

"Nothing...none of you damn business. I'm off to the clinic to be healed don't follow me."

Laharl holding his wounds started to walk away leaving Flonne confused and puzzled.

"Did I think I just heard him right? Did he just apologized to me? He seemed calm to when he was walking away too. I don't care once he is healed I'm going to follow him because...I...I love him."

Sorry if the chapter seems kinda weak and more filler but at least I updated ^_^. Once again I am truly sorry about not updating for this a long time if you want answers you can look on my home page or you can message me. I am working on the next chapter as we speak so please hang in there and I will keep updating my ideas are back and so am I so please if you can please Review! A big thanks to TykkiMikk for the support and giving me a big boost on helping me getting me in the mood to write again. As promised more chapters are on the way and also a big thanks to all the fans that stuck by still in my story I can't thank you guys enough.


End file.
